Se Libérer, version 2
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: [19 Juin 1996, une date qui a marquée l’esprit de tous les sorciers. Dix ans plus tard, un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard pour prendre ses fonctions, mais surtout pour protéger l’école et arrêter de survivre.] Gomen pour le temps que j'ai mis...
1. Prise de fonctions

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Se Libérer

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Ecriveuse :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Titre :** Ikinokoru. ( Survivre).

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter n'est pas à moi ! Même si je demande très fort, personne ne veut me le donner. Par contre tous les Mercenaires du Chaos sont à moi !

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Je ne vais sûrement pas vous gâcher la surprise.

**Genre :** Général avec un peu (beaucoup) de l'Amûr ! ;p

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Note de l'Ecriveuse :** D'abord un mot pour les anciens, ceux qui étaient déjà là pour la première version (y en a?) : "**JE SUIS DESOLE, J'AI HONTE DE VOUS AVOIR FAIT ATTENDRE AUTANT !!! VEUILLEZ ME PARDONNER, JE NE SUIS QU'UNE LARVE, UNE MISERABLE LARVE"** (rapellez moi de vous pulvériser aprés mon entretien avec les moires/ Pardon réminiscences de Hercule...). Et maintenant pour les petits nouveaux (y en a?/C'est fou ce que j'ai l'impression de radoter...) j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous deviendrez des anciens! ;p

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Résumé :** 19 Juin 1996, une date qui a marquée l'esprit de tous les sorciers. Dix ans plus tard, un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard pour prendre ses fonctions, mais surtout pour protéger l'école et arrêter de survivre.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel. Y. Ashlan

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o  
o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Je m'appelle Gabriel Yuan Ashlan. A un temps qui me semble être à des années lumières je m'appelais Harry. J. Potter, le Survivant. J'ai disparu le 19 Juin 1996 de la surface de la Terre, et si Isharya Kanato n'avait pas été là, je serais mort. J'ai disparu pour renaître en temps que Vampire. Pendant ce temps je suis devenu plus fort, infiniment plus fort pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

Je suis devenu un Chasseur, un des Guerriers d'Elite de notre Clan et aujourd'hui, le 02 Septembre 2006, je me sens prêt, prêt à accomplir cette maudite prophétie et à enfin être libre.

_**Journal de Gabriel. Y. Ashlan, Ombre**_.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Le train qui menait Gabriel au travers des landes Ecossaise jusqu'à Poudlard était complètement vide. Gabriel referma doucement le journal que Calypso lui avait offert quelques années plus tôt et attrapa l'album photo posé à ses côtés. Il l'ouvrit et passa ses doigts, effleurent légèrement, la première photo. Elle représentait tous les gryffondors de sixième et septième année, en 1996. Ron tenait Hermione dans ses bras et la jeune fille le regardait avec un grand sourire, à coté d'eux Ginny, Lavande et Parvati se disputaient un petit chaton tout blanc. Seamus parlait à Dean qui regardait son chat avec un regard compatissant. Et plus loin les septièmes années jouaient une bataille explosive.

Gabriel tourna les pages, s'arrêtant des fois sur certaines pour mieux se souvenir. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il tomba sur la dernière photo où il était avec Ron et Hermione, ils se tenaient par les épaules et souriaient à l'objectif. Quelques mois plus tard, les deux adolescents avaient été tués lors d'une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Harry lui avait déjà rejoint Isharya.

Quand le train commença à ralentir, Gabriel referma le livre et le glissa dans son sac. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte la plus proche et sauta sur le quai. Debout, éternel chapeau sur la tête, Minerva McGonagall l'attendait.

**- Je suppose que vous devez être Gabriel Ashlan.** Dit-elle en arrivant vers lui.

Gabriel approuva d'un signe de tête et serra la main de la sorcière.

**- Monsieur le Directeur m'a demandé de bien vouloir vous conduire jusqu'à Poudlard et de vous montrer vos appartements. **

Elle lui tourna ensuite le dos et pris la direction de Prés-au-Lard. Beaucoup d'habitants du petit village se retournèrent sur le passage de la stricte professeur de Métamorphoses accompagnée d'un jeune homme vêtu de cuir. La constatation que ni McGo, ni Mme Rosmerta, ne le reconnurent arracha un sourire au brun. Après tout il avait beaucoup changé, il faisait maintenant plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, pour 85 kilos de muscles. Ses cheveux anciennement courts et incoiffables lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos et leurs pointes étaient d'une couleur argentée.

Après plus d'une demi heure de marche, où il discuta un peu avec son ancienne professeur, ils furent enfin devant les portes de Poudlard.

**- Les élèves doivent tous être dans la Grande Salle, il n'y aura donc personne dans les couloirs. **

Ils traversèrent le hall et McGonagall pris un couloir qui partait vers la gauche. Ils tournèrent deux ou trois fois à gauche et arrivèrent finalement devant un tableau de William Bouguereau, représentant Dante et Virgile en Enfer (1).

**- Jigoku (2).** Prononça approximativement la femme avec une grimace.

Elle se décala et laissa Gabriel entrer dans ses appartements.

**- Je pense que vous arriverez à retrouver le chemin de la Grande Salle seul.** Lui dit-elle.

**- Bien sur, et merci.**

La femme lui adressa un dernier signe de tête et Gabriel referma le tableau avant de se tourner vers la pièce principale. Elle était très grande, effet accentué par l'absence de meubles, et rectangulaire. Juste à coté de Gabriel se trouvait une porte et après l'avoir ouverte il fut heureux de constater que c'était une salle d'entraînement. Le brun traversa la pièce et ouvrit la première porte de droite. Elle donnait sur une salle de bain au ton bleu vert.

Il jeta son sac dans ce qui allait devenir sa chambre et entra dans la salle d'eau. Il se déshabilla rapidement et régla l'eau. Un soupir de bien être lui échappa en sentant l'eau détendre ses muscles après cette longue journée dans le train et il laissa son esprit vagabondé vers sa famille qu'il quittait pour une si longue période, pour la première fois depuis dix ans.

o0o0o0o .Flash. o0o0o0o .Back. o0o0o0o

Harry était allongé au sol, couvert de boue. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir le martyr. Une attaque était survenue un peu plus tôt et peu d'élèves avaient pu fuir. Il avait été rapidement séparé de Ron et d'Hermione avant de se retrouver devant un petit groupe de mangemorts. Les cinq hommes s'étaient relayés pour le battre et le faire souffrir avant de le laisser pour mort dans une flaque de boue, un peu à l'écart de la route qui menait vers Poudlard.

Harry entendit des pas venir dans sa direction et il pria pour que ce ne soit pas un mangemort et il ferma très fort les yeux.

Une main fraîche et douce se posa sur son front, le faisant doucement frissonner, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur un visage halé, encadré par de longs cheveux pourpre aux pointes argentées, avant d'être happé par un incroyable regard violet.

**- Harry Potter, c'est ça ?** demanda la femme d'une voix calme et profonde qui apaisa Harry.

**- Oui…** sa voix à lui mourut dans un murmure rauque et cassé.

**- Tu es gravement blessé. Tu le sais toi aussi.** Lui dit elle.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et retint un gémissement à la douleur de le mouvement avait fait naître le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**- Je peux t'aider tu sais… mais il faut que tu sois prêt à tout abandonner. Amis, famille, même ton nom. Pour ça il faudra que tu me fasses totalement confiance, il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais t'aider à vaincre tes… peurs.**

Harry avait doucement tourné la tête vers le village, qu'il pouvait apercevoir d'où il était, et après un long moment à réfléchir il hocha la tête vers l'inconnue. Après tout il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elle avait attendu que Harry donne son accord pour le prendre dans ses bras et elle s'était glissée vers un coin d'ombre pour s'y fondre, alors que Harry perdait conscience.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Harry papillonna des yeux et poussa un grognement.

**- Tu es enfin réveillé.**

La voix de la femme qui lui avait parlé à Prés-au-Lard lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite et il pu l'apercevoir. Elle était encore plus majestueuse que lorsqu'il l'avait vu un peu plus tôt. Elle portait une longue tunique de lin blanc par-dessus un pantalon de cuir noir, ses cheveux avaient été attachés en une tresse lâche.

**- J'ai soigné tes blessures comme j'ai pu mais je ne pourrais pas maintenir les charmes qui te tiennent en vie encore longtemps.** Lui expliqua-t-elle.

Harry essaya de se redresser et la femme l'aida à tenir assit.

**- Je vais tout t'expliquer, si tu veux bien.** Lui dit-elle.

**- Je vous écoute.**

**- Je m'appelle Isharya Kanato. Je suis la Chef du Clan des Ombres.**

**- Ombres ?** demanda Harry.

**- Nous dirigeons le Monde Obscur, les Vampires, si tu préfères. Je te propose de devenir l'un d'entre nous, d'être mon Initié. Je te propose de devenir plus fort, assez fort pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. **

**- Vampire…** murmura Harry. **Ça veut dire que je ne reverrai plus le soleil ?**

Après avoir posé ça question, Harry se traita mentalement d'idiot. Cette femme lui proposait de lui donner assez de pouvoir pour vaincre Voldemort et lui tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était de ne plus pouvoir voir le soleil.

**- Tu sais, c'est tout à fait normal comme question.** Lui lança-t-elle avec un petit rire tendre. **C'est toujours la première chose qui nous vient à tous à l'esprit. Et pour répondre à ta question au début tu ne pourras pas sortir en plein jour puis quand tu auras atteint un certain niveau tu pourras faire apparaître ton talisman. Lui te permettra de pouvoir vivre comme un humain.** Expliqua-t-elle.

Il fallut peut de temps à Harry pour penser à ce que Isharya venait de lui dire. S'il se souvenait bien de ses cours de troisième année, les sens des Vampires étaient aussi développés que ceux des Loups-garous, ils avaient des facilités dans tous ce qui se rapprochait de l'Art du Combat et ils étaient beaucoup plus musclés qu'un humain normal.

**- J'accepte.** Dit-il d'un ton décidé.

Isharya lui fit un sourire encourageant et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à une pièce attenante à la chambre. Elle était totalement plongée dans le noir à l'exception de sept bougies aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel placée en cercle à l'intérieur d'un pentacle dont les cinq extrémités étaient éclairées par une bougie noire. Elle lui demanda de ne garder que son boxer et de s'installer en tailleur au centre du cercle.

Elle prit ensuite place, face à lui, à l'extérieur du pentacle, et joignit ses mains, alors que Harry devait tendre les siennes vers elle. Isharya attrapa le poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture et coupa l'intérieur de sa main. Elle la tendit ensuite à Harry en lui disant de boire.

Le brun eut un moment d'hésitation mais la mélodie qu'Isharya venait de commencer à chanter l'apaisa et il obéit. Le goût métallique et sucré du sang de la Vampire se répandit dans sa bouche et il se laissa aller sur le dos après qu'elle lui ait enlevé sa main. La mélodie continuait toujours plus forte et entêtante comme le parfum capiteux d'une fleur et il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il sentit Isharya se glisser au dessus de lui. Elle l'obligea à pencher la tête vers l'arrière, découvrant sa gorge, et elle se pencha pour mordre doucement sa carotide avant d'y planter plus franchement ses dents. Le corps de Harry se cambra en arrière et pendant un instant qui lui sembla durée des siècles la Vampire but son sang. Quand il sentit que son cœur allait totalement arrêter de battre une vague de panique le prit mais la Vampire s'était déjà éloigné de lui et lui passait une main tendre, comme celle d'une mère sur le front.

**- Dors…** chuchota-t-elle. **Quand tu te réveilleras tu verras le monde différemment… Gabriel Yuan Ashlan, puisque tel est ton nom maintenant.**

Harry écouta les dernières paroles d'Isharya, comme si elles étaient lointaines et il sombra ensuite dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**- Tu te bats comme une fille, Ashlan !** Cria Kara, et sa voix raisonna dans le dojo.

Gabriel para un coup de la jeune fille à qui Isharya avait demandé de l'entraîner aux Arts Martiaux.

Il avait été transformé depuis six mois et la Vampire grecque s'était prise d'affection la première fois qu'elle avait croisée Harry et depuis elle passait le plus de temps qu'elle pouvait avec lui et son sourire timide mais néanmoins canaille avait tout de suite plu à Gabriel.

**- Tu peux mieux faire !** Rigola-t-elle en évitant un coup de pied particulièrement vicieux du jeune Vampire.

Les coups continuèrent à s'enchaîner jusqu'à ce qu'une voix interpellant Gabriel ne les coupe. Kasen Cole, un des meilleurs Chasseurs des Mercenaires du Chaos se tenait prés de la porte d'entrée. Un sourire charmeur était plaqué sur son visage et il fit signe à Gabriel de venir le rejoindre.

**- Isharya veut te voir.** Lui dit-il simplement.

**- Mais, je suis en pleins entraînement avec Kara…** protesta le brun en levant la tête pour pouvoir regarder le métis dans les yeux.

**- Gabriel tu sais très bien qu'elle a horreur d'attendre.**

**- Oui M'sieur !**

Gabriel adressa un signe de la main à Kara et parti en courant pour retrouver son Initiateur, sous le regard amusé des deux Vampires plus vieux.

o0o0o0o .Flash. o0o0o0o .Back. o0o0o0o .End. o0o0o0o

Gabriel poussa un cri mêlé d'un juron plutôt imagé quand l'eau devint tout à coup froide. Il sortit d'un bond de la cabine de douche et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette.

Il murmura ensuite un sort pour savoir qu'elle heure il était et jura, encore un fois, en voyant que le repas du soir était bientôt fini. Il enfila un jean noir et une chemise blanche et sortit de la salle de bain.

Il entra dans sa chambre et sortit sa baguette du petit sac qu'il avait prit avec lui. D'un simple sort, il aménagea sa chambre. Un grand lit à baldaquin de bois d'acajou prit place au centre de la pièce, alors qu'un bureau tout aussi clair avait apparut dans un des coins de la pièce et une bibliothèque prenait place en face d'un canapé en velours crème. Il retourna ensuite dans le salon et fit apparaître une cheminée en obsidienne, devant laquelle installa un canapé, en U, d'un rouge brun ainsi qu'un bureau d'ébène, une bibliothèque et un autre petit fauteuil.

Il sortit ensuite de son appartement et prit la direction du bureau directorial d'un pas joyeux.

Quand il arriva devant la gargouille qui masquait l'escalier, il ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux en grimaçant et il murmura le mot de passe, qui lui fit penser que Dumbledore avait le pire humour de toute l'Angleterre.

**- Shadow…**

Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement et tapa trois coups à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et révéla un bureau qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années. Assis en face du bureau de Dumbledore se trouvaient ses anciens professeurs et l'homme lui-même.

**- Gabriel, je suis heureux de vous voir.** Lança joyeusement le vieux sorcier. **Chers amis, je voudrais vous présenter Gabriel Ashlan, le nouveau professeur de Potions. Gabriel, je vous présente…**

Harry décrocha alors que Dumbledore lui présentait des personnes qu'il connaissait déjà.

- … **il est ici pour protéger l'école.**

**- Enfin Albus ! Comment voulez vous qu'une seule personne puisse protéger Poudlard. **S'exclama Remus. **Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect M.Ashlan. **

**- Gabriel n'est pas vraiment humain… **avança Dumbledore.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?** interrogea Minerva.

**- Je suis, en quelque sorte, le fils d'Isharya Kanato.**

Snape s'était tendu à l'entende du nom d'Isharya Kanato, et avait relevé la tête. Si il se souvenait bien, il l'avait déjà rencontré.

o0o0o0o .Flash. o0o0o0o .Back. o0o0o0o

La grande salle circulaire était plongée dans une pénombre malsaine. Le silence pesant était emplit d'un nombre incroyable de petits bruits qui aurait fait se dresser sur leurs têtes les cheveux de n'importe quelle personne normale. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un immense trône sur lequel Lord Voldemort semblait attendre quelque chose.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent dans un grincement de tonnerre et Voldemort releva la tête. Un sourire mi mauvais mi ravis se peignit sur son visage alors que ses mangemorts avançaient en entourant une femme.

**- Isharya, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'espère que mes mangemorts vous ont traité convenablement. **

**- Assez pour que je les ais pas encore tué.** Répondit-elle froidement et sa voix glaça un bon nombre de mangemorts.

**- Allons, allons. Ne soyez pas si froide ! Je voudrais que tout ce passe bien.** Répliqua Voldemort.

**- Dépêchez vous, je n'aie pas de temps à perdre !**

**- Je voudrais que vous travailliez pour moi.** Déclara Voldemort.

Isharya éclata d'un rire sans joie, et ses yeux violets semblèrent briller d'un feu d'enfer. Elle s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle tant sa magie était puissante.

**- Vous pensez que je pourrais faire allégeance à quelqu'un comme vous ? Vous pensez sincèrement avoir le pouvoir de contrôler mes Hommes, de me contrôler ? **

Sa magie s'était mise à tournoyer autour d'elle et tous les mangemorts présent levèrent leurs baguettes mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire le moindre geste, la Vampire avaient, comme, glisser vers un des murs et s'était fondue dans l'ombre qu'il projetait sur le sol.

o0o0o0o .Flash. o0o0o0o .Back. o0o0o0o .End. o0o0o0o

**- Vous êtes une Ombre.** Murmura Snape, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

**- Exact, professeur Snape.** Répondit Gabriel.

**- Une Ombre ?** demanda McGonagall.

**- Les Ombres, Madame, sont l'Elite des Vampires, et le plus haut rang chez les Mercenaires du Chaos.**

A la mention des Mercenaires du Chaos un sursaut avait saisit toutes les personnes présentes, bien qu'ils ne soient qu'une légende, sauf Snape et Dumbledore et maintenant Remus le regardait comme si il était une énigme particulièrement difficile à résoudre.

**- Quel est votre vrai nom ? **demanda Remus.

Le regard de Harry s'était fait beaucoup plus froid, et un vague frisson parcouru l'épine dorsale de Snape qui avait ressentit le danger, comme si une alarme s'était mis à sonner dans son esprit. Il se leva de sa chaise et tourna le visage vers Lupin avant de parler.

**- Pour le moment vous n'en avez pas besoin. Quand je jugerait que c'est le bon moment alors je vous le dirais. Maintenant Albus si vous voulez bien me dire où se trouvent mon bureau et ma salle de classe, après tout mes cours commence Lundi.**

**- Biens sur. Severus, voulez vous bien conduire Gabriel ? **demanda Dumbledore.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et précéda Gabriel dans les escaliers.

**- Albus, est-ce bien raisonnable d'accueillir un Vampire dans une école ? **demanda McGonagall.

**- Minerva, contrairement à Remus, Gabriel contrôle parfaitement ses transformations et ses pouvoirs. **

**- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? **questionna Maugrey.

**- Non, je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une seule fois quand j'ai rendu visite à sa mère.**

**- Mais enfin, Albus vous êtes inconscient. Comment pouvez vous être sûre qu'il n'est pas mangemort.**

**- Minerva, Isharya fait un confiance infinie à ce jeune homme alors il n'y à aucun soucis. Sur ce, je pense qu'il est grand temps que chacun de nous retrouve ses quartiers.**

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**- Alors comme ça, vous êtes l'Initié de Kanato. **Lâcha Snape en parcourant les couloirs d'un pas rapide.

**- Vous semblez bien informé sur les Ombres.** Constata Gabriel.

**- Pas vraiment. Ma route a croisée une fois celle d'Isharya Kanato et c'était… impressionnant, vraiment impressionnant. J'ai juste voulu en apprendre un peu plus sur sa Race.**

Gabriel rigola doucement pendant quelques secondes et il se dit que son ancien professeur était bien loin de l'idée qu'il s'était toujours fait de lui.

**- Nous y sommes.** Annonça Severus en ouvrant une lourde porte de fer noir.

La pièce qui se trouvait derrière était un grand bureau avec deux immenses vitrines qui couvraient l'intégralité des murs jusqu'à un bureau de bois de rose. Elles étaient pleines de fioles et de livres sur les potions mais ce qui attira immédiatement le regard de Gabriel était une petite fleur ressemblant étrangement à un lys dont les pétales étaient argentés à l'extérieur et pourpre à l'intérieur.

**- Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?** dit Snape avec, ce qui sembla être pour Harry, une pointe de tendresse.

Le Vampire sursauta en sentant l'homme si prés de lui et il se redressa.

**- Oui, quel est son nom ?** demanda Gabriel, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

**- « Lirio de Wölven », ou « Shi »(3).** répondit Snape. **Et si vous pouviez ne pas vous en servir, s'il vous plait.**

**- « Lys des Loups ».** Murmura Harry, en ne quittant pas des yeux la fleur.

Snape lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'obligea à se tourner.

**- Cette fleur ne restera dans ce bureau q'une semaine ou deux, après je la sortirai d'ici. Elle a un trop grand effet sur vous, d'habitude je m'en sert pour…**

**- La potion de M.Lupin.** termina Harry.

Snape parut vaguement étonné et Gabriel eut un petit rire.

**- Je suis un Vampire, Professeur, je ressens ces choses là.** Expliqua-t-il en embrassant la pièce du regard. **Je peux faire quelques petites modifications ? **

**- Bien sur, faites comme chez vous… et si vous désirez que je retire mes affaires…**

**- Non c'est bon, de toute façon je ne saurais pas quoi mettre ici pour combler le vide.**

Harry fit apparaître sa baguette de nulle part et d'un geste souple du poignet créa une grande baie vitrée derrière le bureau. Elle semblait donner directement sur la Forêt Interdite, dans une zone particulièrement boisée.

**- Jolie illusion.** Complimenta l'homme.

**- Ce n'est pas une illusion.** Répondit Harry, les yeux brillant de malice.

Il regarda Snape marcher jusqu'à la baie vitrée et la faire coulisser pour l'ouvrir. Immédiatement un vent frais, aux senteurs de pins et autres végétaux de la forêt, s'engouffra dans le bureau et vint fouetter le visage du Vampire.

**- Vous êtes pleins de surprises, M.Ashlan.** plaisanta Severus.

**- Par pitié, appelez moi par mon prénom, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingt dix ans sinon.**

**- Pareil pour vous dans ce cas.** Répondit Snape, en faisant quelques pas dans la forêt.

**- Je…**

Harry se tus et en quelques secondes il fut aux cotés de l'autre homme, l'attrapant par le bras et le tirant par le bras.

**- On rentre. Maintenant !** ordonna-t-il.

Ils firent marche arrière et Harry referma la baie vitrée après avoir lancé un sort pour la rentre plus solide.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Snape, encore un peu sonné par la vitesse de déplacement du Vampire.

**- Les Centaures n'ont pas appréciés notre intrusion dans leur territoire.**

Severus hocha la tête et lissa les plis invisibles de sa robe de sorcier.

**- Bien. La porte de gauche** (il agita sa baguette) **est maintenant connectée à vos appartements et s'ouvre grâce au mot de passe que le professeur McGonagall a du vous donner plus tôt. Quant à celle de droite, elle conduit dans votre salle de classe.**

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle salle de classe et observa la pièce avec une légère grimace. Elle était emplit d'une odeur de potions qui aurait donné la nausée à n'importe quel élève et elle était très sombre, pas que ça le dérange mais cela aussi ne mettait sûrement pas à laisse les élèves. Il fit une nouvelle fois le même mouvement de poignet et une nouvelle baie vitrée apparue. Celle-ci donnait sur une grande clairière où un petit groupe de licornes étaient penchées vers une rivière pour s'y désaltérer.

**- On dirait que vous connaissez parfaitement Poudlard.** Commenta Snape, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Pas vraiment.** Répondit Harry. **Il me suffit de penser à un endroit et il m'en trouve un similaire à proximité. **

Snape acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais Harry voyait bien que l'homme ne l'avait pas entièrement cru. Il souhaita bonne soirée à l'homme quand il sortit et partit à son tour rejoindre ses appartements, passant par la porte de son bureau pour la tester.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o  
o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Je suis au château depuis seulement cet après midi et je me rends maintenant compte à quel point cet année va être dure. Pas temps par les cours que je vais devoir donner mais de par l'éloignement qu'elle fait naître entre les autres Mercenaires et moi. Isharya et nos discutions, ou tout simplement les heures à la regarder s'entraîner au combat ou à la confection de potions. Les jumeaux, Kasen et Kiyoshi avec nos bêtises, et leur folie douce. Kara et nos combats, quoique sa tendance mère poule, elle ne va pas me manquer. Enfin, c'est eux tout simplement qui vont me manquer…

Journal de Gabriel. Y. Ashlan, Ombre.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

_Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip…_

Gabriel grogna et remonta l'énorme couette blanche, qui couvrait son lit, au dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, il était beaucoup trop tôt. Il se retourna dans son lit et essaya d'attraper le réveil pour le balancer contre un mur mais ce dernier se dérobé toujours à sa prise. Quand il finit par se mettre à hurler un retentissant :

**- Debout fainéant, c'est l'heure ! Lève toi ou je te fais faire…**

Gabriel se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, à l'entende de la voix de Kara, plus du tout fatigué et se traita d'idiot en regardant le petit réveil, pas plus gros q'une prune, qui voletait autour de la pièce. Quand il mit enfin un pied au sol, le réveil se tu et revint se poser sur sa table de nuit. Il se demanda pourquoi son réveil avait bien pu se mettre à hurler un dimanche matin à neuf heures quand il se rappela son rendez vous avec Dumbledore. Il courut jusque dans la salle de bain, maudissant l'homme dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait et se glissa sous le jet d'eau plus froid que chaud pour arriver à se réveiller. Il avait passé la nuit, comme un idiot, à penser à l'Alda (3), se demandant comment la vie continuait pour ses amis.

Il finit par sortir dix minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, avec un pantalon en lin épais noir et une tunique col mao, brune, sous un pull col roulé noir.

Le Vampire parcourut rapidement les couloirs du château, évitant les élèves qui se rendaient déjà dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et arriva enfin devant la gargouille. Il lui donna le mot de passa, « Shadow », avec la même grimace que la veille et monta les escaliers. Il n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur Remus Lupin. L'homme le regarda quelques instant comme si il cherchait toujours son vrai nom et fini par le saluer d'un bref signe de tête.

**- Oh ! Gabriel entrez. Je suis ravi de vous voir. Votre bureau et votre salle de classe, vous plaisent-ils ?** demanda Dumbledore en lui désignant une chaise.

**- Oui, j'ai juste opéré à quelques modifications, mais sinon les deux pièces restent foncièrement les mêmes. Je ne voudrais pas paraître trop direct, Albus mais pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir dans votre bureau un dimanche matin ?** interrogea Gabriel.

**- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas du matin.** Rigola le vieux sorcier. **Mais un peu de sérieux. Je vous ais demandé de venir pour pouvoir parler de l'arrivée des Mercenaires du Chaos qui aura lieu dans quelques mois. Aucun des professeurs n'est au courant, bien qu'ils sachent pour vous, enfin ils ne croient pas vraiement à l'existence de cette organisation, comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même hier** **soir. **

**- Oui et on peut même dire qu'ils ne sont pas ravi. **

**- Vous savez, Gabriel, depuis la disparition de Harry Potter, il y a dix ans, tout le monde dans cette école est beaucoup plus vigilant. Ces dernières années nous avons eu comme professeur de DCFM, une harpie, un partisan de Voldemort, et autres joyeusetés dans ce genre alors ils se demandent comment ils vont pourvoir s'en sortir**.

Gabriel qui s'était sentit mal à l'évocation de sa disparition de nombreuses années plus tôt, acquiesça aux paroles du Directeur. Les autres professeurs avaient bien le droit de s'inquiéter de la présence d'un Vampire inconnu au sein de l'école.

**- Je compte mettre au courant les élèves pour cela dans un certain moment, pas tout de suite en tout cas… maintenant si vous voulez bien m'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle que je vous présente à nos élèves. **

Le Vampire hocha la tête pour montrer son accord à Dumbledore mais il fronça quand même les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il voulait cacher sa nature aux élèves après tout les problèmes qu'avaient causé les mensonges sur la condition de Remus.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Ils marchèrent cote à cote jusqu'à une petite porte. Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'elle donnait directement sur celle qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs, avant de l'ouvrir. Aussitôt le léger brouhaha de la salle l'envahit et il sourit, l'ambiance était sensiblement la même qu'à l'Alda, hormis le fait que là bas, la majorité des personnes se réveillaient avec la gueule de bois. Il suivit l'homme quand il passa l'embrassure de la porte et immédiatement les conversations se turent sans que le Directeur n'ait à demander le silence.

**- Bonjour chers élèves. Je vous prendrais un peu de votre temps. Je voudrais vous présenter le Professeur Ashlan qui reprendra les cours de Potions, alors que cette année le Professeur Snape enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.**

Harry vit un certain nombre de grimace se peindre sur les visages des élèves et cela la fit sourire. Apparemment en dix ans, Snape n'avait pas changé de comportement envers les élèves.

**- Je vous demanderais donc de l'accueillir comme il se doit. **

Des applaudissements raisonnèrent dans la Grande Salle et Gabriel hocha la tête pour remercier les élèves. Il entendit, avec amusement, des élèves de Serpentard dirent qu'il avait forcement du aller dans leur maison à cause de l'irréelle couleur vert émeraude de ses yeux. Harry se fit note d'éviter ses élèves dans les couloirs sombres au risque qu'ils voient ses yeux briller de la même façon que ceux des chats. Il déjeuna en silence, parlant de temps en temps avec McGonagall ou Snape avant de s'excuser et de retourner dans ses appartements pour pouvoir jeter un œil aux cours que Snape lui avait laissé la veille.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Le reste du dimanche Gabriel avait travaillé sur ses cours et était allé, avant de se coucher, faire un tour dans les couloirs du château. Il n'avait croisé personne, et en fut content. Il avait seulement envie de renouer, d'une certaine façon, avec le passé qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui en devenant un Vampire.

Le Lundi arriva trop vite au goût du nouveau professeur et il maudit Dumbledore de lui donner un classe Griffondor/Serpentard pour son premier cour. Chose qui selon lui était complètement suicidaire et il tenait à la vie, enfin au peu de vie qui lui restait.

Il poussa un soupir résigné dans son bureau et lissa le devant de sa robe de sorcier avant de pousser la porte de droite et d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Les discussions, houleuses, pour la plupart, se turent quand les élèves virent leur nouveau professeur.

**- Bonjour à tous.** Commença Gabriel. **Je me nomme Gabriel Ashlan, comme vous le savez déjà et c'est la première fois que j'enseigne.** Un certain nombre de sourires mauvais se dessinèrent sur les lèvres d'élèves et Gabriel enchaîna. **Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de vous le dire, étant donné que j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez la classe la plus difficile, mais si le professeur Snape à réussit à vous gérer je pense en être également capable.** Finit-il.

Un murmure s'éleva du coté Griffondor de la classe et Gabriel chercha quelques secondes le coupable quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux courts et d'une couleur assez particulière, un mauve très claire. Ses yeux, en amande, étaient d'un noir profond et son aura avait une jolie couleur violette. Il lui adressa un sourire amusé.

**- Vous disiez, Miss…** demanda Gabriel en fixant la Griffondor.

**- Amaël Mars. Je disais que Snape…**

**- Le professeur Snape.** Coupa Harry et il grimaça en s'apercevant de ce qu'il avait fait.

Combien de fois lors de sa scolarité quelqu'un avait du le reprendre à ce sujet.

**- Je disais donc que le professeur Snape y est arrivé parce qu'il n'est pas humain. Un genre de harpie au masculin…** un murmure s'éleva prés de la jeune fille. **Ouais, ou un Vampire.** Finit-elle avec une pointe d'insolence malgré ses joues rouges de gène.

Gabriel étouffa un éclat de rire mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux voyant là l'occasion parfaite, et détourner, d'apprendre au plus vite à ses élèves qu'il était une Ombre.

**- Je ne pense pas, Miss, que le professeur Snape soit réellement un Vampire. Je pense simplement qu'il est très strict.** Lança Gabriel.

**- Qu'en savez vous ? Il peut très bien le cacher ?** rétorqua-t-elle, sans grande conviction, l'aura de son professeur la troublait.

**- Etant moi-même une Ombre, je peux vous assurer que le professeur Snape n'est en rien un Vampire.**

**- Une Ombre ?** répéta la jeune fille, cette expression lui rappelait des souvenirs mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

**- Vous devriez tous savoir ce que c'est. Si je me souviens bien, vous les étudiez en troisième année, bien que cela face quatre ans pour vous, vous devriez en avoir des souvenirs, mêmes vagues. Mais enfin, vous n'aurez qu'à demander au professeur Snape. Maintenant il est grand temps de commencer ce premier cours. Si j'ai bonne mémoire l'année dernière vous avez du étudier les…**

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Snape venait de finir son cours quand il vit s'avancer timidement une Griffondor, Amaël Mars, entourait de plusieurs de ses camarades, aussi bien Griffondor et Serpentard. Il se demanda quelle stupidité avaient bien pu faire ses élèves avec les lions et il adressa un regard noir à la jeune fille.

**- Oui, Miss Mars ? **

**- Qu'est-ce qu'un Ombre ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Vous êtes stupide, ou le faite vous exprès ?** demanda Severus.

La jeune fille rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et Snape fut incapable de dire si c'était de gène ou de colère mal contenue.

**- A vrai dire, professeur…** commença un des jumeaux Akadi.

**- C'est le professeur Ashlan…** continua l'autre.

**- Qui nous a dit de vous demander.** Fini le premier.

Snape fut surpris pendant quelques secondes, mais se dit finalement que, comme lui, Gabriel n'avait pas du trouver normal que Dumbledore veuille cacher cette information à ses élèves.

**- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de le savoir, enfin pas avant ce soir du moins. Maintenant si je ne m'abuse vous avez cours avec le professeur Flitwick donc je me demande ce que vous faites encore dans ma salle.** Dit-il.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête et disparurent par la porte, laissant Snape seul avec ses questions sur le Vampire.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Snape avait tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête toute la journée et en était toujours revenu à la même conclusion. Ashlan l'avait fait exprès, mais ce qui le laisser perplexe était pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas expliqué lui-même. « Trop simple » murmura une petite voix dans l'esprit de Severus et il eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à celle du Directeur de Poudlard. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et aperçu plus loin son remplaçant. Il parcouru la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas et attrapa le jeune homme par le bras pour le traîner dans une salle de classe vide. Il la verrouilla avant de l'insonorisait.

**- Si vous en voulez à mon corps, Snape, il fallait le dire plus tôt.** Plaisanta Gabriel, en se doutant de la vraie raison pour laquelle le professeur de DCFM l'avait traîné dans cette classe.

**- Pourquoi avez-vous dit aux septième année que vous étiez une Ombre ?** demanda l'homme, les sourcils froncés.

Harry eut l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrières et un vague air coupable se peignit sur son visage.

**- Euh… ça ma échappait ?** tenta-t-il mais cela sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation.

**- Ashlan !** gronda Snape.

**- Parce que je voyais pas pourquoi leur caché, et qu'au moins ils savent à quoi s'en tenir des les début, si nous leur avions annoncé dans trois mois ils auraient eux l'impression d'avoir été manipulé**. Expliqua le jeune homme. **Maintenant on peut aller manger, j'ai faiiiim.** Supplia le Vampire avec un regard larmoyant.

Snape secoua la tête découragé et annula les sorts sort qu'il venait de jeter.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Quand ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la Grande Salle, les élèves posèrent un regard halluciné sur leur professeur de Potions mais surtout sur celui de DCFM. Comment ce faisait-il que cet homme si strict n'est pas encore réduit en cendre l'énergumène qui le tirait pas la manche pour qu'il aille plus vite, tout en parlant à une vitesse incroyable.

Gabriel salua les professeurs alors que Snape se laissait simplement tomber à sa place.

Le Vampire se pencha ensuite vers Dumbledore et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le vieux sorcier posa un regard courroucé sur son nouvel employé alors que celui-ci lui adressait un sourire penaud, avant de se lever et de réclamer le silence.

**- Si j'ai bien compris ce que vient de me dire votre professeur, mes très chers élèves, ce matin il aurait appris une chose au septième année qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Si vous pouviez me rappeler ce que c'était. **Dit-il en regardant alternativement les tables de Griffondor et de Serpentard.

**- Il a dit qu'il était une Ombre et que c'était pour ça que… **Amaël s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, embarrassée, alors qu'aux tables des Griffondors et des Serpentards on pouvait entendre les mots « Harpie » et « Snape » revenir fréquemment.

**- Oui, Miss Mars**. L'encouragea Dumbledore.

**- Albus, je ne pense pas que ce soit important. **Pouffa Harry en jetant un regard en coin à Snape.

**- Dans ce cas… est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est capable de me dire ce qu'est une « Ombre ».**

Une main se leva chez les Poufsouffles et Gabriel constata que c'était à un jeune homme qu'elle appartenait.

**- Oui, Davis. **L'interrogea le vieux sorcier.

**- C'est le plus au grade des Mercenaires du Chaos, bien qu'ils ne soient qu'une légende…** une vague frayeur parcourue les élèves. **Et c'est surtout les Vampires les plus puissants.**

**- Exact. **Lança Dumbledore, faisant taire la deuxième vague de panique. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. **Comme vient de le dire votre camarade, le professeur Ashlan n'est donc pas humain, ce qui, avant que vous ne le demandiez, ne posera aucun problème. Aucun de vous n'ignore la condition du professeur Lupin, très proche de celle de votre nouveau professeur, donc je m'attends à ce que votre comportement envers votre professeur de potions reste exemplaire. **Termina Dumbledore.

Une fois que Dumbledore se fut assit, les conversations reprirent avec pour principal sujet la nature de leur professeur. Certain pensant quand même qu'il restait un certain risque, d'autres se demandant si il avait des pouvoirs spéciaux ou encore si il buvait du sang.

Quand Gabriel regagna ses appartements, après s'être dépêtré d'un groupe d'élèves hystériques sous le regard moqueur de Snape, il fila directement dans la salle d'entraînement. Il retira sa robe de sorcier ainsi que la chemise qu'il portait dessous, ne gardant qu'un pantalon confortable en coton. Il s'échauffa et fit ensuite apparaître une quinzaine de mannequins. Il eut un sourire ravi quand un katana apparut dans sa main à la place de sa baguette et il se mit en position de combat.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Quand il ressortit de la pièce quatre heures plus tard, il fila directement dans sa chambre, trop fatigué pour avoir la force de prendre une douche. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, se contorsionna pour arriver à enlever son pantalon et se glissa avec un soupir de bien être sous la couette, heureux de n'avoir cours qu'à partir de dix heures le lendemain matin.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Voilà, voilà, voilà… Le premier chapitre, de cette réécriture, terminé ! Je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira (traduire par : « Ze veux pleins des reviews ! » lol).

Pour les petites explications :

**(1)** : « _Dante et Virgile en Enfer_ », est un tableau qui existe. Il a été peint par William Bouguereau, en 1850, pour illustrer la « Divine Comédie » de Dante.

(**2)** : « _Jigoku_ » en japonais signifie « _Enfer _».

**(3)** : «_ Shi_ », toujours, en japonais signifie « _Mort_ ».

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**PS:** Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans trois semaines un mois, voir moins. tout dépendra de mon humeur et de la vitesse à laquelle j'écris les autres chapitres (en faitça va surtout dépendre de ça!) BisoOs à tous et à la prochaine...

**PPS:** Oh et puis je posterais seulement quand j'aurais autant de reviews que pour le premier chapitre de l'autre version! (je rigole... ou pas. ;p)

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o


	2. Ombres et Mercenaires

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Se Libérer

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Ecriveuse :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Titre :** Ikinokoru. ( Survivre).

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter n'est pas à moi ! Même si je demande très fort, personne ne veut me le donner. Par contre tous les Mercenaires du Chaos sont à moi !

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Je ne vais sûrement pas vous gâcher la surprise.

**Genre :** Général avec un peu (beaucoup) de l'Amûr ! ;p

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Résumé :** 19 Juin 1996, une date qui a marquée l'esprit de tous les sorciers. Dix ans plus tard, un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard pour prendre ses fonctions, mais surtout pour protéger l'école et arrêter de survivre.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Réponse aux reviews :** _Pitch _: Je ne fais jamais de chantage! C'était juste de... bon j'avoue c'était du chantage donc pour me faire pardonner je poste le chapitre deux !!! - _Narcissss :_ Alors cette fict est la réécriture d'une autre "Se Libérer", donc c'est normal que les fois ou vous les avez vu, il n'y est eut aucune modification, parce qu'il faut la comparer avec une autre... Enfin, sinon merci quand même pour la review...

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Ombres et Mercenaires

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o  
o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Mon premier mois d'enseignement à Poudlard s'est plutôt bien passé. Les élèves se sont vite fait à mon statut d'Ombre, ou plutôt de Vampire puisqu'ils ne font pas vraiment la différence entre les deux. Dumbledore m'a juste passé un savon le soir de mon premier jour de cours mais il a finalement reconnu que ce n'était pas si mal que les élèves connaissent mon statut. Par contre je me demande encore quand est ce qu'il va leur annoncer la venue des Mercenaires dans deux mois. Cet après midi, je vais aller faire un tour à Prés-au-Lard, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et comme ça je pourrais envoyer une lettre pour l'Alda.

**_Journal de Gabriel. Y. Ashlan, Ombre._**

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel referma son journal et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, avec un soupire de bien être. Il avait eut envie de prendre l'air et s'était installé sur une des plus hautes branches du saule pleureur qui était en bordure de Lac Noir. D'où il était, il pouvait voir les élèves qui avaient décidé d'aller étudier au bord de l'eau, d'autres jouaient des batailles explosives ou des parties d'échecs un peu plus loin. Le calme régnait dans le par cet Gabriel devait avouer que depuis sa disparition, dix ans plus tôt, les attaques menaient par Voldemort sur Poudlard, ou même sur Prés-au-Lard, avaient diminués de façon spectaculaire.

**- Vous comptez passer votre journée perché là haut ?** demanda une voix amusée.

Gabriel sursauta et manqua de tomber dans le vide, se rattrapant de justesse à une branche plus haute. Quand il fut stabilisé, il baissa le regard vers le sol et vit Snape qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur peint sur le visage. Harry secoua la tête et se laissa glisser de la branche pour atterrir souplement au sol.

**- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Pesta Gabriel. J'ai failli me tuer.**

Le Vampire s'était campé sur ses pieds, les bras croisés, et faisait mine de bouder. Snape haussa un sourcil moqueur.

**- Théoriquement, vous êtes déjà…**

**- Mort ! Oui je le sais, merci bien ! c'était juste une façon de parler. Vous qui semblez manier les mots avec une réelle facilité vous auriez du comprendre.** Le provoqua Gabriel.

**- Oh mais j'ai parfaitement bien compris. Seulement et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'adore déjà vous voir enrager. Je trouve cela délectable… allez savoir pourquoi.**

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et bouda un peu plus.

**- Enfin bon… j'étais ici pour vous demander si vous vouliez bien m'accompagner dans** **la Forêt Interdite. **

Gabriel haussa un sourcil moqueur à la façon de son ancien professeur.

**- Je devrai y voir un quelconque sous entendu ?** railla-t-il.

**- Absolument pas. Notre très cher Directeur refuse de laisser qui que se soit aller seul dans la Forêt Interdite et personnellement je préfère y aller avec vous plutôt qu'avec notre très cher professeur de Soin au Créatures Magiques.** Répondit Snape de façon monocorde.

**- On va dire que je prends ça comme un compliment. **

Snape secoua la tête alors qu'il suivait le Vampire dans la forêt. Il était atterré par le comportement plus que gamin que son remplaçant avait en permanence mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était amusé par ce même comportement qui lui rappelait étrangement celui du marmot de Potter Senior.

Ils s'enfoncèrent toujours plus profondément dans la forêt, à la recherche de la plante qu'il fallait à Snape. Le Vampire se délectait de l'atmosphère et de la pénombre qui régnait dans le lieux, ne se sentant plus oppressé par les rayons du soleil. Même avec le talisman tatoué dans le poignet gauche lui permettant de vivre comme n'importe quel humain, les rayons du soleil l'incommodaient toujours quand il y était exposé sur de longues durées.

**- De quelles plantes avez-vous besoin, au fait ?** demanda Harry, au bout d'un moment.

**- Juste d'aconite, et je voudrais aussi attraper deux ou trois Jobarbilles**(1).

**- C'est vrai que la pleine lune est pour très bientôt.** Murmura Gabriel.

**- Pardon ?** demanda Snape.

**- Rien, je parlais tout seul.**

**- Vous savez que c'est un des signes les plus connus de la sénilité précoce ?** questionna Snape, goguenard.

**- Vous êtes toujours aussi sympathique, ou vous êtes comme ça juste pour moi ?** répondit Harry.

Snape s'arrêta et regarda le jeune homme.

**- Personne ne vous a jamais appris à répondre aux questions que l'on vous pose ?**

**- Non et puis…**

Gabriel se tu et Severus remarque immédiatement le changement de comportement qui venait de s'opérer chez l'autre homme.

Le Vampire avait perdu son air amusé et semblait maintenant à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême sous sa peau et son regard voyageait de droite à gauche à une vitesse incroyable. Un mouvement dans un buisson à sa droite attira l'attention de Snape et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait plaqué au sol sous la Vampire qui venait de lui éviter de se faire dévorer par un Sombral déchaîné. L'animal s'arrêta et fit demi tour, prêt à bondir une nouvelle fois sur les deux hommes aux sol. Harry releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque et planta ses yeux, devenus phosphorescents dans la pénombre ambiante dans ceux morts de l'animal ; le regardant durement.

Le Sombral poussa un gémissement, semblant être de douleur, et se coucha au sol.

**- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?** questionna Snape en se tordant le cou vers l'arrière pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait.

**- Je lui aie fait comprendre quelques trucs.** Répondit Gabriel.

La voix du Vampire était métallique et son ancien professeur frissonna à la menace qu'elle contenait.

**- Ashlan ?** fini par dire Severus.

**- Oui…**

Le jeune homme avait baissé les yeux vers lui et attendait la suite.

**- Pourriez vous, vous relevez ?** dit-il en bougeant légèrement pour attirer l'attention du Vampire sur leur position.

Avec amusement, Snape crut voir le Vampire rougir alors qu'il se levait précipitamment et il attrapa avec un sourire goguenard la main que lui tendait Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

**- C'est bizarre d'habitude ils ne sont pas aussi agressifs.** Constata Severus, en époussetant son pantalon.

Il jeta ensuite un regard d'incompréhension à l'animal qui continuait à grogner sourdement mais n'osait plus bouger.

**- C'est mon odeur, Snape. Elle les excite, après tout, comme vous l'avait fait remarqué tout à l'heure, je suis mors. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent réagir aussi violemment à ma présence.**

**- Vous n'en avez jamais croisé ?** demanda Severus.

**- Pas depuis que je suis une Ombre. Vous imaginez si il y en avait qui traîné prés de l'Alda. Avec la concentration de « morts » qu'il y a là bas ? Ce serait l'enfer total !** répondit Gabriel avec un regard équivoque.

Ils marchèrent pendant une heure de plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans une clairière. Snape se dépêcha de récupérer la plante et les créatures qu'il lui fallait, puis ils rentrèrent au château.

Après être rentré, ils étaient directement aller manger. Gabriel adressa un regard noir en réponse au regard amusé de Dumbledore alors qu'il marchait au coté de Snape, babillant de l'autre homme.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Quand Gabriel retourna à son appartement, il sentit une présence qui le suivait et il se regardait. Gabriel sentit qu'elle était un peu mal à laisse et il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

**- Tu voudrais me demander quelque chose, Amaël ?** demanda Harry alors que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se décider.

**- Oui. J'aimerai… enfin je veux dire si vous en avez le droit… est-ce que vous pourriez me parler des Vampires ?** bafouilla la jeune fille. **Parce que j'ai…**

**- Je sais Amaël. Vous avez du sang Vampire. Ça se « sent ».**

Elle lui fit un sourire penaud en penchant la tête sur le coté.

**- Aller, suivez moi.** Lança Harry.

Il se retourna sachant que la jeune fille le suivait. Rapidement, ils furent devant le tableau qui masquait l'entrée des appartements du nouveau professeur de potions. Il l'ouvrit et invita Amaël à passer devant lui.

**- Asseyez vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?** proposa-t-il en lui désignant le grand canapé brun.

**- Non merci, professeur. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps.** Répondit-elle.

Gabriel vit avec amusement que le regard de la jeune fille ne pouvait empêcher son regard de voyager dans la pièce détaillant tous ce qui l'entourait. Le Vampire revint vers la jeune fille avec deux bièraubeurres à la main et en posant une devant Amaël. Elle haussa les sourcils et il lui répondit par un petit sourire.

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Amaël ?** demanda Harry, en prenant une gorgée de la boisson au goulot.

**- Tout !** répondit impulsivement la jeune fille aux cheveux mauves.

**- C'est vraiment très vaste comme sujet !** plaisanta Gabriel, alors qu'Amaël rosissait.

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

**- Comment s'organise la société Vampire ?** finit-elle, par demander.

**- Tout de suite c'est beaucoup plus précis. Il a d'abord les Goules. Ce sont les Vampires les plus faibles et issus de moldus. Ensuite il y a les Vampires, dit normaux, ils sont nés de Sorciers et ils ont des pouvoirs la plupart du temps du style hypnotique. Et enfin il y a les Ombres qui sont des Vampires très, très, puissants et c'est eux qui en quelque sorte, dirigent tout ce petit monde.**

La jeune fille joua pendant un moment avec la bout de son écharpe, prenant le temps d'assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire Gabriel. Elle reporta ensuite son regard sur son professeur.

**- Comment pouvez vous rester au soleil ? Je croyais que le soleil vous brûlait…**

**- Ça c'est un petit secret. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous le dire, mais c'est comme un sortilège.** Expliqua Gabriel.

Le jeune homme regarda vers l'horloge et la jeune fille pencha la tête sur le coté.

**- Vous devez aller quelque part ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Oui je dois aller faire un tour à Prés-au-Lard, et il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.**

**- Je peux vous accompagner, si vous voulez.** Proposa Amaël.

**- Pourquoi pas. J'attrape une veste et j'arrive.**

Il alla jusque dans sa chambre et sortit de son armoire une longue veste en cuir noir avant de rejoindre la jeune fille qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Elle eut un sifflement admirateur en voyant son professeur avec sa veste et tout de suite après elle eut un petit regard gêné.

**- C'est pas grave… c'est même plutôt flatteur.** Rigola Gabriel.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient cote à cote vers Prés-au-Lard. La jeune fille lui posait de temps en temps des questions sur les Vampires, et d'autres fois il l'écoutait raconter comment se passaient journées à Poudlard.

**- Vous êtes devenus une Ombre, il y a longtemps ?** finit-elle par demander après un long silence.

**- Environ dix ans. **

**- Donc vous devez être né dans les années soixante dix !** conclut-elle.

Gabriel rigola mais posa quand même sa question.

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait penser ça ?**

**- Et bien, vous paraissez avoir vingt cinq ans et votre transformation a eu lieu il y a dix ans… et comme les Vampires arrêtent de vieillir quand ils sont transformés vous devez être né vers 1970 et vous devriez avoir trente cinq ans, environ.** Avança Amaël, en comptant de temps en temps sur ses doigts.

**- Pas vraiment. Un Vampire normal arrêterez de vieillir, une Ombre peut choisir de vieillir ou de rajeunir à volonté, ça nous prend juste énormément de force.** Expliqua Gabriel.

**- Oh, alors quel âge avez-vous réellement ? Et si vous dites cent ans je ne vous croirais pas, vous êtes pas assez ringard.**

Gabriel rigola en se demandant comment le prendraient les jumeaux si il leur disait qu'ils étaient supers ringards avec un âge égalant presque le demi millénaire.

**- En réalité j'ai vingt six ans. J'ai préféré ne pas toucher au passage du temps, enfin pour l'instant.**

La discussion continua sur la sujet de la différence de perception du passage du temps entre humain et Vampire, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'arrête. Amaël lui jeta un regard surpris.

o0o0o0o .Flash. o0o0o0o .Back. o0o0o0o

Harry, Ron, Hermione et quelques autres élèves de Poudlard discutaient joyeusement, ou se chamaillaient, en se dirigeant vers le village de Prés-au-Lard. Ils n'avaient pas eu de journée de sortie depuis prés de deux mois et ils allaient enfin pouvoir prendre un peu l'air. Harry regardait ses meilleurs amis se disputaient au sujet du premier magasin qu'ils devraient aller voir. Le brun allait intervenir pour apporter son grain de sel, un avis différent, pour pouvoir les voir se chamailler un peu plus quand un grondement, suivit d'un léger tremblement de terre, le coupa dans son élan. Les conversassions se turent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Prés-au-Lard. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner à tout le monde de retourner à Poudlard mais un cri retentit dans le silence apeuré qui planait maintenant sur le chemin et une élève de troisième année tomba au sol.

Tout ce dont Harry pouvait se souvenir après était chaos. Les élèves s'étaient mis à courir dans tous les sens, des mangemorts à leur trousse. Il avait été emporté par le flot qui quittait la route, et séparé de ses amis. Il essaya temps bien que mal de protéger les quelques élèves qui étaient à ses cotés mais à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux tombaient au sol, un nouveau mangemort apparaissait. Harry fut bientôt entouré de cinq mangemorts. Le brun devina le sourire mauvais qu'arboraient les cinq hommes sous leur masque alors qu'ils levaient leurs baguettes pour faire pleuvoir une série de sorts sur lui. Son bouclier ne résista pas longtemps et bientôt les mages noirs fondirent sur lui, le rouant de coups de pieds et de poings. Il essaya de se protéger un minimum en se roulant en boule mais c'était peine perdue, les coups atteignaient toujours son dos, ses cotés et sa tête le faisant gémir de douleur. Ils continuèrent de le rouer de coups et alors que Harry pensait que sa torture ne prendrait jamais fin, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'éloignèrent. Le jeune homme crut vaguement comprendre que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix venaient d'arriver. Il se laissa rouler sur le dos, refoulant ses larmes et attendit que quelqu'un le trouve.

Quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre il pu seulement tourner la tête sur le coté, et tout ce qu'il vit fut le bas d'une robe de sorcier noire. Alors qu'il entendait les pas se rapprocher il pria pour que ce ne soit pas un mangemort et il ferma très fort les yeux.

o0o0o0o .Flash. o0o0o0o .Back. o0o0o0o .End. o0o0o0o

**- Professeur! Professeur!** L'appelait Amaël en le tenant par les épaules pour pouvoir le secouer.

Gabriel secoua la tête pour revenir dans le présent et il laissa glisser ses yeux vers la jeune fille. Elle semblait complètement paniquée. Il lui fit un sourire réconfortant auquel elle répondit par un soupir de soulagement.

**- Excuse moi, Amaël, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées.** Lui dit-il doucement.

**- Et bien vous deviez être très loin… vraiment très loin. Vous savez, vous m'avez fait très peur. Vous ne répondiez plus et vous aviez le regard fixé vers ces buissons, je me suis demandé si vous n'alliez pas faire, comme un malaise. **

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien maintenant. **

Il venait d'entrer dans la ville et Gabriel s'arrêta pour respirer les odeurs qu'il connaissait encore par cœur à sa grande surprise. L'odeur de bonbons de chez Honeydukes, celle des farces et attrapes de Zonko, et enfin celle plus ténue de la bièraubeurre de Mrs Rosmerta.

**- Professeur ?** appela Amaël, un peu anxieuse.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'admirai seulement la ville.** Répondit Harry.

**- Les yeux fermés ?** la jeune fille paraissait septique.

**- Oui, je l'admirai grâce à ses odeurs. **

**- Dans ce cas n'allait pas admirer par là.** Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Gabriel regarda la ruelle vers laquelle elle tendant son index et il aperçut une rue miteuse et qui devait certainement sentir l'urine. Il adressa un sourire amusé à la jeune fille.

**- Est-ce que tu saurais où est-ce que je pourrais écrire une lettre en toute tranquillité ?** interrogea Harry, en jouant parfaitement le rôle de celui qui ne connaissait pas le petit village

**- Je pense que l'auberge des Trois Balais ferrait parfaitement l'affaire.** Répondit Amaël.

**- Et bien je te suis.**

Harry recommença à marcher un peu en retrait de son élève et la suivit dans le pub quand elle en poussa la porte. La salle principale était bondée d'élèves qui leur jetèrent un regard interrogateur avant de retourner à leur conversation, pas vraiment intéressés par les nouveaux arrivants. Amaël lui désigna une table libre au fond de la table et il alla la rejoindre alors que la jeune fille le quittait pour retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient prés du bar.

Il s'installa sur la petite banquette et sortit de quoi écrire. Des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction, lui firent relever la tête.

**- Je vous sers quelque chose ?** proposa une jeune fille aux longs cheveux dorés.

Harry remarqua le tablier qui lui ceignait les hanches et il commanda une chope de bièraubeurre chaude avec reconnaissance. Il attendit patiemment que la jeune fille lui ramène sa commande pour commencer sa lettre.

_Cher… qui ?_

_Bon je pense que je vais vous écrire à tous les trois d'un coup!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien mais que vous ne faites pas trop de bêtises en mon absence._

_Ici tout ce passe bien. Les élèves et les professeurs ont bien prit le fait que je sois une Ombre, bien que Dumbledore m'ait passé un savon pour l'avoir annoncé trop tôt (à la première heure de mon premier jour de cours, pour tout avouer…)! Snape passe son temps à s'amuser à me faire sursauter (allez savoir comment il y arrive) et je pense mon temps à me venger en lui collant aux basques pour lui parle de stupidités. En parlant de Snape, mes élèves se tiennent à carreaux, ils doivent avoir peur que je vire comme leur ancien professeur… et une des élèves m'a demandée de lui parler de notre Race. Elle est tellement imprégnée de sang Vampire que je l'ai senti immédiatement et elle est vraiment adorable._

_Sinon l'Alda et son obscurité me manque… tout comme vous (enfin y a que toi, Kara, qui me manque mes je voudrais pas vexer les jumeaux _

_Je vous embrasse tous les quatre et dites à Isharya que je la contacterai rapidement._

_J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochaine cuite..!_

_Gabriel. Y. Ashlan._

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel relue sa lettre et rigola en voyant toutes les bêtises qu'il y proféré. Il alla payer sa consommation, laissant un pourboire à la serveuse avant de se diriger vers la table d'Amaël et ses amis.

**- Excusez moi, jeunes gens.** Dit-il. **Mais est-ce que tu pourrais me dire, Amaël, où je pourrais trouver un hibou ? **

Une jeune fille avec de grands yeux bleu roi et des cheveux tout aussi bleus releva la tête de l'article qu'elle lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'un jeune homme blond et posa son regard sur Harry. Elle parla avant qu'Amaël est pu dire quoi que se soit et cette dernière parut horrifiée.

**- Alors c'est lui le nouveau prof à Poudlard ! Il est plutôt canon.** Commenta-t-elle, détaillant Gabriel de la tête aux pieds.

**- Nerëa !** cria Amaël**. Ça ne va pas, c'est un de mes profs. **

**- Oui mais moi j'ai quitté Poudlard il y a deux ans donc…**

Gabriel secoua la tête, se disant vaguement qu'il le faisait beaucoup trop en se moment, et alla murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille au cheveux bleus, qu'il soupçonné d'avoir du sang de Néréides dans les veines.

**- Oh !** dit-elle, alors que Gabriel se reculait**. Je comprends parfaitement, c'est tout de même dommage.** Finit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

**- Bon et pour mon hibou ?**

**- La poste se trouve juste en face d'Honeydukes, vous ne pourrez pas la louper, elle est voyante.**

Harry les remercia d'un signe de tête et quitta le pub. En sortant il sentit le regard insistant de Nerëa sur lui et il se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil, auquel la jeune fille répondit par un immense sourire canaille.

Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas léger vers le bureau de poste et comprit en quoi il était voyant. Depuis qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, l'ancienne façade brune avait été remplacée par une peinture rose fushia et le mot « poste » était écrit en jaune. Gabriel grimaça mais poussa néanmoins la porte du bâtiment. L'intérieur était beaucoup plus normal, les murs étaient d'un blanc un peu salés à cause des allers et venues des volatiles mais tous les meubles et le sol étaient parfaitement propres.

**- Bonjour !** Puis-je vous aider ? demanda un vieil homme aux cheveux poivres et sel.

Gabriel constata que le propriétaire avait également changé mais aux vues de la façade il se serait plus attendu à une jeune fille. Surprenant le regard du Vampire, l'homme poussa un profond soupire.

**- Ma femme a eut le malheur de dire à Luna Lovegood, une artiste très connue par ici, de faire comme bon lui semblait. J'ai seulement réussit à effacer les hiboux verts et bleus qui piaillaient de façon affreuse.**

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de joue en imaginant Luna en train de peindre l'hideuse fresque et il ne pu contenir son rire. Quand il fut calmé, il essuya les larmes de rire qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues et reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui le regardait blasé.

**- Excusez moi, je crois que j'ai trop bien imaginé ce que ça pouvait donner.** Se justifia Harry, gardant quand même un sourire amusé.

**- Ça ne fait rien. Tout le monde à la même réaction.**

**- En fait, au départ je voulais un oiseau pour pouvoir envoyer une lettre.**

**- Où ?** demanda l'homme.

**- Je suis navré mais je ne peux pas vous le dire.** Répondit piteusement Harry.

**- Bien dans ce cas, est-ce loin ? **

**- Oui.** Confirma le Vampire.

**- Dans ce cas une Hirondelle de cheminée** (2) **sera parfaite pour vous, tant que vous ne l'envoyez pas dans des zones très froides.** Conclut l'homme.

**- Non, je pense que se sera parfait.** Répondit Harry.

Il sortit la lettre qu'il avait écrite un peu plus tôt et la plia pour pouvoir la mettre dans la cartouche que l'homme lui avait donné avant d'aller chercher l'oiseau.

**- Voilà jeune homme.** Il lui tendit l'hirondelle. **Ça vous fera 11 noises. **

Gabriel le remercia d'un signe de tête et posa l'argent demandé sur le comptoir avant de sortir pour laisser l'oiseau s'envoler, après lui avoir murmuré l'adresse de l'Alda.

L'hirondelle avait à peine prit son envole qu'un hurlement retentissant raisonna. Se dirigeant vers la source du bruit, il déboucha sur la place de Poudlard et trouva un spectacle qui faisait resurgir en lui des souvenirs horribles. Au centre de la place, une vingtaine de mangemorts, en cercle, visaient les passants. Gabriel vit vaguement une personne se jeter sur un des troisièmes années pour leur éviter de se faire toucher par un Doloris, et son sang se mit à bouillir quand il reconnu Amaël. Un peu plus loin, les amis de la jeune fille avaient créés un bouclier parfaitement circulaire autour d'eux et d'une petite dizaine d'élèves les plus jeunes pour les empêcher de se faire blesser.

Un grognement bestial, ressemblant à celui d'un loup, remonta le long de sa gorge et fit se retourner plusieurs personnes. Harry avança vers les mangemorts et quand il fut en face d'eux, il transforma sa baguette en un long katana, qu'il divisa en deux. Ainsi armé, il fit face aux mages noirs, et pour attirer leur attention il leur lança un sort. Immédiatement les regards des vingt hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

**- Qui es-tu pour oser te mettre en travers de notre route ?** demanda celui qui semblait être le Chef.

**- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.** Gronda Harry.

La voix du jeune homme était aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir et la note métallique qui y dansait fit frissonner toutes les personnes autour de lui. L'air semblait envahir par l'envie de tuer du Vampire et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte verte lumineuse qui rappelait les yeux d'une panthère. Un nouveau grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et les mangemorts parurent beaucoup moins sûre d'eux. Ils avaient l'impression de se trouver face à une bête sauvage qui n'attendait qu'un seul mouvement de leur part pour attaquer. Ce fut un des hommes à la droite qui commis une erreur. Un des habitants venait de lui envoyer un sortilège et plutôt que de simplement le faire dévier, il répliqua par un Doloris.

Gabriel se jeta alors sur le mangemort le plus proche de lui, le décapitant purement et simplement. Il tournoya ensuite entre les mages noirs tranchant, éventrant, tout ce qui passait à porter de sa lame, évitant les nombreuses armes que ses ennemis avaient fait apparaître. Quand il planta profondément une de ses lames dans l'abdomen de celui qu'il avait identifié comme étant le chef, il ne fit pas attention au poignard que son adversaire lui planta entre les côtés, ne laissant dépasser que la garde poisseuse de sang ennemi dépasser. Gabriel continua à se battre, semblant danser, avec toujours plus d'adversaires jusqu'à ce que des Aurors transplantent sur le lieu du combat. Quand il trancha le dernier de ses adversaires, il constata avec soulagement que personne n'avait été blessé pendant son combat et que tous les autres mangemorts avaient été maîtrisés par les membres de l'Ordre ou des Aurors. Il fit disparaître les deux katanas et se dirigea vers la fontaine. Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau pure pour les remplir d'eau et nettoya son visage avec.

**- Gabriel !** l'appela une voix venant de derrière lui.

Il se retourna et regarda Dumbledore marcher vers lui. L'homme allait lui dire quelque chose quand son regard se porta sur son torse. Gabriel fit de même et pu voir la garde du poignard dépasser d'entre ses cotés. Comme si la douleur n'attendait que la prise de conscience du Vampire, elle éclata d'un coup en millier de décharge dans tout son corps et il tomba au sol inconscient.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel poussa un grognement de douleur et essaya de porter sa main à sa tête mais il la laissa retomber sur le matelas avec une nouvelle plainte de douleur. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir comme il ne se souvenait pas avoir souffert depuis longtemps. Il ouvrit prudemment les paupières pour ne pas aggraver la migraine qui lui martelait les tempes et avec un soupire résigné il reconnu le plafond de l'infirmerie.

**- Professeur !** cria une personne à sa droite.

**- Pas si fort…** murmura-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers la source du cri.

Il reconnu vaguement la forme floue d'Amaël, et referma doucement les yeux.

**- Professeur, vous allez bien ?** interrogea-t-elle.

**- Hmpf…** grogna Harry, incapable d'articuler autre chose.

Aussitôt il entendit des pas précipiter à sa droite et il en déduit que la jeune fille était allait chercher l'infirmière. Quelques secondes plus tard ses suppositions étaient confirmées.

**- Je m'occupe de lui, Miss Mars.** Dit-elle alors qu'elle posait une main sur le front de son patient. **Allez plutôt me chercher le professeur Dumbledore. **

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de l'infirmerie en courant.

**- Vous savez que vous nous avez fait peur ?** demanda Pomfresh en l'examinant. **Surtout à la petite. Elle a passé tous ses moments de libre à votre chevet, ne vous quittant que pour manger. **

Gabriel sourit à la preuve de la gentillesse d'Amaël et demanda un verre d'eau à l'infirmière, il avait l'impression que sa langue était faite de plâtre tellement elle était pâteuse. La femme lui tendit immédiatement un verre et l'aida à se redresser en passant un bras derrière son cou.

Quand elle eut finie de le faire boire, elle le rallongea et s'éloigna pour aller parler avec Dumbledore qui attendait un peu plus loi, au coté d'Amaël.

**- Hors de question qu'il sorte avant deux semaines, Albus, si ce n'était de sa nature vampirique, il serait mort et quand bien même il n'aurait jamais du rester dans la coma aussi longtemps.** Trancha Pomfresh d'une voix sévère.

**- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?** demanda Harry, attirant l'attention sur lui.

**- Six jours, neuf heures, et trente-deux minutes, et c'est pour cela que je dis qu'il est hors de question que vous sortiez pour l'instant.**

Gabriel constata qu'elle avait raison, le poison présent sur le poignard n'aurait jamais du lui faire cet effet là, au pire il aurait du avoir quelques vomissements et la tête qui tourne mais rester dans le coma prés d'une semaine… Il soupira en se disant qu'une fois de plus il y l'avait échappé belle.

**- Combien y a-t-il eut de victimes ?** finit-il par demander à Dumbledore qui c'était rapproché de son lit.

**- Etonnement peu pour une attaque lors d'une sortie.** Répondit le Directeur, éludant la question.

**- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Albus. Combien de victimes ?** répéta Gabriel.

Le vieux sorcier poussa un soupir triste et énuméra.

**- Pas de mort, une petite quinzaine de blessés et un sort de conjonctivite sur un élève, rapidement annulé, et tout cela grâce à vous, Gabriel.**

Le Vampire poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mort.

**- Bien Gabriel, je vais vous laisser. Reposez vous bien, vos élèves ont hâte de vous retrouver.**

Gabriel hocha la tête et porta son regard sur Amaël qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Il attendit que Pomfresh s'éloigne elle aussi avant de parler.

**- On m'a dit que tu avais passé beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie. Merci.** Lui dit-il.

**- Oh… vous savez ce n'est rien, Professeur. J'étais juste inquiète. Vous êtes tombé d'un coup à Prés-au-Lard et aucun des Médicomages présents n'a su dire ce que vous aviez… alors, ce n'est vraiment rien.** Se justifia-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

**- C'est plus que tu crois. Ton aura est incroyablement pure gamine… et elle m'a apaisée pour que je puisse me réveiller plus vite.**

Amaël sembla étonnée par les paroles de son professeur mais il aurait pu jurer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose du genre.

**- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise.** Commenta-t-il, voulant savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

**- Pas vraiment. Ma mère me disait souvent la même chose quand je la veillais.** Répondit Amaël, un voile passant sur son regard.

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre comprenant que la jeune fille avait très certainement perdu ses parents ou au moins sa mère. Un silence mi gêné mi serein s'installa entre eux deux jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh revienne avec une potion à la main.

**- Désolé de vous déranger mais vous devriez aller manger puis vous reposer Miss Mars, vous en avez besoin. Quand à vous** (elle se tourna vers Gabriel) **buvez ça. Ça vous fera dormir et ça vous permettra d'effacer ces cernes de votre visage.**

Amaël salua Gabriel qui lui souhaita « bonne nuit » puis il but la potion de sommeil d'un trait.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**- Vous aimez le Quidditch, Professeur ?** demanda Amaël après l'avoir salué.

**- Oui, beaucoup même. J'y jouais souvent avec des amis à moi.** Répondit Gabriel, les yeux pétillants.

**- C'est dommage alors que vous ayez loupé ce premier match, il était vraiment… wouah !** s'exclama la jeune fille en tirant deux photos de son sac.

Elle les tendit à Harry qui pu y voir un Poufsouffle en piquet vers le sol, exécutant une finte de Wronski correcte, suivit de prés par un Serdaigle tout aussi téméraire. Sur la deuxième, on voyait juste l'instant exacte où l'attrapeur des Aigles avait réussit à se saisir du Vif d'Or.

**- C'est Serdaigle qui a gagné. 240 à 110. c'était vraiment un beau match, jusqu'à la fin, on ne savait pas qui allait gagner, un coup Serdaigle avait l'avantage et la minute suivante c'était Poufsouffle qui reprenait le dessus… enfin j'espère que vous serez sortit pour le deuxième match, c'est, évidement, Serpentard contre Griffondor.** Finit-elle.

**- Oui j'aurai vraiment aimé le voir, il a l'air d'avoir été magnifique.** Commenta Harry en rendant les photos à Amaël.

**- Il l'était.** Confirma-t-elle.

Il y eut une petite pause ou Amaël et Gabriel restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées.

**- Sinon qui m'a remplacé pendant mon absence, j'ai complètement oublié de te le demander cette dernière semaine.** Lança soudainement le Vampire.

**- C'est Snape, il n'était pas ravi mais il l'a fait. **

Le bruit du rideau, qui entourait le lit de Gabriel, qu'on tire, les fit tourner la tête et ils virent Pomfresh accompagne de Snape et de Dumbledore.

**- Je vois que vous êtes encore là, Miss Mars.** Constata Dumbledore.

**- Excusez moi, je vais vous laissez.** Dit-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

**- Vous ne nous dérangez pas, vous savez.** Lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

**- Non, non, j'ai des devoirs à faire et je pourrais passer voir le professeur Ashlan plus tard. **

Elle salua les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'infirmerie et en sortie rapidement. Gabriel fronça les sourcils puis un sourire éblouissant apparut sur son visage.

**- Pensez vous que je puisse sortir, Pompom ?** demanda Harry avec un sourire charmeur.

**- En fait, j'aurai aimé…**

**- Merci comme c'est gentil. Snape, pouvez vous me passer mes affaires derrière vous ?** demanda Harry.

L'homme pivota légèrement et attrapa les affaires de son collègue avant de lui envoyer. Gabriel les réceptionna et en quelques secondes, il fut habillé d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un gros pull en laine grise.

**- Mon plaisir fut un réel plaisir, Pompom… en espérant ne pas y revenir de si tôt.**

Il lui fit un baisemain et après une courbette, il disparut par la porte. Se n'est qu'après avoir mit deux couloirs entre lui et l'infirmière qu'il s'arrêta en riant.

**- Non mais il est… il est… rahhhhhhh !** l'entendit-il rager depuis l'infirmerie.

Il attendit, appuyé contre un mur, que Snape et Dumbledore le rejoigne. Il regardait par la fenêtre et constata que le ciel était gris, promettant un fort orage.

**- Elle l'a bien prit.** Dit-il quand les deux hommes l'eurent rejoint.

**- Je crois qu'elle vous aime bien.** Lui répondit Dumbledore avec les yeux pétillants. **Sinon il y a quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?** interrogea-t-il.

**- Oui, seul à seul dans votre bureau.** Répondit Gabriel.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore lui proposa un thé (le bonbon au citron est démodé, lol !) qu'il refusa poliment. Il ne voulait surtout pas se laisser amadouer par le vieil homme et perdre de vue son objectif premier.

**- Albus, je pense que vous devriez informer les professeurs et les élèves de la venue des Mercenaires du Chaos. Et je pense surtout qu'ils devraient venir le plus vite possible.** Dit Gabriel de but en blanc.

**- Je ne sais…**

**- Albus. Je suis persuadé que le château va être attaqué ! Volddemort ne doit pas ignorer que je suis un des professeurs et il va vouloir se venger. Et même si pour cela il doit sacrifier un certain nombre de ses hommes il sacrifiera avec des élèves du château. Et vous savez très bien que malgré vos pouvoirs et les miens, si ils sont trop nombreux, nous serons largement dépassés.** Argumenta le Vampire.

Dumbledore parut penser le pour et le contre, ses sourcils anormalement froncés faisaient ressortir les rites qui parcourraient sa peau. Il finit par se redresser dans son fauteuil, adressant un regard calme et serein à Gabriel, ainsi qu'un sourire.

**- Vous avez raison Gabriel. Nous ne devrions pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. **Conclut Dumbledore. **Vous voulez aller manger ou je convoque vos collègues maintenant ?**

**- Le plus vite sera le mieux.** Répondit Gabriel en se levant.

Il alla vers une des bibliothèques et laissa son regard courir sur les reliures des nombreux livres qui remplissaient le meuble. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bureau fut remplit par les sept autres professeurs de Poudlard, McGonagall, Snape, Chourave et Flitwick, les quatres directeurs de maison en tête, suivit de Lupin, Trelawney et enfin Pomfresh qui jeta un regard noir à son ancien patient. Harry lui adressa un sourire penaud et s'assit sur un des bords du bureau de Dumbledore, pour pouvoir faire face à ces collègues.

**- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là, Albus, pourriez vous nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez fait écourter notre repas ?** demanda McGonagall.

**- Comme vous le savez, le professeur Ashlan a prit part à l'attaque de Prés-au-Lard qui est survenue il y a deux semaines. **Commença Dumbledore. **Vous savez également que votre collègue est une Ombre…**

**- Venez en au fait, Albus. **Le coupa Snape, agacé par son supérieur.

**- Bien. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est le statut spécial qu'on les Ombres au sein d'une organisation. **

**- Je vais prendre le relais, Albus. **Lui dit Harry. **Les Ombres sont le rang le plus haut c'est les Vampires mais ils ne jouent pas seulement un rôle dans le monde vampirique, ils gouvernent aussi les Mercenaires du Chaos.**

Les yeux des personnes en face de lui s'écarquillèrent, alors que certains d'entre eux riaient nerveusement d'autres semblaient complètement incrédules.

**- Allons, Gabriel. Nous savons tous pertinemment que les Mercenaires du Chaos ne sont qu'un mythe, très beau mais un mythe quand même. Comment Elfes Noirs, Ombres, Nymphes, Néréides et Fées pourraient s'associer ? **rigola McGonagall.

**- De la même façon que des sorciers, des gobelins, des elfes de maison et des demi géants, professeur.** Répondit Harry avec un sérieux mortel.

**- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous êtes sérieux ? Vous êtes réellement membre de cette organisation ? **demanda Flitwick.

**- Aussi sérieux que je puisse l'être. **

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que chacun méditaient les paroles du Vampire. Gabriel croisa furtivement le regard de Snape et il su que l'homme était déjà au courant pour les Mercenaires, après tout Voldemort avait voulu faire de sa « mère » son esclave.

**- D'accord… mais quel est le rapport entre les Mercenaires et vous, Gabriel ? **demanda Remus. **Et pourquoi nous révéler le secret le mieux gardé de toute l'histoire du Monde Sorcier maintenant, Albus. **Finit-il.

**- Parce que, Remus, Gabriel Ashlan en fait parti. **

Harry jeta un regard noir à Dumbledore alors qu'il souriant de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

**- Vous êtes… **commença Trelawney, apeurée.

**- Un Mercenaire du Chaos. Oui, Sybille. Je suis l'un des quatre Capitaines, au même titre que Kara Esha, Kasen et Kiyoshi Cole ; sous le commandement d'Isharya Kanato. **

**- Oui, y me semblez bien avoir compris quelque chose dans le genre, mais Albus, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi nous le dire maintenant ?** répéta Remus.

**- Oh… parce que les Mercenaires du Chaos auraient du arriver à l'école dans un peu plus d'un mois et demi.**

**- Pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi vous ne nous aviez pas encore prévenu ? **demanda Minerva.

Dumbledore posa un regard amusé sur sa sous-Directrice et fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

**- Je n'ai pas voulu vous en parler jusqu'à maintenant parce que je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Comme vous l'avez souligné c'est un des secrets les mieux gardés de notre monde, alors imaginez comment réagirait Fudge en l'apprenant. Et également parce qu'il ne devait pas arriver avant longtemps. **

**- Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris… **commença Snape. **Les Mercenaires vont venir s'installer au château dans un laps de temps très courts. **

**- Oui. Je pense que vous devriez aller méditer sur ce que je viens de vous apprendre. **Conclut Dumbledore.

Plusieurs des professeurs présents semblèrent hésiter mais après avoir apparemment réfléchit ils décidèrent de quitter la pièce.

**- Ca c'est pas trop mal passé. D'habitude les gens ont des réactions beaucoup plus violente.** Constata tristement le Vampire.

**- Allons, Gabriel. Ils ont passé un mois à vous côtoyer et ils vous ont vu vous battre pour défendre vos élèves. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont surtout étonnés, nous venons de leur annoncer que les Mercenaires du Chaos, qui sont une des plus belles légendes du Monde Sorcier. **Lui dit calmement Dumbledore.

Gabriel acquiesça vaguement et souhaita une bonne soirée au Directeur. Il regagna rapidement ses appartements, ne souhaitant croiser aucun de ses élèves, ou un de ses collègues.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Il alla directement dans sa chambre et disposa au sol, cinq bougies marron formant un pentacle inversé. Il s'assit au centre de la figure géométrique et d'un claquement de doigts alluma toutes les bougies. Il ferma les yeux, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Il se concentra ensuite sur l'image d'Isharya avant de se retrouver debout au milieu d'une espèce d'enchevêtrement de cubes, tous de formes et de couleurs différentes. Il fronça les sourcils et chercha autour de lui. Voilà à quoi ressemblait l'esprit de sa « mère », et depuis dix ans il essayait de trouver à quoi ça pouvait bien faire référence.

**- J'ai mis plus de deux cents ans à comprendre mon propre esprit, Gabriel, laisse toi le temps de comprendre. **

Isharya se tenait devant lui. Elle était majestueuse dans sa robe de mousseline perle, ses longs cheveux pourpres attachés en un chignon savant.

**- Que me vaut ta visite, Angel ?** murmura-t-elle en effleurant la joue de Gabriel de ses lèvres.

**- J'ai besoin de vous à Poudlard…Il y a eu une attaque…**

**- Je suis au courant, les journaux en ont beaucoup parlé. Ils ont aussi beaucoup parlé de cet homme mystérieux qui avait décimé prés des trois quarts des mangemorts présents.**

**- Je suis désolé de mettre fait remarquer… **tenta Harry.

**- Tu es un menteur, Angel. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as attendu temps de temps pour nous demander de l'aide ? **questionna Isharya.

**- J'ai été blessé et je suis resté plus de six jours endormi, après ça Pomfresh a voulu me garder sous la main. Isha, c'est pour ça que j'ai peur, elle m'a dit que j'ai presque frôlé la mort, et seul le poison d'une manticorps peut mettre un vampire dans un tel état. Tu imagine si Voldemort a pu en capturer ne serait ce qu'une ?** demanda-t-il à Isharya.

**- Oui, j'imagine. Nous viendrons, Kara, Kasen, Kiyoshi et une vingtaine d'autres. En attendant tâche de rester en vie, Angel. **Lui dit-elle.

Le monde autour d'eux commença à devenir flou, les couleurs se mélangeant entre elles. Il eut juste le temps de dire à sa mère d'arriver le samedi suivant avant d'avoir l'impression de tomber.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était allongé sur le sol de sa chambre, les bougies étaient éteintes depuis longtemps. Ce genre de communication qui ne lui prenait presque pas de force en temps normal, l'avait exténué, en raison du fait qu'il avait du forcer les défenses de Poudlard. Il se hissa sur son lit, ne prenant même pas le temps de se déshabiller et il s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha son oreiller.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o  
o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Et de deux ! Bientôt l'arrivée des Mercenaires, et vous vous en étiez peut être aperçu avant (enfin pour ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne version) j'ai virée beaucoup de personnages, où ils ne feront que de petites (toutes petites) apparitions. Je les aimais vraiment beaucoup mais… c'était trop compliqué à écrire avec eux tous du coup je me suis facilité le travail.

**(1)** : « Jobarbille » : Minuscule oiseau bleu tacheté qui n'émet aucun son jusqu'au moment de sa mort, où il se met subitement à pousser un long cri composé de tous les sons entendus au cours de sa vie. Ses plumes sont un ingrédient important dans la composition des potions affectant la mémoire.

**(2)** : « Hirondelle de cheminée » : ou Hirondelle rustique est un oiseau migrateur capable de parcourir de très grande distance. (Et comme j'estime que l'Alda est loin de Poudlard… c'était l'oiseau parfait).

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o


	3. Entrée en scène remarquée

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Se Libérer

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Ecriveuse :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Titre :** Ikinokoru. ( Survivre).

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter n'est pas à moi ! Même si je demande très fort, personne ne veut me le donner. Par contre tous les Mercenaires du Chaos sont à moi !

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Je ne vais sûrement pas vous gâcher la surprise.

**Genre :** Général avec un peu (beaucoup) de l'Amûr ! ;p

Note : Aprés une trés longue nuit où j'ai pas dormir, je lutte en ce oment même contre le sommeil (qui a dit on s'en fout???) pour puovoir vous poster ce chapitre trois !!! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût. Pour les réclamations, c'est la petit bouton e bas à gauche !!! ;)

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Résumé des chapitres précédents (parce que même moi j'en ai besoin...) :** Gabriel Ashlan arrive à Poudlard pour prendre le poste de professeur de Potions laissé vacanquant par Snape, qui devient ENFIN professeur de DCFM !!! Personne ne connait la véritable identité de Gabriel mais ils sont tous, même les élèves, au courant qu'il est un Vampire. Le jour de la première sortie à Poudlard, Amaël, une jeune fille ayant du sang Vampire, demande à Gabriel de lui parler de sa race. Il discute tous les deux sur le chemin de Prés-au-Lard et il rencontrera les amis d'Amaël. Une attaque de mangemorts sera menée sur le village et Gabriel prendra part au combat principal, décimant une bonne partie des méchants !!! Dumbledore et Gabriel annoncent aux professeurs de Poudlard que l'organisation des Mercenaires du Chaos n'est pas une légende et ( ¤petite croix rouge¤ vous en êtes là.).

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Entrée en scène remarquée

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o  
o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Je n'ai pas encore revu mes collègues depuis l'annonce de hier soir. J'ai peur de leur réaction… peur qu'ils me rejettent. Dumbledore m'a envoyé un hibou pour me convoquer dans son bureau pour que l'on puisse mettre la touche finale aux derniers détails qu'ils restent à voir.

Je suis vraiment impatient d'être à ce soir pour pouvoir retrouver ceux qui sont devenus ma famille, même si je ne pourrais pas les voir tout de suite puis que, comme les autres professeurs, je dois surveiller les élèves lors du bal d'Halloween. Enfin ils pourront toujours venir me tenir compagnie…

_**Journal de Gabriel. Y. Ashlan, Ombre.**_

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel remit son journal sous son oreiller et roula sur le dos. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, presque deux mois plus tôt, il lui était arrivé des vertes et des pas mûres. Il avait « accidentellement » révélé son statut d'Ombre dés sa première heure de cours, avait fait ami-ami avec l'homme qui le détestait le plus lorsqu'il s'appelait encore Harry Potter, avait passé presque un après midi à parler de Vampire avec l'une de ses élèves, s'était fait draguer par une amie de cette même élève et enfin avait prit par à la défense de Prés-au-Lard lors d'une attaque de mangemorts sur ledit village.

**Pas de quoi fouetter un chat !** pensa Harry.

Il eut un fou rire en constatant que ce qu'il racontait été complètement stupide, mais rire après son coma (« Tiens je l'avais oublié celui là ») lui faisait le plus grand bien. .

Il se redressa dans son lit d'un coup de reins et regarda l'heure qu'il était. Il lui restait encore dix minutes pour se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur. Gabriel se leva, préférant être en avance, rassembla rapidement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse et alla enfiler ses rangers dans le hall.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Il parcourrait les couloirs d'un pas joyeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la présence de Snape dans un couloir un peu plus loin. Il finit par reprendre son chemin et rejoignit rapidement son collègue. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Snape remarqua enfin sa présence. Harry se mordilla la lèvre en attendant la réaction de l'homme et quand celui-ci tourna la tête, il eut l'impression que le temps s'amusait à passer au ralentit. Gabriel constata avec un léger soupire de soulagement que le regard de son ancien professeur restait identique, quoique un peu plus moqueur. Sans un mot, ils reprirent la direction du bureau directorial.

**- Vous savez, j'ai été mangemort alors ce que vous êtes vraiment…**

Gabriel fut touché par la confiance que lui accordait Snape pour lui révéler ça, mais l'emploi du passé lui fit froncer les sourcils.

**- Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'êtes plus ?** demanda Harry.

**- Plus depuis que le Lord ne me fait plus confiance. Il ne m'a pas tué, mais il ne m'appelle plus. Ce qui fait de moi un paria pour les deux camps.** Expliqua Snape.

**- Vous voulez entrer chez les Mercenaires ?** rigola Harry en grimpant les escaliers.

**- C'est à voir…** murmura Severus alors que Harry ouvrait la porte du bureau, sans plus faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**- Bonjour Gabriel, Severus.** Lança gaiement Dumbledore.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau, l'un à la suite, et saluèrent d'un signe de tête les personnes qui étaient déjà présentent à la réunion de la veille. Gabriel alla reprendre sa place sur son coin de bureau et Snape s'assis à la seule place qui restait, entre Flitwick et Remus.

**- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous là… Avez-vous pu contacter Isharya Kanato,** **Gabriel ?** demanda le vieux sorcier.

**- Oui et elle a été de mon avis.**

**- Votre avis ?** le coupa McGonagall.

**- D'avancer la date d'arrivée des Mercenaires. Ils arriveront donc dans l'après midi.** Répondit Gabriel.

**- Combien ? **

Gabriel porta son regard vers Pomfresh qui parlait pour la première fois en deux jours et il eut envie de rire, pendant quelques secondes, de l'air soucieux qu'elle affichait. Gabriel aurait pariait qu'elle se demandait combien de casses cous en plus, Poudlard allait accueillir.

**- Un peu moins de vingt cinq. **

**- Si peu !** s'étonna l'infirmière.

**- Pompom.** Rigola Dumbledore. **Ce n'est qu'une délégation. Si le besoin s'en fait sentir, d'autres pourront venir, et puis les Mercenaires sont réellement très puissants.**

La femme reporta son regard, plein de questions vers Harry, et il eut l'impression qu'elle le passait au rayon X.

**- Savez vous qui seront ces vingt personnes ?** demanda Chourave.

**- Absolument… pas !** répondit joyeusement Harry.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Ses collègues le regardaient comme si il était devenu complètement fou.

**- Je vais simplement une totale et entière confiance à Isharya. Elle aura, à coup sûr, rassemblé les meilleurs.** Expliqua Harry, un sourire dans la voix.

Un silence calme tomba sur la pièce jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne le brise.

**- Plus de questions ? **demanda-t-il. **Plus rien à ajouter ? **Continua-t-il en se tournant vers le professeur de potions.

Le jeune homme fit signe que non et se leva d'un geste souple de son morceau de bureau.

Les personnes présentent dans le bureau sortirent les unes après les autres, laissant Dumbledore seul avec Lupin.

**- Y aurait-il quelque chose qui vous tracasse ; Remus ? **demanda poliment Dumbledore.

Le loup garou sembla hésiter une seconde puis se décida à parler.

**- Vous pensez qu'il nous réserve encore beaucoup de surprises ? **interrogea-t-il, le front plissé.

**- Qui cela ? **

**- Gabriel Ashlan.**

Dumbledore eut un petit rire et reposa la tasse qu'il tenait à la main sur son bureau.

**- Si vous saviez Remus… si vous saviez… Maintenant je pense que nous devrions rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.**

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel était en train de se demander si Dumbledore comptait annoncer l'arrivée des Mercenaires au petit déjeuner ou si il comptait attendre le déjeuner.

Il allait passer les portes de la Grande Salle quand une nouvelle présence à ses cotés le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et posa un regard surpris sur le Directeur de Poudlard.

**- Chacun ses secrets, Gabriel. **Lui lança mystérieusement Dumbledore avant de passer les portes de la Grande Salle.

Gabriel resta un moment interloqué. Il finit par secouer la tête et reprendre son chemin vers la table des professeurs alors que Dumbledore commençait son discours.

**- Chers élèves, je suis désolé de vous déranger en plein petit déjeuner mais je vous demanderais de m'accorder un peu d'attention. Comme vous le savez déjà votre professeur de potions est une Ombre mais cela n'est pas sa seule particularité… si je puis me permettre. Commença Dumbledore. Gabriel Ashlan fait également partie d'une organisation appelée les « Mercenaires du Chaos ».**

Un brouhaha indescriptible s'éleva dans la salle. Certains poussaient des cris de stupeur, ou de peur, alors que d'autres regardaient Harry comme si il était une bête de foire. Et enfin, une minorité d'élèves ne saisissaient pas tous les tenants et les aboutissements de l'histoire.

**- Silence !** Cria Dumbledore pour arriver à ce faire entendre. **Vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez quand j'aurai fini. Si je vous annonce cela maintenant c'est parce que cet après midi, un certain nombre de Mercenaires du Chaos vont arriver pour loger à Poudlard.**

**- Pourquoi ? **demanda un élève de Serpentard.

**- Tout simplement pour protéger l'école. Après l'attaque de Prés-au-Lard, vos professeurs et moi-même, craignons que Voldemort ne s'en prenne au château en représailles.** Expliqua calmement Dumbledore.

Un silence lourd plana à l'évocation de l'attaque qui était survenue deux semaines plus tôt et avait fait annuler toutes les sorties prévues.

**- Il y en aura combien ? **interrogea une autre élève.

**- Je pense que c'est à votre professeur de potions de répondre à ce genre de question.**

Gabriel jeta un regard vaguement ennuyé au vieux sorcier et se leva pendant que ce dernier s'asseyait.

**- Il y aura un peu moins de vingt cinq hommes.** Répondit Harry.

Un autre silence tomba sur la Grande Salle pendant que les élèves digéraient ce qu'on venait de leur annoncer.

**- Euh… je vais peut être paraître stupide mais qui sont exactement ces « Mercenaires » qui semblent avoir une si mauvaise réputation ?** demanda un élève de septième année de Poufsouffle.

Les yeux du Vampire se perdirent dans le vide et il sembla à ceux, qui étaient assez proche pour pouvoir le voir correctement, que le jeune homme revivait des souvenirs qu'il avait longtemps oubliés, comme si ils n'étaient pas les siens.

Remus se leva et prit la parole à la place de Gabriel.

**- Il y a très longtemps les Mercenaires du Chaos fascinaient plus qu'ils ne terrifiaient. Si je ne m'abuse, ce Clan, a été fondé il y a 2500 ans par trois personnes. Syna Sorel, une nymphe de l'air, Orion Wind, un Elfe, et Dorian Myskin, un Vampire. Pendant de longues années, ils ont vécus en marge de la société, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour** (Snape grimaça à l'emploi du qualificatif « beau ») **le Vampire devienne fou et décime un village entier. Après cela les Mercenaires sont devenus, petit à petit, une légende.** Expliqua le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

**- Bien maintenant que le professeur Lupin a éclaircit certains points, vous devriez aller finir vos préparatifs pour le bal de ce soir. Je suis persuadé qu'une journée ne sera pas de trop, et les elfes de maisons pourront tranquillement décorer la Grande Salle. **

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, ¨Pomfresh lui ayant demandée de passer, quand il eut l'impression d'être suivit. Il tourna à gauche et se colla au mur, disparaissant dans l'ombre de celui-ci. Avec un sourire, le Vampire constata que c'était Amaël qui la suivait. Il remarqua aussi l'air surpris qu'elle affichait en ne le voyant plus devant elle.

**- Ce n'est pas bien de suivre les gens.** Lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

La Griffondor sursauta et se retourna vers son professeur, les joues rougies.

**- Je ne vous suivais pas…** enfin pas vraiment, je voulais vous parler.

L'air mi indigné, mi gêné, de la jeune fille le fit rire.

**- Je le sais bien, Amaël.** Lâcha Harry. **Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux.** Constata-t-il en attrapant une mèche de cheveux qui arrivait maintenant au niveau des omoplates de la jeune fille.

Amaël récupéra sa mèche de cheveux et éloigna la remarque d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

**- Vous n'alliez pas à l'infirmerie.** Finit-elle par demander.

**- Si, Pompom veut me voir. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien.** Répondit Harry dans un murmure comme si il lui confiait un secret.

**- Je vous accompagne.**

La Griffondor roula des yeux et emboîta le pas à son professeur.

**- Tu te comportes comme une gamine. **

**- Une ga… vous n'avez même pas dix ans de plus que moi !**

**- Je sais mais moi, je ne vais plus à l'école.** Contra Harry.

**- Vous êtes complètement puérile là, professeur, vous le savez ?**

Gabriel hocha vigoureusement la tête alors qu'Amaël secouait la tête en riant.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**- Encore un peu et j'allais vous chercher !** s'exclama Pomfresh en voyant Gabriel, suivit d'Amaël, pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

Gabriel lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse et alla s'allonger, en pantalon, sur l'un des lits.

**- Professeur, qu'elle était la nature véritable des relations entre les fondateurs des Mercenaires du Chaos ?** demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant du lit.

**- Ils s'aimaient.** Répondit doucement Harry. **Mais un amour à trois et déjà mal vu mais en plus si vous n'êtes pas de la même race… alors ils ont fuis juste pour pouvoir être heureux. Ils ont acceptaient dans le Clan toutes les personnes qui étaient dans le même cas qu'eux, ceux qui vivaient un amour hors norme. **

Amaël voyait que les yeux de son professeur brillaient de tristesse, et elle arrivait même à la ressentit tellement le jeune homme en était imprégné.

**- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?** insista-t-elle.

**- Isharya et son amant, un Elfe, les ont rejoins. Seulement quelques semaines plus tard, Syna s'est faite tuée alors Orion et Shiro, le fiancé d'Isharya, ont demandé aux deux Vampires de les transformer. La transformation a mal tournée et ils sont devenus fous. Isharya et Dorian ont du les tuer, c'est pour cela qu'Isharya, la seule qui est resté en vie, a voulut que les Mercenaires deviennent une légende.**

La jeune fille avait plaqué une main devant sa bouche et regardaient son professeur avec un air profondément triste. Elle regarda l'infirmière aller chercher quelque chose dans son bureau avant de revenir.

**- Buvez ça.** Dit-elle en lui tendant une potion de sommeil.

Le Vampire but la potion d'un trait et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Amaël s'avança jusqu'à toucher le lit et s'accroupit au niveau de la tête de son professeur. Elle passa doucement l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry.

**- Dormez bien.** Lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa ensuite, sous le regard de compatissant de Pomfresh, et quitta l'infirmerie.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Harry se réveille en sursaut et passa une main tremblante sur son fort. Il constata avec énervement qu'il était trempé de sueur et il se dégagea des draps.

**- Ah, vous êtes déjà réveillé, Gabriel. J'espère que vous avez pu un peu récupérer parce que vous étiez vraiment épuisé tout à l'heure.** Lui dit-elle en lui tendant son pull.

**- Oui, merci.**

Il sortit ensuite de l'infirmerie en courant sans faire attention à Pomfresh qui lui criait de revenir. Il se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour se débarrasser de la sueur froide qui lui courait encore le long de l'échine. Il prit ensuite un pantalon en cuir et un pull en angora, le tout noir.

Quand il fut sûr d'avoir autour du bras son poignet de force (1), il quitta ses appartement pour se rendre dans le parc, où Dumbledore et les autres devaient attendre l'arrivée des Mercenaires.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**- Ah, Gabriel ! Quand pensez vous qu'ils vont arriver ?** demanda Dumbledore alors que le jeune homme se frayait un chemin parmi les élèves.

**- Ils ne devraient pas tarder… il va être l'heure de passer à table.** Répondit Harry légèrement abattu.

Les élèves qui avaient pu entendre leur professeur furent prit d'un fou rire alors que Dumbledore souriait joyeusement.

**- Qu'est-ce que…** commença McGonagall.

Le professeur de métamorphoses ne pu finir sa phrase. Le château venait d'être secouait par un violent choc, qui l'envoya au sol ainsi que d'autres personnes.

**- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Minerva en saisissant la main que lui tendait Harry.

Le jeune homme paraissait embêtait alors qu'il se campait sur ses pieds.

**- Euh… si j'étais vous je ferais attention. Je suis persuadé que ça va…**

Une autre secoue envoya bon nombre d'élèves au sol.

**- Recommencer.** Termina Harry.

**- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe, Gabriel ?** interrogea Dumbledore.

**- Je pense…**

**- Eh bien accouchez !** le pressa Snape, en désagrippant la main de Chourave de son bras.

**- A mon avis, Isharya teste les défenses de Poudlard.** Lâcha Gabriel.

**- Elle fait quoi ?** s'écria Pomfresh.

**- Elle teste les défenses de Poudlard face à de la magie des Ombres, elfique ou bien des éléments. Et je pense qu'elle en est satisfaite.** Conclut le Vampire.

**- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Ashlan ?** interrogea sarcastiquement Snape.

Harry leva le bras et pointa du doigt une mince silhouette qui s'avançait vers eux. Les élèves furent subjugués par la puissance qui émanait de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avançait d'un pas sûr et altier vers le rassemblement d'élèves et de professeurs mais à mit chemin elle s'arrêta. Harry fronça les sourcils en sentant le mauvais coup mais il ne pu rien faire quand elle leva le bras et jeta un sorts. Quelques secondes plus tard, les habitants de Poudlard purent admirer le nouveau professeur de potions avec les cheveux teintés d'une jolie couleur mauve clair.

**- Kara, je vais te tuer !** rugit Harry en se mettant à courir.

**- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas nous tuer cette andouille…**dit un homme, surgit de nulle part, en retenant Harry par le bras gauche.

**- Elle te manquerait trop après !** finit son double en maintenant Harry en place par le bras droit.

**- Kas', Kyo, je vous jure que si vous ne me lâchez pas, Poudlard sera votre dernière demeure. **

**- Même pas peur ! **lâchèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Mais les élèves purent constater qu'ils avaient lâché Gabriel et étaient partis en courant pour mettre de la distance entre eux et le Vampire furieux.

**- Les garçons, ça suffit ! **ordonna une voix ferme alors que les trois jeunes hommes couraient autour de groupe de professeurs qui les regardaient comme si ils étaient devenus fous.

La voix était douce et claire mais toutes les personnes rassemblées devant Poudlard sentirent l'avertissement qu'elle contenait. La femme qui avait parlait était encore plus belle que celle qu'ils avaient vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses longs cheveux pourpre entouraient son visage fin à la peau mâte. Ses yeux, couleur améthyste, éclairaient son visage. Une incroyable impression de puissance émanait d'elle et la longue tunique de mousseline blanche qu'elle portait lui donnait un coté éthéré, presque irréel. Quand elle passa au niveau de Gabriel, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, faisant reprendre immédiatement une couleur normale aux cheveux du Vampire.

Un « Maiseuh… » retentit derrière les élèves et ils se retournèrent pour voir la première femme, accroupit sur la rambarde des marches qui menaient au Grand Hall. Elle affichait un air boudeur et Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui sembla l'amuser particulièrement.

**- Je vous présente, mes chers élèves et professeurs, Isharya Kanato, le Chef du Clan du Chaos. Et ses jeunes Capitaines…** annonça Dumbledore, un énorme sourire ravis plaqué au visage.

**- Jeune… jeune, à part moi… **marmonna Gabriel.

**- Ze t'ai entendu, Petit Vampire ! **cria Kara depuis son perchoir.

**- M'en fout !** répondit Harry en lui tirant la langue.

**- Je suis dans un monde parallèle, où tout le monde est devenu fou et je suis obligé de rester là pour constater les dégâts. **Murmura Snape complètement halluciné sous le regard narquois de Harry.

Le jeune homme lui tapota l'épaule, l'air de dire que tout allait s'arranger et ils suivirent Dumbledore qui prenait la direction de la Grande Salle.

**- Au fait, où est le reste de vos troupes ? **interrogea McGonagall.

**- C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir. **Répondit Isharya avec un soupire de résignation.

**- Bah, ils ne doivent pas être loin, aucun de louperaient l'heure du repas. **Lança joyeusement Kasen, un des jumeaux.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi la procession s'était subitement arrêtée. Il joua des coudes pour pouvoir arriver devant et échangea un regard désespéré avec sa « mère ». Assis à une table qui n'était pas là le matin, une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes discutaient gaiement sans faire grand cas de tous les regards braqué vers eux.

**- Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre qu'on vous invite à entrer ? **demanda Gabriel.

Le visage des Mercenaires assis à la table devint moqueur et Harry craignant le pire les coupa.

**- Ne répondez surtout pas !**

Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire et Snape vit la jeune fille qui avait teint les cheveux du Vampire, venir se blottir dans ses bras.

**- Non, j't'aime plus. **Lui dit Gabriel en faisant mine de la repousser.

Kara releva son visage pâle vers le jeune homme, ses grands yeux ambre tous mouillés et le menton tremblotant.

**- D'accord, d'accord, je t'aime très beaucoup, ma vieille. **Corrigea Gabriel en l'entourant de ses bras.

**- Vieille !** s'indigna la blonde. **Non mais je pourrais être ton arrière, arrière, arrière… enfin ton ancêtre… un peu de respect demie portion. **

**- Tu vois même toi tu avoues être une ancêtre. **Rétorqua Gabriel.

Ils se tirent la langue et rejoignirent la table après que Dumbledore ait inviter tout le monde à faire de même.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Le repas s'était déroulé dans le calme relatif, enfin les Mercenaires s'étaient à peu prés bien tenu après qu'Isharya ait poussé un cri d'énervement. Harry se laissa tomber dans un des canapés qui étaient apparus après le repas et poussa un soupire d'aise.

Son regard voyagea dans la Grande Salle qui avait était décorée de noir et d'orange. Une grande partie des élèves étaient au centre de la piste de danse, en train de se trémousser sur le son pop'rock du dernier groupe sorcier à la mode. D'autres s'étaient installés dans des coins tranquilles pour discuter ou jouer à des jeux louches (dixit McGo').

Le Vampire poussa une expiration douloureuse, et légèrement sifflante, quand Kara lui sauta sur le ventre.

**- Tu t'amuses bien. **Demanda-t-il à la Vampire.

Il la regarda faire des petits signes à un groupe de Poufsouffle qui la regardait avec une complète adoration. Elle leur envoya un baiser avant de se retourner vers son ami.

**- Ouais, ils sont vraiment super craquants ! **s'extasia-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

**- Hmm… et surtout très, très, mineurs ! Alors garde tes sales idées perverses loin d'eux. **Lui dit Gabriel avec un regard lourd d'avertissement.

**- Mais elles les aiment mes idées perverses tes élèves… et puis au lieu de me surveiller moi, tu ferais mieux de garder les jumeaux à porter de la main parce que sinon… **prévint-elle.

Gabriel se contorsionna pour pouvoir voir la piste de danse derrière lui et surtout ce que Kara pointé de l'index.

Au milieu de la piste, une Serpentarde dansait entre deux hommes, tous deux grands, aux courts cheveux bruns, et à la peau laiteuse.

Gabriel poussa un juron particulièrement bien imagé et se leva d'un bon, faisant tomber Kara au sol. Elle lui jeta un regard mi colérique mi amusé alors qu'elle se relevait en se massant les fesses et que lui se frayait un chemin parmi la foule mouvante d'élèves. Kara rigola alors que Gabriel attrapait par la peau du cou Kasen pou l'éloigner de son élève. Mais ce que n'avait pas calculé Harry, c'est que Kasen faisait bien quinze centimètre de plus que lui et qu'il était un concentré de force brute. L'autre Vampire se retourna et l'attrapa par les hanches pour le coller à lui. Gabriel essaya de se détacher de son ami mais déjà ce dernier commençait à onduler lentement contre lui. Très vite Harry oublia où il était et reprit ses habitudes de l'Alda, dansant sensuellement contre Kasen, en oubliant même son élève dont Kiyoshi pouvait profiter pleinement maintenant que son frère avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Un cri fit sursauter les deux danseurs et Gabriel se retourna alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait tout le dos. Il avait l'affreuse impression d'être revenu dix ans en arrière quand McGonnagal les avaient surprit lui et Ginny dans un couloir du troisième étage. Il se décolla prestement de Kasen et fit face à sa collègue, essaya d'avoir l'air un minimum coupable.

**- Ashlan ! Nous sommes dans une école, ici pas dans… dans ! **cria la vieille directrice de Griffondor.

La femme se dirigeait encore vers eux, écartant sans ménagement les élèves de son passage, alors que Gabriel et Kasen regardaient leurs pieds.

**- Non mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête ? **demanda-t-elle les joues rouges d'énervement.

**- Mais j'y suis pour rien moi… c'est lui qui m'a obligé ! **répliqua Gabriel en lançant un regard noir à Kasen qui se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire comme un gamin qui vient de faire une farce.

**- C'est… vous n'avez plus cinq ans, Ashlan, assumez vos erreurs. Allez vous asseoir **(elle désigna le canapé où était assise Kara) **et n'en bougez plus de la soirée, vous en avez déjà assez fait.**

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea un pas rapide vers la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore regardait Gabriel les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Gabriel maudit vaguement le vieux sorcier de s'amuser de sa mauvaise posture et traîna les pieds, comme un gosse, vers le canapé, non sans avoir décollé Kyo de son élève. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Kara le regarda s'asseoir à coté d'elle et éclata d'un rire clair.

**- Oh, c'est bon, hein ! Y manquerait plus que mes élèves s'y mettent aussi. **Commenta Gabriel en boudant.

Un bruit étouffé lui fit tourner la tête vers la gauche et son regard se posa sur Amaël. La jeune fille avait sa main devant sa bouche et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes de rire.

**- C'est la fin…** murmura Gabriel en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé et en croisant les bras.

Amaël n'y tint plus et elle éclata de rire, à son tour, rapidement suivit par Kara, Kasen et Kyo.

**- Au fait qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **finit par demander Harry, en mettant un claque derrière la tête de Kasen qui faisait mine de vouloir l'embrasser.

**- Je sais pas vraiment… j'ai eu comme l'impression d'être attiré par vos auras… **répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

**- C'est ton sang vampire qui a du réagir avec le notre. **Expliqua Kyo en attrapant son frère pour qu'il arrête d'embêter Gabriel.

Ils se mirent alors à discuter joyeusement, demandant à la jeune fille de lui raconter tout ce qu'avait fait Gabriel depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, ou plutôt au petit matin, Gabriel du ramener, avec l'aide de Kara, Kasen et Ky o dans leur chambre, les deux Vampires étant complètement soûls. Il regagna ensuite ses propres appartements et prit directement la direction de sa chambre, où il se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller tellement il était fatigué. Il soupira de gratitude quand sa tête entra en contact avec le moelleux de son oreiller.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Troisième chapitre ! Y sont comment mes Mercenaires ?  
D'abord merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour les chapitres précédents et à qui j'aurai, éventellement pas répondu (y en a???) et au autres : merci d'être arrivé jusqu'à cette petite note !!!

BisoOs à tous et au prochain chapitre !


	4. Blessures et vérité

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Se Libérer

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Ecriveuse :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Titre :** Ikinokoru. ( Survivre).

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter n'est pas à moi ! Même si je demande très fort, personne ne veut me le donner. Par contre tous les Mercenaires du Chaos sont à moi !

**Rating :** M.

**Pairing :** Je ne vais sûrement pas vous gâcher la surprise.

**Genre :** Général avec un peu (beaucoup) de l'Amûr ! ;p

**Note de l'Ecriveuse :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre avec pleins des révélations !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et _**J**oyeux **N**oël_ et _**B**onne **A**nnée_ à tous !!! Kisu et à l'année prochaine... ;)

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Résumé :** 19 Juin 1996, une date qui a marquée l'esprit de tous les sorciers. Dix ans plus tard, un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard pour prendre ses fonctions, mais surtout pour protéger l'école et arrêter de survivre.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Don de Sang

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Depuis un peu moins de deux semaines que les Mercenaires sont arrivés. La cohabitation avec les élèves et les professeurs se passe on ne peut mieux. Je pense bien que je n'ai jamais autant ris. Le souvenir le plus mémorable est lorsque Kasen s'est mis à draguer Snape, qui après que le Vampire lui est mis la main au fesses, lui a mis la pus belle baffe que je n'ai jamais vu. La tête de Kasen était… vraiment inoubliable, le pauvre n'a même pas comprit ce qui lui arrivé. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucun élève sinon c'était fini de la crédibilité de Snape. Il y également eu, cette fois devant les élèves, une bagarre entre Kara et Kiyoshi parce qu'il avait prit toute l'eau chaude, mais Isharya les a vite calmé.

Il a aussi neigé, ce qui a entraîné une immense bataille de boules de neige entre tous les élèves de Poudlard (qui pour une fois étaient totalement solidaire) et nous pauvres petits Mercenaires du Chaos surentraînés. Enfin ça ne nous a pas empêché de gagner haut la main. Et je crois que la dernière chamaillerie marquante et ma bataille d'eau avec les jumeaux qui s'est fini sous les sifflets d'une bonne moitié de la population poudlarienne puisque nous avons fini torse nu.

D'un côté moins réjouissant, Voldemort a attaqué le Chemin de Traverse, et a fait une trentaine de morts, dont trois de l'Ordre selon les informations de Dumbledore. Il redoute, d'ailleurs, de plus en plus une attaque sur le château et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il n'a pas tord.

_**Journal de Gabriel. Y. Ashlan, Ombre.**_

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**- Professeur !**

Gabriel la tête et posa son regard sur Amaël. La jeune fille avait troqué sa robe de sorcière contre un jean blanc et un pull à col roulé en cachemire de la même couleur. Le Vampire referma son journal et après l'avoir rétrécit, il la glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

**- Je vous ai cherché un peu partout… **(Elle se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle.). **Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?** demanda-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

Gabriel fonça les sourcils en se disant que son élève était anormalement mal à l'aise mais il acquiesça quand même d'un signe de tête.

**- Je… je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez m'entraîner… enfin m'aider à réviser mes sorts de DCFM ?** interrogea-t-elle.

**- Bien sur. **Accorda Harry**. On pourrait aller dans la salle sur dem…**

**- Non !** (Amaël se mordit la lèvre.). **Le parc serait bien mieux et puis nous aurions plus de place.**

Gabriel fronça un peu plus les sourcils et il suivit la jeune fille d'un pas tranquille. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il lui collait à la peau depuis le petit déjeuner venait de s'amplifier. Il avait, aussi, l'impression désagréable de se faire prendre pour un idiot.

**- Amaël ?** (La jeune fille sursauta violement.). **Quels sorts te posent problème ?** demanda Gabriel.

**- Oh..! Un certain nombre.** Eluda Amaël.

Il finirent par arriver dans le parc du château et allèrent se placer, face à face, à l'écart des autres élèves. Gabriel nota vaguement qu'un certain nombre de Mercenaires se trouvaient dans les alentours et son corps se tendit imperceptiblement.

Gabriel et Amaël se saluèrent à la façon des duellistes et ils se mirent en garde. Des élèves se rapprochèrent et formèrent un cercle autour d'eux. Ils semblaient impatients d'assister au duel. Après tout Amaël était la meilleure élève de son année et de tout Poudlard, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui faisait augmenter, en permanence, la méfiance du Vampire.

Le premier sort partit de quand Gabriel en eut assez d'attendre que la jeune fille se décide à faire le premier pas. Amaël dévia le premier sort, le renvoyant par la même occasion à son professeur. Gabriel fit un bond sur le coté et avec un immense sourire continua le combat.

Le combat dura quinze longues minutes avant qu'Amaël ne se recule, en soufflant, et se retrouva épaules contre épaules avec Kara. Gabriel écarquilla les yeux et jura. Il chercha autour de lui une issue de sortie mais derrière les élèves un cercle imperméable de Mercenaires s'était formé.

**- C'est quoi ce mauvais plan ?** grogna Gabriel en foudroyant Amaël du regard.

La jeune fille rentra la tête dans les épaules, baisa les yeux et fit un autre pas en arrière. Kara lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule puis elle s'avança vers Gabriel. Les deux Vampires s'affrontèrent du regard, se mettant en garde, puis Kara fit apparaître, d'un mouvement de poignet, une lourde épée. Gabriel haussa un sourcil et fit la même chose.

Après un rapide salut, les deux adversaires s'évaluèrent du regard puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant fit sursauter une partie des élèves et ils regardèrent avec admiration la passe d'arme de leur professeur de potions. Ils constatèrent avec étonnement que les deux combattant, malgré la violence de leur échange, affichaient un grand sourire. Au bout d'une bonne demie heure Kasen et Kyo se joignirent au combat, attaquant de toutes parts Gabriel.

Kyo lança un de ses deux sai _(1)_ et l'un deux vint entailler la joue de Gabriel. Le regard du jeune homme se fit plus menaçant et sa posture changea. Son buste était penché en avant, son bras gauche tendu vers l'arrière alors que le droit le protégeait devant.

La dernière attaque des Mercenaires fut décisive. Gabriel envoya Kasen s'écraser contre le tronc du saule pleureur d'un coup du plat de sa lame, et appliqua la lame de ses deux katanas contre les gorges de Kara et Kyo alors qu'ils l'attaquaient. Une vague d'applaudissement, venant des élèves retentie et Gabriel fit disparaître ses armes.

**- Bravo 'Riel ! **commenta Kyo alors qu'un Mercenaire l'aidait à se relever.

Le professeur de Potions se tourna vers son ami et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Gabriel lui envoya un crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire.

**- Bordel de bouse ! **Jura le brun. **Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit ?**

**- Gabriel !** gronda la voix sure d'Isharya.

Aussitôt le Vampire se tourna vers elle et il eut l'air moins crispé, comme si la seule présence de son Initiateur suffisait à le calmer.

**- Ils ont juste obéit à mes ordres. **Lui dit-elle.

Gabriel se rapprocha d'elle et quand il croisa son regard Isharya nota avec amusement que le regard de son « fils » brillait d'incompréhension.

**- Angel, ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas été testé. **Lui expliqua Isharya.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard émeraude et Gabriel eut un petit rire.

**- Rah..! Vous auriez pu me prévenir. **Ralla-t-il. **Et tu étais complice ?** demanda-t-il à Amaël.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard penaud accompagné d'un petit sourire.

**- Bien maintenant que tu as tout compris, tu pourrais t'excuser ?** interrogea Kyo alors que Kasen inspectait sa mâchoire.

**- Que dalle ! Tu l'as mérité pour toutes les fois où tu m'as persécuté.** Argua Harry.

**- Je ne t'ai jamais persécuté. Ça c'est Kas'.** Se défendit le Vampire en éloignant la main de son frère qui retraçait les contours de son visage.

Un rire général s'éleva du cercle qui les entourait et un élève se décala, laissant le passage à Snape.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?** demanda-t-il en regardant l'arcade droite ouverte de Gabriel dont du sang coulait.

**- Oh, pas grand-chose.** Répondit vaguement Gabriel**. Pourquoi êtes vous là, au fait ?**

**- Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire passer un message à Isharya.** (il se tourna vers la femme). **Il voudrait vous voir, au plus vite, dans son bureau. Quand à vous** (il fit face à Gabriel à nouveau**.) je pense que vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.** Commenta Snape en lançant un regard noir au Mercenaire qui inspectait la plaie.

**- Yep ! Bon j'y vais. **

Il embrassa Isharya sur la joue et partit d'un pas joyeux vers le château. A mi chemin, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Derrière lui, il pouvait voir les Mercenaires donner un cours improviser sur l'Art du Combat et un peu plus prés, Snape surveiller tout le monde.

**- Vous m'accompagnez à l'infirmerie ?** demanda-t-il à l'homme.

**- Vous avez besoin d'une nounou, Ashlan ?** railla Snape.

**- Non, mais imaginez que je m'évanouisse dans un couloir… on vous en tiendrez pour responsable.** Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

Snape eut un ricanement mais il prit néanmoins la direction de l'infirmerie au coté du Vampire qui lui expliquer joyeusement le fonctionnement des tests que devaient subir tous les Mercenaires du Chaos.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel passa la porte du grand salon réservé aux Mercenaires et se laissa tomber, avec joie, sur l'un des grands canapés noirs. Il constata avec étonnement que la pièce était vide et il se demanda vaguement où étaient passés ses compagnons.

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa son menton dessus. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les flammes et il laissa son esprit se vider lentement de toutes les pensées qui l'occupaient. Il eut l'impression de flotter dans un coton avant qu'un décor de lande se matérialise sous ses pieds. Son double mental fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre ce que cela voulait bien pouvoir dire.

Il fini par se détendre complètement et se laissa tomber sur le dos au sol. Les bruits de vagues qui venaient s'écrasaient en contrebas de la falaise le transportèrent et son regard se porta sur le ciel. Il s'amusa à reconnaître des formes dans les nuages et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel se redressa en sursaut sur le canapé, où après s'être perdu dans ses pensées, il avait glissé puis s'était endormi. Le bruit qui l'avait réveillé et qu'il avait d'abord prit pour un cri de douleur se répéta et le Vampire fut prit d'un fou rire. Le bruit, fort évoquant, qui avait suivit celui de verre brisé était bien loin du gémissement de douleur.

Trop curieux, Gabriel tendit l'oreille pour essayer de deviner d'où provenaient les gémissements. Un sourire narquois apparu sur son visage quand il s'aperçu qu'ils venait de la chambre des jumeaux. L'un des deux avait fait une nouvelle victime et semblait particulièrement apprécier. Victime parce que les pauvres conquêtes, hommes ou femmes, tombaient inévitablement amoureuses avant de se faire larguer.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillèrent et il étouffa un cri de rage quand l'idée que ça pouvait être un de ses élèves qui se trouvait dans les draps d'un des jumeaux lui traversa l'esprit.

Il se leva d'un bond du canapé où il avait dormit et courut jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur la chambre. Gabriel eut un temps d'arrêt quand il constata le nombre de sorts qui bloqué l'entré de la pièce, les jumeaux n'étaient absolument pas pudique sur ce plan là… alors pourquoi jeter tant de sorts d'intimité.

Le Vampire secoua la tête et posa ses mains à plat sur le bois de la porte. Les yeux fermés, il se concentra pour pouvoir détecter tous les sorts et les défit les uns après les autres. Il posa, ensuite, sa main sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna. Il fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante et faire abstraction des bruits de fond. Il avança silencieusement vers le lit, dont plus aucuns bruits ne s'élevaient, à l'exception de respirations lourdes. Les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillèrent quand son regard se posa sur le couple. Kasen était assit contre la tête de lit et son amant avait le visage caché dans son cou mais Harry n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

**- Eh, ben merde alors…** murmura Gabriel.

Les trois Mercenaires se regardaient, en chien de faïence, attendant que l'un d'eux ne parlent.

Ce fut le bruit de la voix de Kara qui brisa le silence.

**- Gabriel ! Vite ! Le château est attaqué. **

Le Vampire eut un hoquet de surprise et se tourna vers Kasen et son amant qui commençaient déjà à s'habiller. Après un signe de tête, Gabriel quitta la chambre et parti avec Kara.

**- Le topo ?** demanda Harry.

**- Une centaine de mangemorts, une dizaine de Détraqueurs et un Manticore.**

**- Qu'est-ce que Voldemort fout avec une Manticore ? Jamais Il ne pourra la contrôler complètement !**

**- Sauf si Il a passé un Accord… **

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc, les Mercenaires et les professeurs faisaient barrière entre les mangemorts et les élèves. Les septièmes et sixièmes années avec Amaël à leur tête étaient en deuxième ligne, ou essayaient de rassurer les plus jeunes.

**- Où sont les jumeaux ?** interrogea Isharya en se tournant vers Gabriel qui se tenait maintenant à sa droite.

**- On est là…** répondit Kasen, en finissant d'attacher son holster auquel pendaient les quatre Saï dont il avait l'habitude de se servir.

**- On en reparlera.** Laissa froidement tomber la Vampire. **Kara, plan de bataille.** Ordonna Isharya alors que les mangemorts passaient le portail du château.

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre et braqua son regard ambre vers les attaquants et sembla les transpercer. Gabriel avait rapidement comprit que Kara n'était pas devenu l'un des Capitaines grâce à ses beaux yeux. La blonde pouvait en effet juger les gens d'un simple regard, et savoir ce qu'ils pensent à peu de chose prés.

**- Les Schutz** _(2)_** devraient s'occuper des Détraquers, pendant que les autres s'occupent des mangemorts.** Déclara-t-elle.

**- Et la Manticore, on en fait quoi ?** demanda Snape qui s'était rapproché du groupe quand Gabriel était arrivé.

**- Bah, Gabriel n'a qu'à aller s'en occuper.** Lâcha-t-elle, en faisant apparaître son épée.

Gabriel jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux mangemorts qui s'étaient arrêtés. Ils semblaient attendre un signal. Son attention revint à la conversation quand la voix de Kyo s'éleva.

**- Le Petit Vampire ne pourra jamais s'en occuper seul.** Constata-t-il pragmatiquement.

**- Dorian n'aura qu'à aller l'aider.** Dit-elle en faisant signe à un Elfe de s'approcher.

Le jeune homme qui les rejoint avait des courts cheveux d'un vert sombre et ses yeux ocre semblaient briller au milieu de son visage pâle. Il s'inclina devant les quatre dirigeants des Mercenaires du Chaos et alla se placer au coté d'Harry.

**- Bien, maintenant que tout est prêt. **

Gabriel adressa un dernier signe de tête à Snape alors qu'il retournait vers les autres professeurs. Dorian lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule en le voyant si tendu et lui fit un sourire. Gabriel le remercia d'un geste de la tête.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la bataille qui allait suivre. Immédiatement il sentit une présence anormale tourner prés des élèves. Le Vampire se focalisa sur cette présence et essaya de la localiser précisément. Il étouffa un cri quand il sentit l'aura menaçante de la bête.

**- Là-bas !** cria Gabriel en disparaissant dans les ombres pour réapparaître derrière ses élèves.

Il fit apparaître un seul katana et fit face à la bête. La bête au corps de lion, à la queue de scorpion et au visage humain se mit en position d'attaque.

**- Que les non-vivants me laissent passer.** Grogna la Manticore en découvrant ses trois rangées de dents.

**- Rêve !** gronda Harry.

Il se mit en position de combat et un grognement animal, comme celui d'un loup, sortit de sa gorge. Il se fit ensuite apparaître une boule de feu qu'il projeta sur la bête et grâce à la diversion il réussit à lui entailler la patte. La bête poussa un hurlement de rage et, d'un coup de patte, envoya Gabriel s'écraser à plusieurs mètres. De l'autre coté, comme si les mangemorts n'attendaient que cela, ils se jetèrent dans la bataille. La Manticore se ramassa sur elle-même et s'apprêta à se jeter sur les élèves qui n'avaient plus de protection.

Dorian jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Gabriel qui se relevait difficilement.

**- Shimedasu** _(3)_… murmura l'Elfe en joignant ses deux mains.

La Manticore qui avait sauté s'écrasa contre un mur invisible et essaya de le traverser. Dorian tomba au sol sous la poussée de pouvoir que la bête envoyer pour briser sa barrière.

**- Dorian, ça va ?** demanda Gabriel en se penchant vers l'autre homme.

**- Très bien ! Dépêche toi !**

Gabriel acquiesça d'un signe de tête et allongea la lame de son katana. Il inspira un grand coup et sauta dans les airs, retomba pile au dessus de la Manticore. Elle eut juste le temps de relever la tête avant que Gabriel ne lui plante sa lame dans l'épaule. Un nouveau cri échappa à la Manticore et elle planta son dard dans le dos du Vampire.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

De l'autre coté, les mangemorts avaient été encerclé par les Mercenaires et ils semblaient en difficultés. Les cris de douleurs de Gabriel et de la Manticore, leurs firent tourner la tête. Quand les mages noirs comprirent qu'ils venaient de perdre leur meilleur atout, ils commencèrent à se replier, et quittèrent l'enceinte du château. La bête laissa échapper un gémissement et prit la direction de la Forêt Interdite.

**- Kahei, tu prends une équipe et tu vois si tu peux attraper des mangemorts. Quant à toi, Takehiko, tu t'occupes de la Manticore, avec une douzaine d'hommes.** Ordonna Isharya en inspectant les blessures de Kasen.

Les deux Mercenaires acquiescèrent et réunirent leur équipe avant de disparaître.

**- Gabriel, ça va aller ?** demanda Dorian en se penchant au dessus du Vampire étendu au sol.

**- Ouais…**

Harry essaya de se relever mais une violente douleur dans le dos, le fit s'écrouler face contre terre.

**- En fait, peut-être pas tant que ça…** plaisanta Gabriel.

Les Mercenaires, ainsi que les professeurs, s'étaient rassemblé autour des deux combattants.

**- Angel, regarde moi.** Lança Isharya en attrapant, entre ses deux mains, le visage de son « fils ».

**- Hum…**

**- Tu restes réveillé ! Tu es blessé où ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Quelques côtés cassés… et mon dos.** Répondit faiblement Gabriel.

**- D'accord. Kyo amènes le à l'infirmerie. **

Kyo se baissa et fit passer un des bras de Gabriel autour de ses épaules et le souleva de terre. L'immense brun jeta un regard interrogateur à Snape quand il passa l'autre bras de Gabriel autour de ses épaules.

**- Je vais vous aider à le porter.** Expliqua le professeur de DCFM.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée, Pomfresh se précipita vers eux.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! Vous oubliez que vous êtes dans une infirmerie ?** Râla l'infirmière.

**- Non, c'est Ashlan qui a encore fait des siennes.** Répondit Snape en déposant son fardeau sur un lit.

Pomfresh sembla choqué par le corps meurtri du Vampire, pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre au travail. Elle alla se poster devant le lit de Gabriel puis leva sa baguette et prononça toute une série de tests avant que Kara ne l'empêche de continuer.

**- Mademoiselle…** commença à s'énerver l'infirmière en essayant de dégager son bras de la poigne de la blonde.

**- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin ! Nous savons déjà qu'il a été empoisonné.** Déclara la jeune fille sous le regard d'Isharya.

**- Oui mais j'ai besoin de savoir de quel poison il s'agit. **

**- Manticore ! C'est du venin de Manticore.** Déclara Isharya.

**- Nom d'une mandragore ! Qu'est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui fout avec un Manticore.** (elle marqua une pause.). **Mais il n'existe aucun contre poison…** continua-t-elle la voix rauque.

Dorian qui était resté à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie entra à ce moment là. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide mais fatigué vers Isharya.

**- Sereg Undume** _(4)_ **arrivera dans deux heures.** Annonça l'Elfe avant de s'asseoir sur un des lits.

**- Qui est cette personne ?** interrogea Dumbledore dont McGonagall soigné sa blessure au bras.

**- Une Nourrice.** Répondit Isharya. **Elle donnera son sang à Gabriel, et avec ça il pourra éliminer le poison de la Manticore.**

**- Dans deux heures, Gabriel sera mort !** laissa tomber Pomfresh, comme un couperet. **Laisser moi pousser les analyses pour trouver un antidote.**

**- Non, il en est hors de questions.** Trancha Isharya. **Sereg ne peut pas arriver plus rapidement ? **

Dorian fit non de la tête et but la potion de sommeil que lui tendait Pomfresh.

La porte d'entrée grinça et Amaël passa timidement son visage à travers l'embrassure.

**- Je suis désolé mais… j'ai entendue votre conversation.** Déclara la jeune fille en se tordant les mains.

**- Miss Mars, vous devriez être dans votre salle commune.** Commenta McGonagall.

**- Laissez Minerva.** La calma Dumbledore. **Je suis persuadé que cette jeune fille à une bonne raison d'être là, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Eh bien… en fait je m'inquiétais pour le professeur Ashlan et puis j'ai entendu votre conversation. C'est vrai que... que le professeur va…**

**- Mourir ?** La coupa Pomfresh. **Oui si il n'est pas soigné à temps. **

**- J'ai peut être une solution.** Tenta Amaël.

Dumbledore hocha la tête pour donner son assentiment à la jeune fille. Amaël inspira un grand coup et exposa son idée.

**- Pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas de mon sang…** proposa-t-elle.

**- Enfin Miss, il y a certaines règles.** Lui répondit Isharya.

**- Isha, Mlle Mars a du sang vampire dans les veines.** L'informa Kara qui s'était assise prés de la tête de Gabriel et lui caressait les cheveux.

La Vampire aux cheveux pourpre porta sa main droite à sa bouche et mordilla l'ongle de son pouce.

**- Ca pourrait marcher… enfin seulement si vous donnez votre accord, Albus.**

**- Amaël est, au vue des lois, majeur. Si elle est sur de son choix, je ne vois aucune raison de l'en empêcher.** Répondit le Directeur.

Amaël lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Dumbledore et Kara l'attira à l'écart des autres pendant qu'Isharya s'occupait de convaincre Pomfresh.

**- Tu sais comment ce passe un Don de Sang ?** demanda Kara à la jeune fille.

**- Je sais que c'est à travers une morsure mais… le reste non.** Répondit Amaël.

**- La chose qui faut retenir c'est que la morsure ne fait absolument pas mal, sauf si le Vampire veut faire souffrir. Au contraire du va sûrement ressentir un immense plaisir. **

**- Un immense plaisir ?** répéta Amaël, les sourcils froncés.

**- Il est comparable à celui que l'on ressent lors de l'acte amoureux.** (Kara rigola en voyant les joues de la jeune fille se colorer.). **Tu vas, aussi, tout ressentir plus intensément, comme si tes sens devenaient ceux d'un Vampire. **

Amaël acquiesça et sembla réfléchir.

**- Le professeur Ashlan pourra s'arrêter seul ?**

**- Non, c'est l'un d'entre nous qui vous séparerons. Ça par contre risque d'être douloureux, et tu vas sûrement tomber dans les pommes juste après. C'est pour permettre à ton organisme de récupérer le sang que tu vas donner à Gabriel.**

**- Combien de temps ?** interrogea la jeune fille.

**- C'est variable, mais au moins deux jours. **

Amaël se tourna vers Isharya et s'apprêta à rejoindre la Vampire qui venait de l'appeler.

**- Oh… et aussi, tu risques de recevoir un certain nombre de souvenirs de Gabriel. Quoi que tu voies, n'en parle à personne ! A per-so-nne !** insista la Vampire blonde.

**- D'accord.** Répondit Amaël, bien qu'elle soit intriguée par l'insistance de la Vampire.

Isharya conduit Amaël vers l'un des lits et après lui avoir demandé d'enlever son pull, pour découvrir sa gorge, la fit s'allonger.

**- Tu es sure de vouloir le faire ?** demanda Isharya.

**- Absolument sure.**

**- Pourquoi ?** insista la Vampire.

**- Parce que sinon le professeur Ashlan va mourir et parce que je l'apprécie beaucoup.** Répondit Amaël en plantant son regard dans celui d'Isharya.

Isharya acquiesça d'un signe de tête, convaincue par la jeune fille et l'aida à prendre une bonne position sur le lit. Amaël tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Kara et Kasen conduire Gabriel jusqu'à son lit.

Le Vampire fut d'abord assit sur le bord du lit et il adressa un sourire rassurant à Amaël. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et pencha la tête pour dégager l'accès à sa gorge. Harry émit un bruit entre le gémissement et le grognement bestial et se retrouva au dessus de la jeune fille. McGonagall qui se tenait en retrait sursaut devant le changement de comportement de son collègue et voulu s'approcher mais Snape la retint par le bras.

**- Si Albus a donné son accord, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de soucis.** Lui dit-il pour toute explication.

Amaël releva la tête et croisa le regard de son professeur. Elle eut le sentiment d'être une proie face à un dangereux prédateur. Gabriel lui adressa un sourire carnassier, qui dévoila ses canines puis plongea dans son cou. La dernière chose que la jeune fille vit, furent les deux canines, qu'elle qualifia de très pointues, puis se fut un déluge de sensations.

Elle avait l'impression que sa peau se fondait avec celle du Vampire. Le parfum de lys et ed menthe de Gabriel supplanta toutes les autres odeurs de l'infirmerie. Elle entendait aussi parfaitement tous les petits bruits qui faisaient la vie du château, elle aurait même juré pouvoir entendre les elfes de maisons préparer le repas du soir.

Elle étouffa un grognement de frustration quand son professeur fut tiré en arrière. Avant de s'évanouir, son regard se fixa sur le plafond, pendant une petite seconde, et elle pu en distinguer toutes les minuscules fissures qui le parcouraient. Puis se fut le noir…

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Amaël se releva en sursaut dans lequel elle était depuis qu'elle avait donné son sang à son professeur. Les images qu'elle avait vues en rêve lui revinrent et elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur, elle eut seulement le temps de se pencher hors de son lit avant de vomir. Quand elle eut fini, elle sentit deux mains la tirer en arrière pour la faire s'asseoir et elle fit face à son professeur. Gabriel lui essuya la bouche avec une serviette humide, puis lui tendit un vers d'eau.

**- Je suis heureux que tu te réveilles enfin.** Lui dit Gabriel alors qu'elle buvait avec joie l'eau.

**- Je… j'ai dormi longtemps ?** interrogea la jeune fille.

**- Quinze jours. **

**- Mais… Kara m'avait dit que… **panique Amaël.

**- Calme toi… je sais très bien ce que t'avais dit Kara, seulement je t'ai pris beaucoup de sang, et il y a aussi mes… souvenirs.** Fini d'expliquer le Vampire.

**- Vos souvenirs… **répéta Amaël.

**- Oui enfin… Oh, Popy, Amaël s'est réveillée. **Esquiva Gabriel. **J'espère que tu seras rapidement sur pieds. Sur ce, je vais aller me reposer. A plus tard.**

Gabriel salua l'infirmière d'un bref signe de tête et allait passer la porte quand la voir d'Amaël l'arrêta.

**- Vous me raconterez, professeur ? **demanda la voix cassée d'Amaël.

**- Bien sur. **Répondit Harry après une seconde d'hésitation.

Puis il sorti de l'infirmerie après un dernier sourire aux deux femmes.

**- Vous savez Ashlan est resté à vos cotés depuis qu'il est réveillé.** L'informa Pomfresh en l'auscultant.

**- Et depuis quand est-il réveillé ?** demanda Amaël, se souvenant que quelques semaines plus tôt c'est elle qui le veillé.

**- Dix jours. J'ai bien cru à un moment, que malgré votre Don, il ne survivrait pas. Mais finalement, il s'est réveillé en pleine forme. Par contre, il a refusé de sortir de l'infirmerie avant que vous vous réveilliez, même pour aller manger. Je le soupçonne d'y être aller, maintenant qu'il est rassuré sur votre état.** Expliqua Pomfresh en lui donnant diverses potions.

L'infirmière fit ensuite apparaître un plateau repas et le posa sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

**- Mangez. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.**

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la salle commune qui servait de salon aux Mercenaires. Quand il y entra quelques paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il adressa un bref signe de tête aux personnes réunies et alla s'asseoir prés de Kasen qui semblait broyer du noir.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** demanda Gabriel en se laissant tomber à ses cotés.

Le Vampire fit apparaître, d'un geste du poignet, un énorme sandwich « steack-frites », qu'il entama voracement.

**- Rien. **Répondit Kasen en triturant le bas de sa chemise.

**- Oué et moi je suis… une grenouille, tiens !** se moqua Gabriel.

**- Oh, c'est bon, Petit Vampire.**

Gabriel grimaça au surnom mais un détail lui revint à l'esprit.

**- Au fait, ça fait longtemps, toi et..?** interrogea-t-il avant de mordre une nouvelle fois dans son sandwich.

**- Quelques mois. Si tu pouvais ne pas en parler…**

**- D'accord, mais en échange, tu me dis ce qui te tracasse. **

**- C'est du chantage, ça, 'Riel.** S'indigna Kasen.

**- Mais pas du tout, mon cher ami, c'est du commerce !**

Kasen s'embla hésiter puis il céda.

**- Fait un peu ce que tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à « voir ».** dit-il.

Gabriel posa le reste de son sandwich sur la table basse qui était devant lui puis se tourna vers son aîné. Il posa ses deux mains sur les temps de Kasen et ferma les yeux, comme l'avait déjà fait l'autre. Harry eut l'impression d'être aspiré, comme si il était tombé dans un Pensine, puis le décor d'un couloir se matérialisa.

_« - Kasen, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ? Interrogea la voix grave d'Isharya._

_Tu le sais très bien. Répondit le Vampire en détournant le regard._

_Pas d'insolence, Cole ! Et ne joue pas à ça avec moi, sinon je te promet que je te mets la raclé de ta vie !_

_Je le sais très bien… répondit piteusement le grand brun._

_Mais bordel ! Tu pensais à quoi. Imagine que Valérian ne se soit pas trouvé à cet endroit, à ce moment là ! cria la Vampire, d'ordinaire calme. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Des Mercenaires, des professeurs, et même pire, des élèves auraient pu se faire tuer. Comment on aurait fait si personne ne s'était aperçu que Poudlard allait se faire attaquer ? Tu peux me le dire ?_

_Je suis désolé… s'excusa Kasen._

_Encore heureux que tu sois désolé ! ragea Isharya. Et que je te prenne encore une fois à t'envoyer en l'air plutôt qu'à assumer tes tours de garde et je te jure que tu te souviendras très longtemps de ta punition._

_Isharya lui jeta un regard noir puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. »_

Gabriel resta quelques secondes choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kasen qui évitait soigneusement son regard, avant de se lever.

**- Debout !** ordonna-t-il à son camarade.

Kasen s'exécuta sans demander d'explication et suivit Harry au centre de la pièce, qui était totalement dépourvue de meubles.

**- Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?** demande Gabriel, le regard noir.

**- Non.** Répondit Kasen, en affrontant le regard émeraude qui le transperçait.

**- Bien.**

Gabriel pivota sur lui-même et son talon entra violement en contact avec le menton de Kasen. Les Mercenaires, ainsi que les élèves qu'ils aidaient dans leurs cours, poussèrent un cri de stupeur. Certain se précipitèrent vers Kasen pour l'aider à se relever mais le Vampire les repoussa.

**- Tu** **m'en veux ?** interrogea-t-il en se massant le menton.

**- Pas vraiment, enfin si un peu, mais je ne vois aucune raison de te tuer si tu ne recommences pas.** Répondit franchement Gabriel, son ton devant beaucoup moins dure que quelques secondes auparavant.

Kasen acquiesça d'un signe de tête et retourna s'affaler sur le canapé. Les autres personnes présentes, rassurées que rien de plus grave ne se passent, retournèrent à leurs occupations et ne firent plus attention aux deux Vampires.

**- Au fait, tu aurais pu cogner moins fort.** Commenta Kasen en se massant toujours le menton.

**- Bien fait, et puis c'est pas ma faute si t'es une chochotte. **

**- Ah, ouais ? **

**- Ah, ouais !** répéta Gabriel avant de se lever et de sa mettre à courir, poursuivit par Kasen.

Le Vampire aux yeux vert envoya un cousin sur Gabriel, que le brun évita facilement, et qui alla s'écraser dans le dos d'une Serdaigle. La jeune fille se retourna et jeta un regard noir au deux Vampires qui la regardèrent innocemment.

**- Lequel ?** demanda-t-elle.

Gabriel désigna Kasen du doigt et la jeune fille lui renvoya son cousin.

**- Et ça c'est parce que c'est pas beau de dénoncer ses amis.** Ajouta-t-elle en envoyant un autre cousin sur Gabriel.

Le Vampire lui tira la langue et s'en suivit une gigantesque bataille d'oreillers entre toutes les personnes présentes.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Quand Kyo et Kara pénétrèrent dans le grand salon, ils trouvèrent Gabriel, Kasen et les Mercenaires, ainsi que les quelques élèves présent, écroulé au sol. La majorité des cousins avaient été éventré et quelques personnes s'envoyaient encore des plumes sous les rires des autres.

**- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?** demanda Kara, les yeux ronds.

**- Bataille de polochon.** Répondit Gabriel, haletant.

**- Pardon ?** lâcha Kyo.

**- Bah, Kasen qui ne sait pas viser, a voulu m'envoyer un cousin et il m'a loupé. Et… tu connais la suite.** Expliqua Gabriel.

**- D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccord ! Ce n'est pas tout mais on était venu te dire que Dumbledore va renforcer les défenses de Poudlard.**

**- Comment ?** interrogea Harry, en se redressant sur ses coudes.

**- D'abord nous, je veux parler d'Isharya, Kas', Kyo, toi, et moi, allons prêter mains fortes pour créer de nouvelles barrières grâce à notre magie. Et aussi… **

Kara se mordilla la lèvre et alla se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils.

**- Que dalle ! Tu lui annonces toi-même.** La nargua Kyo, en s'asseyant prés de son frère.

**- Et quoi d'autres. Je vais mourir tellement le suspense est fort !** se moqua Kasen.

**- Vous savez que c'est la présence des élèves qui consolide les barrières de Poudlard…** (Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête). **Et bien, les membres de l'Ordre vont nous rejoindre.**

**- Quoi ?** cria Gabriel en se relevant d'un bond.

**- Les membres de l'Ordre…** répéta Kara.

**- Oh, c'est bon j'ai compris.** Ralla Harry en faisant les cent pas. **Et il y aura qui…**

**- Les Weasley, Fol'œil, et Malfoy.**

**- Malfoy fait parti de l'Ordre ?** demanda Kasen. **Le Malfoy qui a fait de la vie de 'Riel un enfer quand il était à Poudlard ?** continua-t-il en baisant le ton.

**- Celui là même !** répondit Kara.

**- Non…**

**- Et comment ? **

**- Il a ses raisons, 'Riel.** Lança Kyo. **Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, je pense que nous aussi on peut lui faire confiance. **

Gabriel lui jeta un regard noir, et se dirigea vers la porte.

**- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

Il sortit de la pièce sous le regard blasé de ses compagnons.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel marchait dans les couloirs depuis de longues minutes, s'arrêtant de temps en temps à une fenêtre pour regarder la lune, quand un bruit attira son attention. Comme si quelqu'un venait de s'effondrer au sol. Immédiatement une sensation désagréable le submergea et il partit en courant vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Il tourna à gauche dans le couloir et son regard tomba sur Amaël. La jeune fille était tombée à genoux et se tenait à deux mains la tête.

**- Amaël !** cria Gabriel en se précipitant vers elle.

Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés et lui releva la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

**- Amaël, tu m'entends ? **demanda-t-il.

Le regard flou de la jeune fille se fixa difficilement au sien et ses mains s'agrippèrent au pull de Gabriel.

**- J'ai mal… **murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait mal ? Quelqu'un t'as attaqué ?** interrogea Gabriel en lui dégageant le visage des cheveux qui s'y étaient collés.

**- Je… **

La voix d'Amaël se brisa et elle tomba contre le torse d'Harry. Le Vampire baisa le regard vers son élève et il constata qu'elle avait perdue conscience. Il étouffa un juron et prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**- Popy ! **cria Gabriel en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Plusieurs élèves présents sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers leur professeur. Plusieurs écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant leur camarade inconsciente mais Pomfresh arriva avec une caisse de potions à la main.

**- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Ashlan quand comprendrez vous que vous vous trouvez dans une infirmerie et qu'il faut être un minimum silencieux ! **ralla Pomfresh.

**- C'est un cas de force majeur. **Dit-il en déposant Amaël sur un des lits.

Pomfresh secoua la tête et après un sort, tendit une potion à Gabriel.

**- Rien de grave, c'est un choc psychologique. A mon avis c'est dû à la morsure. Vous avez qu'à la réveiller et vous lui donner la potion. Ça va la calmer. **

Gabriel hocha la tête et retourna vers Amaël. Il se pencha vers elle et le secoua doucement pour la réveiller. La jeune fille papillonna des yeux et tourna la tête vers Gabriel.

**- Doucement.** Lui dit-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Il lui tendit le verre de potions et il s'assit à ses cotés.

**- Bouse ! J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à me départir du goût de potions que j'ai dans la bouche. **Ralla la jeune fille.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Un bon repas et tout ira mieux. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je retrouve comme ça ?** interrogea Gabriel.

Amaël tourna la tête et sembla fixer un point invisible. Harry parut étonné mais il obligea la jeune fille à le regarder.

**- Tu as eu des problèmes avec d'autres élèves, ou peut être ta famille ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Non… **

**- Alors c'est quoi ?** s'impatienta Gabriel.

**- Tes souvenirs ! C'est tes souvenirs ! **cria Amaël en se levant pour s'éloigner de son professeur.** Ils passent et repassent sans arrêt dans mon esprit, et ça fait mal… si mal…**

Sa voix mourut, brisée, et Gabriel vit avec regret des larmes perler à ses yeux.

**- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du accepter ton sang.** Lui dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille mais elle se dégagea.

**- Je ne regrette pas moi. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir offert mon sang mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. Peut-être que comme ça, ça fera moins mal.** Lui répondit Amaël en plongeant son regard dans le sien. **Tu voudrais bien me raconter ?**

**- Je ne peux pas, désolé. Je n'arrive pas à en parler, c'est trop dur. **

Amaël baisa les yeux déçue et blessée et Gabriel se maudit. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'apaiser sinon son élève allait devenir folle. Sa main alla automatiquement jouer avec son pendentif alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et porta son regard sur la petite clé en argent qui pendait à sa chaîne. Il la détacha et la fit passer autour du cou d'Amaël. L'adolescente lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

**- C'est la clé de mon journal. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.** Lui expliqua Gabriel en lui tendant son journal, auquel il avait redonné sa vraie taille.

**- Tu es sûr ?** demanda Amaël en caressant le couverture.

**- Oui, mais prends en soin. Tu es la première à le lire. **

Amaël acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda son professeur quitter l'infirmerie.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Amaël alla s'asseoir contre le tronc du grand saule pleureur qui bordait le lac, après avoir adressé un signe de tête à Gabriel. Le Vampire, accompagné de Kasen, Kyo et Kara, s'était installé sur le bord du lac et ils discutaient de l'arrivée prochaine des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La jeune fille sortit de sa veste le journal de Gabriel et en caressa doucement la couverture vert forêt. Elle laissa ses doigts retracer les incrustations argentées qui représentaient un serpent et un jaguar en train de jouer. Avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle ouvrit le journal et lu la première page.

« _Journal de Gabriel Yuan Ashlan, Ombre. Commencé le 26 Juin 1996, à l'Alda. _

_Offert par Isharya Kanato._ »

Amaël sourit en regardant l'écriture de son professeur puis elle tourna deux pages, pour tomber sur les premières phrases.

« _Mon Initiation vient de prendre fin, avec ce qu'il appelle la Cérémonie de Présentation.  
J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à ma nouvelle condition, alors Isharya m'a offert ce journal. ''Parce que ça te feras du bien d'écrire.'' C'est les mots exacts qu'elle a prononcés. Je vais donc me présenter. Jusqu'à ce soir je m'appelais Harry James Potter, né de Lily et James Potter, le 31 Juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow. Enfin maintenant je me nomme Gabriel Yuan Ashlan. Le nom que m'a donné Isharya après m'avoir mordue.  
Poudlard me manque affreusement mais je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix, pour protéger tous ceux que j'aime… et c'était également la seule alternative à ma mort._ »

Amaël inspira et chassa de son esprit les images de l'attaque de Prés-au-Lard. Elle tourna quelques pages pour arriver au 12 Juillet 1996.

« _Isharya a chargé Kara d'être mon Sensei. Elle se charge de m'apprendre les Arts Martiaux et quelques autres petits trucs. Je crois qu'elle m'apprécie, bien que je me pose beaucoup de questions aux vus de ce qu'elle me fait subir : je suis épuisé et je n'ai même pas la force d'aller prendre une douche. J'ai également fait la connaissance d'autres Ombres, Kasen et Kyioshi sont ceux qui m'ont le plus marqué. De son des jumeaux, un peu fous. Bientôt je pourrais me rendre au siège des Mercenaires du Chaos, enfin quand Isharya aura donné son autorisation._ »

D'autres pages tournées, et elle s'arrêta au 13 Décembre 1996.

« _Ce soir je participe à ma première mission. J'accompagne Kasen, et elle se déroulera au ''Poséïdon'', le bar de Calypso Nienna, une nymphe de l'eau. Cette fille est réellement un ange. J'aime passer du temps avec elle… par contre elle a une sorte de coté pervers et fou quand elle est en contact avec des Elfes. Une sorte de réaction chimique, je crois_… »

« _C'est le chaos ! Tout a mal tourné. Les Rebelles étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et très bien organisé. Caly… Caly a été tué. Antoine, le Chef des Rebelles… ce connard n'a même pas eu le courage de la regarder dans les yeux quand il l'a poignardé. Cal est mort dans mes bras… elle m'a dit de ne pas pleurer mais… Et l'Autre qui riait ! Je crois que je l'ai tué, je ne sais plus trop. Tout a été très vite mais il y a eut tellement de sang, tout été rouge… Après les autres ont fuis, enfin ils ont essayé… je les ai tué eux aussi. Pour Caly, pour essayer de me calmer mais j'ai toujours mal, tellement mal._ »

Amaël essuya rageusement les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Kasen retenir Gabriel qui voulait la rejoindre. Elle en fut reconnaissante au Vampire et tourna trois pages. La date était celle du 7 Mars 1997.

« _Isharya et les autres n'arrêtent pas de me dire que mon attitude n'est pas la bonne, que coucher à droite à gauche n'est pas la bonne solution. Que ce n'est pas la bonne solution pour surmonter la mort de Caly, mais il n'y a plus que dans ces moments là que je me sens vivre… quand je les fais souffrir. J'aime les voir se pâmer autour de moi puis pleurer quand ils comprennent qu'ils ne pourront pas me faire changer, comme tous ceux qui sont passé avant eux… j'aime les voir en redemander après, même avec tout le mal que je leur ai fait ! Je viens d'ailleurs de quitter Kanzi Hayashi, un des pires… mais je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de lui. Et puis dans quelques minutes je pars en chasse, j'ai repéré une planque de Rebelles._ »

Tout au long de sa lecture, Amaël avait vu chaque souvenir de Gabriel avec une précision incroyable. Elle aurait presque cru y avoir assister en personne. Elle eut un vertige et se plia en deux. Les souvenirs de Gabriel étaient tellement chaotiques. Trop de sang, de haine, de souffrance, de rancœur. Tout était embrouillé. Ça lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Le cri d'Amaël fit sursauter les Mercenaires et aussitôt ils furent debout. Gabriel courut le plus vite possible vers la jeune fille et se laissa tomber à ses cotés. La jeune fille s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et se tenait les cheveux en hurlant.

**- Amaël.** L'appela doucement Gabriel.

Il essaya de poser sa main sur son dos mais elle poussa un cri plus aigu et s'éloigna.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Gamine ?** demanda Kara.

**- Pas les souvenirs… pas Calypso…** murmura Amaël en sanglotant.

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre en comprenant que c'était ses souvenirs qui torturaient la jeune fille et il écarta Kara pour pouvoir faire face à la jeune fille. Il la prit dans ses bras, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne se blesse pas en se débattant et il vida son esprit pour pouvoir s'insinuer dans celui d'Amaël. Gabriel repoussa du mieux qu'il pu les images qui blessaient Amaël. Il resta encore quelques secondes connecté à l'esprit de la jeune fille pour être sûr qu'elle n'aurait plus de réminiscence. Quand il fut rassuré, Gabriel reprit pied à la réalité et porta son regard sur son élève qu'il gardait serré contre lui.

**- Ca va aller ?** demanda Kara en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

**- Je crois. C'est comme si les souvenirs étaient là… mais enfouis.** Répondit Amaël.

**- Je pense que c'est exactement ça, n'est pas 'Riel ?** interrogea Kyo avec un petit sourire.

**- Hum… c'est tout à fait ça.** Répondit Gabriel**. J'ai bridé tes souvenirs, ils sont bloqués. Tu sais qu'ils sont là, tu t'en souviens mais ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal.** Expliqua Gabriel en baissant la tête.

Amaël acquiesça d'un signe de tête et remercia les Mercenaires pour leurs attentions. Elle se dégagea ensuite des bras de Gabriel et prit la direction de son dortoir pour aller se reposer.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Aujourd'hui je commence un nouveau journal, Amaël a toujours l'autre et je pense que je vais lui laisser. Hier soir lors du repas, Dumbledore a annoncé l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, enfin la raison officielle était que le Ministère avait envoyé une équipe de sorcier pour renforcer le sécurité de Poudlard. J'appréhende de retrouver tous les autres.

J'ai aussi l'impression que quelque chose va se produire. Ce soir je pars en chasse dans la Forêt Interdite pour vérifier mon pressentiment et aussi pour me calmer… j'ai le sang en ébullition ces dernier temps.

_**Journal de Gabriel. Y. Ashlan, Ombre.**_

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel arriva à l'orée de la forêt et constata qu'il était le premier arrivé. Il avança de plusieurs mètres entre les bois et s'installa sur une branche basse d'un arbre. Le dos collé au tronc, il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les bruits des animaux qui ne sortaient qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Il s'amusa à reconnaître les animaux qui passaient à ses cotés. Il compta un bébé licorne vite remis dans le droit chemin par sa mère, un écureuil et un Sombral. Gabriel fini par froncer les sourcils, tous les petits bruits de la forêt s'étaient tus.

Le Vampire ouvrit les yeux et se laissa tomber au sol. Il se retrouva face à face avec Amaël et plusieurs des élèves qui s'étaient attachés aux Mercenaires.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **grinça Gabriel.

**- Professeur, quelle coïncidence. **Lâcha un Poufsouffle.

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Sangye. **Gronda le Vampire. **Et répondez moi.**

**- On a, comme qui dirait, appris que vous veniez…** expliqua le jeune homme.

**- Appris ? **répéta Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Il était sûr qu'Isharya leur avait interdit d'en parler à qui que se soit pour éviter, justement, cette situation. Il posa son regard sur Amaël et l'air coupable de la jeune fille, alluma une ampoule dans son esprit.

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu utiliserais notre lien pour fouiller mon esprit… Je t'ai déjà révélé mes pensées plus qu'à quiconque.** Murmura tristement Gabriel.

**- Je… je n'ai pas fait exprès de les voir… je voulais simplement que tu n'y ailles pas…**

**- Seul ?** demanda la voix amusée d'Isharya. **Je pense, jeunes gens, que vous devriez retourner au château. Et toi...** dit-elle en passant prés d'Amaël. **Je te promets de t'envoyer Angel dés qu'on rentre. **

Harry alla rejoindre ses compagnons et après un dernier regard à ses élèves, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ombres de la Forêt Interdite.

**- On les suit ? **interrogea Sangye, en regardant les Mercenaires disparaître.

**- Oui ! **répondit Amaël d'un ton déterminé.

Les six adolescents se regardèrent puis silencieusement et avec l'aide d'un sort, ils suivirent le groupe de tête.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**- Maë, on tourne en rond. **Remarqua Alena.

**- Ce sort est vraiment nullissime ! **ralla Sangye.

**- Apparemment. **Constata Amaël.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **demanda Kaïlï, en se serrant dans les bras de Sangye, son petit copain.

**- On se repose et on reprend le chemin plus tard. **Répondit Amaël.

Sangye et Kaïlï allèrent s'asseoir sur une souche et discutèrent à voie basse alors que Ester et Gala, deux sœurs de Serdaigle, se laissaient tomber au centre de la petite clairière. Aucun d'entre eux ne fit attention à Amaël qui était resté debout et semblait scruter les ténèbres à la recherche des Mercenaires. Un mouvement dans un buisson attira l'attention de la jeune fille et elle s'approcha du végétal avant de s'arrêter net, et de reculer précipitamment. Un groupe d'une douzaine d'hommes venait de surgir des fourrés et avançaient vers eux, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

**- C'est des mangemorts ? **demanda Alena, en rejoignant Amaël au centre de la clairière.

**- Se sont des Rebelles ! **cingla la voix mortellement froide d'Amaël.

Ses camarades qui l'entouraient, se tournèrent vers elle. Ils eurent un mouvement de recule en voyant les yeux, habituellement noirs, de la jeune fille qui tournaient progressivement au rouge sang.

**- Des quoi ? **interrogea Ester.

**- Des Vampires… des traîtres… **

L'air qui entourait Amaël semblant se liquéfier et pris une teinte pourpre soutenue. Les Rebelles les entouraient maintenant et les adolescents avaient sortis leurs baguettes. Les sourires carnassiers des Vampires leur firent froid dans le dos.

**- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? **lança le celui qui semblait être le Chef. **Une Liée ? Et aurais tu un nom ?**

**- Je ne pense pas que mon nom soit utile à des futurs morts.** Répliqua Amaël, avec un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

**- Tu es bien présomptueuse de penser que tes amis et toi, puissiez nous battre.** Rigola le grand Vampire blond.

**- Moi ? Je suis bien incapable de battre aucun d'entre vous… **rétorqua la jeune fille. **Mais eux…**

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et montra du doigt quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière les Rebelles. Les Vampires se tournèrent presque au ralentit pour se retrouver en face du groupe des Mercenaires du Chaos. Le Chef des Rebelles s'avança d'un pas vers Gabriel qui semblait hors de lui et lui adressa un petit sourire.

**- Gaby, ça faisait longtemps…**

**- Sean, je croyais t'avoir dit que si je te recroisais un jour je te tuais ! **répondit Gabriel, qui se trouvait déjà derrière le Vampire, son katana à la main.

Les six adolescents virent avec étonnement du sang couler le long de la lame et comme au ralentit, la tête de Sean tomba au sol.

**- Et puis j'ai toujours détesté ce surnom. **Commenta Harry.

Les autres Rebelles voulurent se jeter sur lui mais les Mercenaires du Chaos les en empêchèrent pour permettre à Gabriel de ramener en sécurité les six étudiants.

Gabriel attrapa le poignet d'Amaël et la tira vers un arbre. Après voir ordonné rapidement à Amaël, Sangye, Alena, Ester, Gala et Kaïlï de se tenir par la main, il se fondit dans les ombres, entraînant ses élèves à sa suite.

Ils étaient réapparus dans l'ombre d'un des piliers du Hall de Poudlard et Gabriel avait immédiatement pris la direction de la Grande Salle où était servis, en ce moment même, le repas du soir. Gabriel déboula dans la pièce, tenant toujours Amaël par le poignet et alla se planter devant Albus Dumbledore.

**- Comment des Rebelles ont-ils pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de ce foutu château ? **Ragea Gabriel. **C'est à croire qu'on rentre ici comme dans un moulin ! Vous devriez les inviter la prochaine fois..! **

**- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, Gabriel. **Répondit Dumbledore avec sérieux. **Et je pense que ces jeunes gens devraient être punis par leur profess…** commenta le vieux Directeur.

**- Je me charge d'Amaël ! **le coupa Harry.

**- Je pense que le professeur McGonagall serait plus à même…**

**- Je ne parle pas de punir une élève, Monsieur, mais une Liée. **Répondit Gabriel en posant ses deux mains à plats sur la table.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la salle avant qu'un sorcier indigné ne s'exprime.

**- Comment osez vous parler de cette façon à Albus Dumbledore, jeune homme ? Et la moindre des politesses serait de vous présenter aux nouveaux venus.** Lui lança Fol'œil.

**- Gabriel Ashlan, Capitaine de la Troisième Division de Combat des Mercenaires du Chaos.** Répondit Harry. **Et pour information, avant de demander l'identité de quelqu'un, on se présente sois même.** Railla Harry.** Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous conseille de ne jamais vous mettre en une Liée et son Vampire.** Reprit Harry, en se tournant à nouveau vers Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier sembla considérer la question pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Gabriel lui rendit son signe et se dirigea vers la table des Mercenaires après avoir fait asseoir ses élèves à leurs tables.

**- Evy, que dirais tu de venir nous aider ? Ce serait sympathique, non ? **demanda Gabriel, passablement à cran. (La jeune nymphe de la terre aux cheveux ébène pencha la tête sur le coté**.). Je suis persuadé que Sean n'est pas venu qu'avec une seule équipe. **

**- Oh, c'est Sean… ça explique ton niveau d'enragement. **Commenta-t-elle.

**- Evy ne joue pas à ça avec moi maintenant. **Gronda Harry.

**- D'accord, d'accord, on arrive. Allez hop ! **dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle lissa les plis invisibles de sa jupe verte fluo et attendit que les Mercenaires se soient rassemblé dans un coin sombre de la salle. Elle tourna la tête et mis un coup dans les cotés d'Harry avant de lui désigner les sorciers d'un signe de tête.

**V- -ous restez ici ! **leur ordonna Gabriel d'un ton catégorique.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de nous donner des ordres ?** demanda un petit blond.

Gabriel eut un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant Malfoy mais se repris rapidement sous le regard moqueur de l'ancien Serpentard.

**- Première raison, je ne vous ai pas demandé d'aide, et deuxième et plus important raison, parce que sinon vous allez nous gêner. **Conclut Harry en se disparaissant dans les ombres que projetait le mur sur le sol.

**- Je déteste déjà ce mec !** ragea Draco en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

**- Si Ashlan a dit que vous seriez une gêne, c'est sûrement vrai.** Lui dit son parrain.

Draco jeta un regard surpris et narquois à Snape avant de fixer son esprit à la contemplation de son assiette.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Quand les Mercenaires, après avoir prit une douche et s'être changé, pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où un fête pour l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre avait été organisée, la fête battait son plein.

Gabriel eut à peine le temps de passer les portes qu'une tornade violette lui sauta dessus en s'excusant des problème qu'elle avait causé.

**- Calme toi, Gamine… je ne suis plus en colère…** murmura Gabriel.

Gabriel embrassa le dessus du crâne de la jeune fille puis lui ordonna d'aller retrouver ses camarades. Le Vampire se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé où était installée Isharya qui discutait avec les professeurs et les membres important des Mercenaires. Gabriel nota vaguement le regard noir que lui jeta Malfoy mais il se contenta de se coller à Isharya. Il avait besoin de calme, et de tendresse.

**- Isharya était en train de me dire qu'il y a eu quelques blessés.** Lui dit Dumbledore en le regardant, les yeux pétillants.

**- Rien de bien grave pour Callia et Chenoa, par contre une petite équipe a pris possession d'une partie de l'infirmerie pour pouvoir soigner correctement Matteo. **

**- Sinon, je ne pense pas que vous ayez été présenté à tout le monde Gabriel. **Lança joyeusement Dumbledore.** Voici, Nymphaodra Tonk, Kingsley Shacklebolt** (il désigna d'un geste de la main les deux Aurors). **Et la famille Weasley, dans l'ordre, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Fred et George, et Ginny. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà Alastor Maugrey et M.Malfoy…** finit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Les trois hommes se jetèrent un regard noir et Harry se blottit, puérilement, contre Isharya qui l'accueilli avec un immense sourire.

Gabriel leva la main pour se gratter la nuque et fini par se redresser pour voir qui l'épiait. Son regard tomba dans celui turquoise de Ginny. La jeune fille, de maintenant vingt cinq ans, le détaillait de la tête au pied. Gabriel eut un mouvement d'exaspération qui tira la rousse de sa contemplation. Ginny sembla hésiter, rougissant légèrement, mais elle fini par ce décider.

**- Excusez moi, Professeur, mais je suis persuadé de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où.** Lui dit-elle.

Gabriel retint son souffle alors que la jeune fille repartait une fois de plus à l'inspection et personne ne remarqua le petit sourire en coin du Directeur de Poudlard.

**- Technique de drague…** commença Fred.

**- Absolument minable !** termina George, sous le regard noir de sa petite sœur.

Ginny leur lança un regard hautain et croisa les bras avant de les ignorer tout le reste de la soirée. Gabriel, quant à lui, attendit quelques minutes puis prétendit être fatigué pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abris de Ginny et des jumeaux qui semblaient s'être lancé un défis. A savoir, lequel arriverait à la mettre dans son lit le premier…

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

On commence par les explications :

_(1)_ : Le « _Saï_ » est une arme traditionnelle japonaise qui ressemble à un trident. Cette arme ne tranche pas mais pique. (Pour ceux qui ne voient toujours pas ce que c'est, si il en reste, c'est les armes d'Elektra dans « _DareDevil_ »).

_(2)_ : « _Schutz_ », littéralement "mages" en allemand (je crois...) sont des Mercenaires qui lors des combats se chargent uniquement de la protection de leurs camarades en plassant autour de chacun d'eux un bouclier plus ou moins puissant.

_(3)_ : « _Shimedasu _» signifie « _bloquer_ » ou « _barrer le passage _» en japonais.

_(4)_ : « _Sereg_ » signifie « _Sang_ », et « _Undume_ » signifie « _Abysse_ » ; le tout en Elfique.


	5. Révélations

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Se Libérer

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Ecriveuse :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**Titre :** Ikinokoru. ( Survivre).  
**Disclamer :** Harry Potter n'est pas à moi ! Même si je demande très fort, personne ne veut me le donner. Par contre tous les Mercenaires du Chaos sont à moi !  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Je ne vais sûrement pas vous gâcher la surprise.  
**Genre :** Général avec un peu (beaucoup) de l'Amûr ! ;p

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Résumé :** 19 Juin 1996, une date qui a marquée l'esprit de tous les sorciers. Dix ans plus tard, un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard pour prendre ses fonctions, mais surtout pour protéger l'école et arrêter de survivre.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Verdade

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Ces cinq derniers mois ont été un enfer pour moi. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai du esquiver Ginny. Mon ancienne copine cherche, à chaque fois que je la croise, à qui je lui fais penser. J'évite aussi Malfoy qui me fusille du regard dés qu'il en a l'occasion. A croire que j'ai tué un membre de sa famille…  
Chenoa et Matteo nagent dans le bonheur… ils sont limite écœurant, aucune pitié pour nous pauvres célibataires forcés à l'abstinence. En plus depuis qu'ils ont accomplis l'Union, ils sont comme scotchés.  
Snape aussi passe sont temps à me chercher. Son nouveau jeu, et il semble jubiler dans ses moments là, est de me faire rougir. Pas un petit rougissement mignon, non ce serait trop ! Mais un rouge vif qui ne me va absolument pas.  
Bref la vie est magnifique pour tout le monde, et simplement belle pour moi..!

_**Journal de Gabriel. Y. Ashlan, Ombre.**_

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel glissa son journal dans le tiroir de la table de nuit en bois rouge sombre. Il roula sur la lit et enfoui son visage dans le deuxième oreiller. L'odeur épicé qui s'en dégagée le fit sourire et il inspira fortement pour s'imprégner de cette senteur. La senteur de Snape, l'homme qui lui avait pourrit la vie et qui maintenant était devenu son amant.  
Il se souvenait encore comment, trois mois plus tôt, ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble. Le Chemin de Traverse avait été attaqué et Gabriel avait reçu quelques blessures minimes mais qui nécessitait quand même d'être soignées.

o0o0o0o .Flash. o0o0o0o .Back. o0o0o0o

Gabriel marchait vers l'infirmerie en soutenant Kyo, auquel Kasen parlait sans cesse pour le garder éveillé. Le grand Vampire avait été encerclé par une dizaine de mangemorts et ils s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kasen. Ils passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie à la suite de tous les combattant venus se faire soigner. Immédiatement Amarante Lachesis, une élève de sixième année qui voulait devenir infirmière, vint les accueillir.  
- **Laissez moi m'occuper de vous, **dit-elle à Kasen après avoir allongé Kyo et avoir appelé Pomfresh.  
Le Vampire acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit la jeune fille vers un autre lit, pour qu'elle puisse soigner tranquillement toutes ses blessures.  
**- Viré vos fringues, Ashlan. **Ordonna une voix grave.  
**- Si c'est une proposition, je suis dans l'obligation de la refuser : je suis crevé. **Plaisanta Gabriel en pivotant vers Severus.  
**- Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin stupide, Ashlan. Maintenant c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez mourir à cause de l'infection de vos blessures aux vues de toutes la boue que vous transportez.  
**Gabriel lui tire la langue et laissa tomber au sol sa robe de sorcier. Il leva ensuite doucement les bras, pour ne pas se faire plus mal et retira son pull et son tee-shirt. Quand il passa les vêtements au dessus de sa tête, il croisa le regard de Snape. Les yeux sombres de l'homme semblaient détailler son torse dans les moindres détails, et aussitôt le Vampire eut beaucoup plus chaud. Il se donna une baffe mentale en se disant que l'homme ne faisait que regarder ce qu'il allait devoir soigner mais il n'arrivait pas à ce défaire de cette excitation qui grandissait sournoisement, attisait un peu plus par son envie de sang.  
**- Vous pensez en avoir fini avant l'année prochaine ou je vous aide, Ashlan ? **demanda Severus alors que Gabriel bataillait avec la boucle en acier de sa ceinture.  
Gabriel ignora la remarque sarcastique mais sursauta quand deux mains, longues et masculines, se posèrent sur les siennes.  
**- Viré vos mains. **Ordonna Snape.  
Harry obéit et se sentit rougir alors que son ancien professeur fait glisser son jean le long de ses jambes après avoir détaché, un à un, les boutons qui le fermaient. Snape lui désigna ensuite un lit et Harry s'y assit en tailleur pour permettre à l'homme de soigner son torse et son dos. Snape commença par désinfecter les blessures qui couraient sur le torse de son patient avant de s'attaquer au dos. Il redessina avec une douceur, incongrue chez lui, les contours de la plaie qui barrait tout le dos du Vampire avant de prendre une potion désinfectante et de l'appliquer. Quand les mains de Snape se posèrent sur son dos, Gabriel ne pu réprimer un frison, et il sentit les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser.  
**- C'est froid ? **demanda Snape, la vois basse en massant la plaie.  
**- Hum…  
**Gabriel essaya de garder les yeux ouverts mais les mains de son collègue passant et repassant sur son dos lui donnaient une agréable sensation de bien être et il les ferma peu à peu.  
**- Et voilà. **Lui annonça Snape en finissant de bander son torse.  
L'homme se dirigea vers une petite armoire et en sortir un large pantalon en lin et un gros pull en laine. Il revint vers Harry et lui tendit.  
**- Il me semble que c'est à vous.** (Le Vampire acquiesça, une question muette dans le regard).** Je pense que vous avez du les oublier la dernière fois. J'ai l'impression que vous passez plus de temps à l'infirmerie que dans vos propres appartements.  
****- Y a des chances. J'ai beau ne pas chercher les ennuis, ils viennent à moi tous seuls.** Commenta Gabriel en enfilant ses vêtements.  
**- Je vous accompagne jusqu'à vos appartements.** Prévint Snape.  
**- Et pourquoi ?** demanda Harry, un sourcil haussé.  
**- Parce que vous n'avez rien mangé depuis ce matin, huit heures, que vous vous êtes battu et par conséquent avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Et surtout parce que Popy me tuerait si vous vous évanouissiez dans un couloir.** Expliqua le professeur de DCFM en suivant Gabriel hors de l'infirmerie.  
**- Alors c'est juste pour servir vos propres intérêts.** Fit semblant de se lamenter Gabriel.  
**- Absolument.  
**Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel et marcha aux cotés de son ancien professeur jusqu'à la peinture qui masquait l'entrée de ses appartements.  
**- Jigoku.** Prononça Harry en se tournant vers Snape. **Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ?** proposa-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.  
Snape semblant hésiter quelques instant puis accepta et suivit Harry dans son appartement.  
**- Aseyez vous. Vous voulez boire quoi ?** demanda Gabriel depuis la cuisine.  
**- Un café sera parfait.** Répondit Severus en s'approchant de la bibliothèque. **Vous avez une collection incroyable d'ouvrages sur la magie des nymphes.** Constata Snape quand Harry revint de la cuisine.  
**- C'est un cadeau de Lan Lei.** (Le brun posa la tasse sur la table basse). **Ça ne vous dérange pas ?** interrogea-t-il en montrant la poche de sang qu'il tenait à la main.  
Severus fit non de la tête et vint s'asseoir dans le canapé en face de Gabriel. Son regard se balada sur la pièce avant d'être accroché au Vampire. Il regarda comme hypnotisé Gabriel mordre dans le plastique de la poche de sang, et aspirer silencieusement le liquide carmin. Ses yeux redessinèrent les traits du Vampire, qui venait de fermer les siens, et la même chaleur insidieuse, qui le torturait depuis quelques semaines, vint s'installer dans son bas ventre. Gabriel avala la dernière goutte de sang et rejeta la tête en arrière, les paupières toujours closes, comme pour mieux savourer le goût fruité du sang qu'il venait de boire. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son regard fut absorbé par celui de son professeur. Les pupilles d'habitude inexpressives semblaient brûler d'un feu ardent. Gabriel se mordit très fort les lèvres et détourna le regard.  
**- Vous ne devriez pas me regarder comme cela, Snape.** Lui conseilla Harry, en se plongeant dans la contemplation des flammes.  
**- Et pourquoi ?** demanda Severus, bien décidé à prendre des risques.  
**- Parce que un Vampire qui vient de se nourrir est dangereux…  
****- Dangereux ?** répéta Snape.  
**- Oui, surtout pour votre vertu.** Commenta Harry.  
**- Ne vous en faites pas pour ma vertu, Ashlan.** Répondit le plus âgé en regardant Gabriel se lever.  
Le Vampire s'approcha lentement de lui, comme si il était un animal sauvage qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer ou bien pour lui laisser le temps de refuser, mais pour l'instant il était bien incapable de détacher son regard des mouvements félins de Gabriel. Severus leva la tête vers le Vampire qui venait de se poster devant lui. Gabriel lui adressa un sourire en coin et posa ses genoux sur le canapé de chaque coté de Snape et s'assit sur lui.  
**- On peut savoir ce que vous faites, Ashlan ?** demanda Snape, avec le même petit sourire.  
**- Ce que vous m'obligez à faire… vous avez un regard carrément indécent…** commenta Harry en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Severus.  
L'ancien mangemort laissa ses mains remonter le long du dos de Gabriel et griffa doucement ses omoplates. Il attira vers lui le Vampire et l'embrassa, presque timidement. Un soupire échappa à Gabriel quand Snape relâcha ses lèvres.  
**- Encore.** Murmura-t-il.  
Autant leur premier baiser avait était doux et timide, autant le deuxième était affamé, exigeant. Gabriel retraça la mâchoire de Snape et poussa un grognement quand il fut arrêté par la barrière de vêtements. Il défit lentement les boutons de la chemise, mordillant au passage chaque morceau de peau découverte. Gabriel frissonna quand sa propre chemise tomba au sol et il se demanda avec étonnement quand Snape lui avait enlevé son pantalon.  
Gabriel attrapa les mains de Severus alors qu'il allait les glisser dans son boxer et d'un coup de hanches inversa leur position. Il lui maintint les bras au dessus de la tête d'une main et de l'autre, retraça les contours des muscles de Snape.  
**- Ashlan…** **lâchez moi**. Gronda Snape.  
**- Compte là-dessus. **Répliqua Gabriel en passant au tutoiement  
Sa main glissa vers la fermeture du pantalon et défit le bouton avant de faire glisser la fermeture. Il eut un petit rire quand Severus se cambra pour augmenter le contact avec son sexe tendu. Il lâcha ses mains et descendit le long du torse de Snape.  
**- Ashlan… accélérez. **Ordonna Severus.  
**- Compte là-dessus… **répéta Harry.  
Avec sa langue, il redessina le contour du sexe de Snape et fini d'enlever son dernier vêtement. Snape grogna et tendit la main vers la table basse où était posée sa baguette. Il l'attrapa et d'un mouvement de poignet fit disparaître son boxer. Il eut un sourire mauvais et reprit le dessus.  
**- Fini de jouer, Ashlan… je vais vous faire supplier. **Lui murmura-t-il, en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.  
**- J'attends de voi…  
**La voix du Vampire se brisa et il cambra les reins alors que Snape venait de le prendre en bouche. La langue de l'ancien mangemort voyageait le long de son sexe, menaçant de le rendre fou. Gabriel enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant et ferma les yeux pour savourer le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Plaisir décuplé par le fait qu'il venait de se nourrir.  
Gabriel attrapa la main que lui tendait Snape et la porta à sa bouche. Il prit de doigts dans sa bouche et reproduit à l'exact les mouvements de langue de Severus. Quand le plus vieux estima que ses doigts étaient assez humides et les retira et laissa sa main glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry.  
Tout le reste ne fut que sensations et plaisirs, leur faisant oublier jusqu'à leurs propres noms. La dernière image dont Harry arrivait à se souvenir était le visage de Snape lorsqu'il avait jouit en lui.

o0o0o0o .Flash. o0o0o0o .Back. o0o0o0o .End. o0o0o0o

Harry secoua la tête et se redressa sur ses coudes. Depuis cette nuit, où il avait appris par cœur le corps de Severus, il avait aussi mémorisé chaque détail de l'appartement du plus vieux. Gabriel laissa son regard parcourir la chambre aux tons rouge sombre et brun. Ce qu'il préféré dans cette chambre c'était l'immense lit à baldaquin, dont les draps de lin blanc sentaient l'iris. Il se leva du lit, rassemblant autour de lui le drap et se dirigea vers le salon. Un salon plus grand que le sien, les murs étaient fait de pierres apparentes et le centre de la pièce était occupé par un canapé circulaire, rouge sang, en cuir. Canapé sur lequel il s'était endormi bien des fois en discutant avec son amant.  
Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau et joua avec le coupe-papier en attendant Severus. Gabriel leva à peine la tête quand le tableau de l'entrée pivota. Ce fut seulement après que Snape et enlevé sa robe de sorcier et se planta devant lui que Gabriel s'intéressa à lui. Il croisa avec amusement le regard appréciateur qui le détaillait, son drap ayant glissé et ne masquant plus que son entre jambe.  
**- Encore ici… je vais finir par croire que je suis dans tes appartements. **Constata Snape alors que Gabriel passait ses bras autour de son cou et écarté les jambes pour lui permettre de se rapprocher de lui.  
**- La vérité, Severus, c'est que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. **Rigola le Vampire, avant d'embrasser Snape.  
Gabriel noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus et l'homme l'attrapa sous les fesses pour le soulever. Harry rigola en sentent le drap glisser au sol et il retira, tant bien que mal, ses affaires à Snape. Le sorcier ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup de pied et déposa Harry au sol. Il alla ouvrir les robinets d'eau et enleva rapidement ses derniers avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau. Gabriel qui s'était accoudé au lavabo le regarda pendant quelques minutes puis se décida à le rejoindre. Il embrassa la nuque de l'ancien mangemort et laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'à ses pectoraux.  
**- Tu sais, je vais finir par tuer Cole. **Murmura Snape en penchant la tête en arrière pour offrir son cou aux baisers de son amant.  
**- Lequel ? Pourquoi ? **demandaGabriel en lui mordillant l'épaule.  
**- Kasen ! Il n'arrête pas de me faire chier avec le fait qu'on couche ensemble.  
****- Si j'étais toi… moi je prierais Merlin que Kyo ne s'y mette pas lui aussi. **Se moqua le Vampire.  
Il obligea Severus à se tourner vers lui et l'embrassa. Un baiser sauvage, profond, qui laissa le professeur de DCFM.  
**- Dis… tu veux vraiment parler de mes camarades de tueries ? **interrogea le Vampire, entre deux baisers.  
**- Pas vraiment… **accorda Snape, qui répondit par un gémissement au coup de hanche de Harry.  
Snape adressa un regard brûlant et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il attrapa Harry sous les fesses pour lui faire nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry se suréleva un peu et se laissa lentement glisser sur le sexe de Severus…

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Quand Gabriel pénétra dans le salon des Mercenaires, il fut accueilli par les sourires moqueurs de Kasen et Kyo.  
**- Alors, enfin sortit du lit de ce cher Snape ?  
****- La vérité, Kas', c'est que t'es jaloux de moi. **Répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur. **Bon, je vais prendre une douche.  
****- Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça chez ton jules ? **interrogea Kara, en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Gabriel.  
**- Non… parce que je ne suis jamais seul sous la douche chez lui, et que je veux me détendre là. **Ajouta Gabriel en disparaissant par la porte de la chambre des jumeaux.  
Gabriel rigola de la tête de ses compagnons et se fit couler un bain. Il balança ses affaires aux quatre coins de la salle de bain et se glissa dans l'eau. Il soupira de reconnaissance en laissant l'eau détendre ses muscles endoloris. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et s'endormi dans son bain.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

- '**Riel ! Réveille toi. **Ordonna la voix claire de Kara.  
**- Qu'est-ce y a ? **demanda le brun en se redressant dans son bain.  
**- Je peux te parler ? **l'implora Kara.  
**- Ouias. Si tu veux bien me donner deux secondes.  
****- Oké, p'tit cul.** Lui accorda la blonde en lui mettant une claque sur les fesses.  
Gabriel lui jeta un regard faussement réprobateur qui ne récolta qu'un éclat de rire. Le Vampire secoua la tête et attrapa une serviette, qu'il noua autour de sa taille.  
**- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?** demanda-t-il à Kara, en la rejoignant sur le lit de Kyo.  
**- Je voudrais te demander de me parler de quelqu'un.  
**Gabriel détacha son regard du ciel de lit qu'il était en train de détailler et le tourna vers Kara.  
**- Ma Blonde serait-elle amoureuse ? **interrogea joyeusement Harry.  
Kara se laissa tomber en arrière et son regard s'assombrit.  
**- Ola ! Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du déni, ou de l'amour impossible ?  
****- J'oserais pas ? **railla Kara.  
**- Okaaaaaaais… c'est quoi le problème dans l'histoire ? **interrogea Gabriel.  
**- L'Autre.** Répondit simplement Kara en s'allongeant sur Gabriel.  
Gabriel se tu, sachant que Kara continuerait son récit quand elle en aurait le courage. Il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux alors que, le menton poser sur son torse, elle s'amusait à retracer son tatouage.  
**- Parle moi de Malfoy ? **fini par demander Kara.  
**- Ah, ouais, je vois où ça bloque… D'accord, d'accord… **ajouta-t-il en levant les mains en signe de soumission.  
**- Parle moi s'en juste, s'il te plait. **Répéta la jeune fille.  
Gabriel se mordilla la lèvre et sembla réfléchir.  
**- Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour te parler de lui, mais je vais essayer. **(Il fit une pause et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire). **Je l'ai rencontré la première fois chez Mme Guipure, il m'a parut sympathique… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il insulte Hagrid. Tu sais, le garde chasse qui à précéder Remus.  
****- Pourquoi il l'a insulté ? **demanda Kara en relevant la tête pour pouvoir regarder Gabriel dans les yeux.  
**- Toujours ces stupides histoires de races, enfin il faisait que répéter ce que lui avait enseigné son père. C'était un mangemort mais il avait une aura totalement fascinante. C'était peut-être ça façon de parler, ou de regarder les gens mais… enfin c'est pas de lui qui les questions.  
****- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la deuxième fois ?  
****- On s'est croisé dans le Poudlard Express, mais rien ne vraiment marquant cette fois là. C'est plutôt l'instant juste avant la Répartition qui m'a marqué. Cet idiot a été tellement condescendant quand il m'a proposé son amitié. J'ai refusé sa main tendue, au sens propre. Après ça n'a plus été qu'affrontement, en plus les Malfoy et les Weasley ne peuvent pas se supporter.  
****- En faite vous avez passez votre scolarité à vous envoyer des vannes.** Constata la blonde.  
**- Ouais et une bonne dose de sorts, en plus il n'a jamais digéré que je sois rentré à onze ans dans l'équipe de Quidditch et il n'est jamais arrivé à me battre.  
****- Comment ça des sorts ?  
****- Bah, j'ai failli le tuer en sixième année, après avoir trouver un livre avec des sorts expérimentaux. Heureusement que Snape avait inventé des contre sorts. Et puis quelques semaines plus tard l'attaque de Prés-au-Lard survenait et je devenais une Ombre.  
**Il y eut un silence calme pendant que les deux Vampires réfléchissaient à ce qui venait d'être dit.  
**- En fait ce mec est un idiot pro-Voldemort et complètement imbu de lui-même.  
****- Non pour pro-Voldemort, je pense tout simplement qu'il n'aime pas les moldus mais il n'irait pas les tuer tous. Et oui pour imbu de lui-même, à une époque je pensais même qu'il n'était pas capable d'aimer.  
****- Et en plus, il semble être terrifié par les Vampires. **Constata tristement Kara.  
**- Ou par les Mercenaires en général. **Proposa Gabriel.  
**- Petit Vampire, tu l'as déjà vu avoir un mouvement de recule, ou ne serait-ce qu'un tremblement au contact d'une nymphe ?  
****- Bon d'accord. Les Vampires le terrorisent. La question, maintenant, étant : « Pourquoi ? ».** conclut Gabriel.  
**- Je…  
**Kara fut coupé par l'arrivée de Kasen dans la pièce. Le Vampire se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers sa table de nuit.  
**- Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je me poserai des questions. **Leur dit Kasen, en sortant un dossier du tiroir.  
Gabriel et Kara lui tirèrent la langue et la jeune fille roula sur le coté pour se retrouver sur le lit.  
**- Au fait, on a une réunion dans la Grande Salle, dans un peu moins de **(Il regarda sa montre) **un peu moins de dix minutes.  
****- Merde !** s'exclamèrent les deux Vampires dans une synchronisation parfaite.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**- Excusez nous pour le retard… **souffla Gabriel plié en deux, les mains posée sur les genoux.  
**- Ce n'est pas grave, Gabriel. Prenez place, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. **Répondit Dumbledore.  
Gabriel alla s'asseoir à coté de Snape, après avoir embrassé sa « mère » sur la joue, et Kara, quand à elle, s'installa à la droite de Kyo.  
**- Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Avec Isharya, nous avons décidé de renvoyer les élèves dans leurs familles. Les attaques sur les villes voisines deviennent de plus en plus nombreuses et nous craignons pour la sécurité des enfants.  
****- Mais ne sont-ils pas plus en sécurité au sein des protections du château ?** interrogea Lan.  
**- Non, plus depuis que Voldemort a augmenté ses pouvoirs, les barrières ne sont plus en place que grâce à la magie des Mercenaires, et nous ne pourrons pas les maintenir indéfiniment.** Expliqua Isharya.  
Chacun commenta la nouvelle avant que Gabriel ne fronce les sourcils.  
**- Et nous allons tous rester à Poudlard ?** interrogea le Vampire.  
**- Pas vraiment.** Répondit Isharya.  
**- Et c'est la que ça devient marrant…** murmura Kasen à l'oreille du brun.  
**- Tout le monde va déménager à l'Alda.  
****- Pardon !** s'écria Kara. **Personne, autres que les Mercenaires, n'a jamais pénétré là-bas.  
****- Pas tout à fait, à sa création quelques sorciers ont fait parti de nos troupes, avant de devenirs des Calices, ou des Vampires.** Exposa Isharya. **Le petit problème, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas assez de chambre. Certaine personnes devront faire chambre commune.  
****- Vais-je pouvoir te supporter.** Lança Gabriel à Snape qui se trouvait en face de lui.  
**- Crétin.** Répondit l'homme.  
Remus qui avait suivit l'échange écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir comprit.  
**- Vous couchez avec Snape ?** demanda-t-il.  
**- Je ne pense pas que ça puisse t'intéresser, Lupin.** Cingla Snape.  
**- C'est bien le seul qui n'était pas au courant.** Commenta Gabriel sous le regard noir de son amant.  
**- Bien, je pense que nous en avons fini et que vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.** Leur annonça Dumbledore.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**- Malfoy, attendez, s'il vous plait.** Cria Gabriel alors que le blond quittait la Grande Salle.  
**- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, Ashlan ?  
****- Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.** Répondit le Vampire.  
Draco plissa les yeux et prit la direction de sa chambre. Harry secoua la tête et parti à sa poursuite.  
**- Vous pourriez au moins m'écouter.** Lança Gabriel en revenant à sa hauteur.  
**- Et bien faites vite, nous sommes bientôt arrivé à ma chambre.  
****- D'acccccccord…** (Gabriel inspira un grand coup pour s'empêcher de soupirer). **Pourquoi avez-vous peur des Vampires ?** demanda-t-il, tout de go.  
Le blond avait stoppé sa marche et son dos s'était raidi. Il se retourna vers Gabriel et lui jeta un regard noir.  
**- Premièrement : je n'ai pas peur des Vampires, et deuxièmement : vous seriez prié de ne pas vous mêler de ma vie.  
****- Si vous n'avez pas peur des Vampires pourquoi vous réagissez de cette façon quand je fais ça..?  
**Gabriel tendit sa main vers le visage de Draco. Dans un premier temps qu'il se tassa sur lui-même et quand il comprit où voulait en venir le Vampire, il lui adressa un énième regard meurtrier avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.  
**- Et bien, c'est pas gagné, ma Puce…** murmura pour lui-même le brun en faisant demi tour alors que la porte claquait.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Severus quittait la Grande Salle quand une main timide se posa sur son avant bras. Il se retourna pour faire face à Amaël.  
**- Excusez moi, professeur.** Lui dit-elle en retirant précipitamment sa main.  
**- Que puis-je pour vous, Miss Mars.  
****- Je voulais juste vous dire quelque chose.  
****- Vous pouvez le faire en marchant ?** interrogea Snape en prenant le chemin des appartements de Gabriel.  
**- Oui. Je sais que Gabriel va vous annoncer quelque chose de très important pour lui dans peu de temps…  
****- Je ne pense pas que mes conversations avec le professeur Ashlan ne vous regardent.** Commenta Severus.  
**- A vrai dire, je ne peux pas vraiment y échapper depuis que mon sang coule en lui.  
****- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?** interrogea Snape en s'arrêtant.  
**- Et bien vous connaissez le phénomène de Résonance ? (**Snape acquiesça d'un hochement de tête). **Et bien, c'est ce qui s'est installé entre le professeur Ashlan et moi.  
****- Ce phénomène dure, normalement, pas plus de deux jours.** Commenta le professeur de DCFM.  
**- Mais le professeur Ashlan n'est pas normal. On pourrait même dire qu'il est extraordinaire. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que je sais ce qu'il va vous dire et que si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tue.** Le prévint Amaël et l'ancien mangemort se dit qu'elle avait l'air mortellement sérieuse.  
**- Vous savez que menacer vos professeurs n'est pas…** commença Snape.  
**- Je ne vous menace pas, professeur, je vous averti.** Le corrigea-t-elle. **Bonsoir.  
**Severus regarda la jeune fille disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir et se demanda ce que le Vampire allait bien pouvoir lui annoncer pour qu'Amaël pense qu'il allait lui faire du mal. Il haussa les épaules et repris rapidement sa marche. Il donna le mot de passe, avec la même grimace habituelle, et pénétra dans le salon. Il laissa négligemment tomber sa robe de sorcier sur le canapé en forme de U et s'y allongea. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux, histoire de se reposer avant l'arrivée de son amant.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel avait rejoint son appartement, après être passé raconter son entrevue avec Draco à Kara. Il jeta sa robe de sorcier sur la porte manteau et y expédia également son pull, ne gardant qu'un chandail prune. Il envoya ses chaussures et ses chaussettes dans un coin et s'avança dans son salon. Il chercha du regard Severus, qui n'était pas comme à son habitude assis à son bureau. Un sourit tendre de dessina sur ses lèvres quand il trouva l'homme allongé et endormi sur le canapé.  
**- Severus, réveilles toi.** Lui dit-il en passant une main tendre sur sa joue.  
L'ancien mangemort grogna et se retourna, enfouissant son visage dans la main de Gabriel.  
**- Severus…** répéta Harry.  
Il tenta de retirer sa main, mais une de celle de Snape vint saisir son poignet, lui coupant toute retraite. Gabriel se pencha et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.  
**- Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé, est-ce que je pourrais te dire quelque chose d'important.** Demanda le Vampire.  
Sa conversation avec Amaël revint à Snape et il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était absolument pas sûr d'apprécier ce qui allait suivre mais il se redressa sur le canapé et fit comprendre, d'un signe de tête, à Gabriel qu'il l'écoutait. Le Vampire se mit à faire les cent pas.  
**- J'ai vraiment hésité à t'en parler, parce que je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir et franchement je te comprendrais. Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu prendrais autant de place dans ma vie… j'ai beaucoup réfléchit, et puis je me suis dis que je n'avais pas le droit de te le cacher.** (Gabriel se tordait les mains, évitant constamment le regard de Severus). **Tu te souviens qu'au début de l'année, Lupin voulait connaître mon vrai nom.  
****- Oui, tu as d'ailleurs répondu que tu lui donnerais le moment venu.  
****- C'est ça, enfin je pense qu'il finira par le comprendre par lui-même. Mais à toi, je voudrais te le dire…  
****- Tu n'es pas obligé, je me fous un peu de ton ancienne identité.** Le rassura Severus.  
**- Ça c'est parce que tu ne connais pas encore mon ancien nom.** (Gabriel eut un rire amer). **Je pense que je devrais te donner la date de ma transformation d'abord. Je suis né le 19 Juin 1996, j'avais 16 ans à cette époque.  
**Gabriel se tu pour laisser le temps à Snape d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
**- Cette date me dit quelque chose, mais pas moyen de me souvenir quoi.** Commenta Snape, les sourcils froncés.  
**- Je pense que là tu vas comprendre… Isharya m'a trouvé à moitié mort après une attaque de Prés-au-Lard.  
**L'ancien mangemort jeta un regard horrifié à Gabriel et se leva du canapé. Il secoua la tête et recula vers la porte, contre laquelle il se colla.  
**- Severus…** tenta Gabriel en s'avançant.  
**- Ne t'approche pas !** cria Snape. **Tu es Harry Potter ! Je me demandes comment je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis un crétin…  
****- Non, j'ai changé, c'est pour ça que…  
****- Tais toi ! Ca t'a bien amusé, tu vas pouvoir aller dire à tous tes anciens amis que tu es arrivé à me mettre dans ton lit…  
****- Tu es le premier à qui je le dis.** Lui dit Harry, en se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher les larmes de couler.  
**- Ne m'approches plus, ne me parles plus, Ashlan ! Je te hais… si tu savais comme je te hais.** Cracha Snape avant de faire coulisser le tableau et de sortir des appartements de Gabriel.  
**- Ne le dit à personne, s'il te plait…** eut le temps de murmurer Gabriel avant que le tableau ne se referme.  
Le Vampire se laissa ensuite glisser contre le mur sur lequel il s'était adossé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait beau s'être préparé à cette réaction, il n'avait pas pu rester de marbre devant la réaction, et surtout le regard de pur dégoût, que lui avait jeté à la figure Severus. Il avait le souffle court, comme si il venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il tapa du poing par terre et laissa, enfin, couler ses larmes. Il avait eut beau, pendant ces dix années passé parmi les Mercenaires, se répéter qu'il ne devait pas tomber amoureux… la relation qu'il avait crée avec son ancien professeur, bien que purement sexuelle au début, était rapidement devenu amoureuse, de son coté. Il se releva, en prenant appuis sur le mur, et marcha vers son canapé. Il s'y laissa tombé, et avec un rire sans joie, enfouis son visage dans la robe de sorcier de Severus, l'homme l'avait oublié dans sa fuite précipitée.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Amaël se réveilla avec un sentiment de perte. Elle tâtonna autour d'elle et fini par ouvrir les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaître devant elle une immense lande. Elle sortit de son lit et avança prudemment dans la pénombre de la nuit, à peine éclairé par la lune. Elle ne savait plus où aller, la souffrance venait de tous les côtés et elle n'arrivé plus à se repérer. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Gabriel, puisque ça ne pouvait être que lui. Elle étouffa une exclamation victorieuse quand elle trouva l'aura du jeune homme et la rejoignit, gardant toujours les yeux fermés pour ne pas perdre son aura. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre, elle ouvrit les yeux.  
**- Merlin ! Gabriel…** elle se précipita vers le jeune homme mais n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'il relevait la tête.  
Son regard émeraude se braque sur son élève et avec un sourire d'excuses, la fit sortir de son esprit, lui en bloquant l'accès par la même occasion.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Amaël se redressa dans son lit et passa une main sur son visage. Elle rejeta ses draps et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de se défaire de la sueur froide qui lui coulait encore le long du dos. Elle régla l'eau très chaude et ne pris même pas le temps d'enlever ses vêtements avant de se glisser sous le jet. Elle ferma les yeux et lança la tête en arrière.  
**- Bordel !** ragea-t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire du visage défait de son professeur. Elle avait presque l'impression que l'image resterait imprimée sur sa rétine à jamais. Elle ferma les arrivées d'eau et attrapa une serviette.  
**- Déjà debout.** Lui lança Kaïlï en entrant dans la salle de bain.  
**- Je t'ai réveillé ?** interrogea Amaël en se séchant les cheveux avec une autre serviette.  
**- Non, Alena a passé sa nuit à chanter.** Se lamenta la rousse en se glissant à son tour dans la douche.  
**- Elle n'a pas dormi ?** s'étonna Amaël. **D'habitude c'est une vraie marmotte !  
****- C'est justement ça le problème.** Souligna Kaïlï. **Elle dormait.  
**Amaël étouffa un éclat de rire et fini de natter ses cheveux. Elle enfila une tunique et un jean et quitta la pièce.  
**- Tu vas petit déjeuner ?** demanda une autre de ses camarades en se frottant les yeux.  
**- Non, je dois voir quelqu'un.  
****- Maë ! La Grande Salle est interdite jusqu'à dix heures. Les profs et les Mercenaires ont une réunion.** Cria Kaïlï depuis la salle de bain.  
Un sourire mauvais apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle quitter la Tour de Griffondor.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Kara entra dans la Grande Salle à la suite d'Isharya et des deux autres Capitaines et son regard croisa rapidement celui de Draco. Elle détourna la tête et prit place autour de la table. Kasen de son coté avait arrêté de discuter avec son jumeau et fronça les sourcils.  
**- Snape ?** appela-t-il.  
**- Foutez moi la paix, Cole.** Riposta sèchement le professeur de DCFM.  
**- Où est Gabriel ?** demanda le Vampire.  
**- Je ne sais pas…** répondit évasivement Severus.  
**- Vous ne savez pas…** répéta Kara, les yeux plissés. **Pourtant vous passez tout votre temps ensemble ces derniers temps.** Exposa-t-elle.  
**- J'avais besoin de prendre du recul…** commença Snape.  
Il fut coupé par les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrirent et allèrent se cogner contre les murs. Dans l'embrassure de la porte Amaël se tenait très droite. L'aura violette de la jeune fille avait quelque chose de particulièrement menaçant. Effet accentué par le sourire froid qui ornait son visage.  
**- Mademoiselle Mars ! Où vous croyez vous ?** s'époumona McGonagall, en se levant.  
Dumbledore posa une main sur l'avant bras de sa sous Directrice et l'obligea à se rasseoir, lui faisant signe de ne pas intervenir dans ce qui allait ce passer. Amaël avança calmement, trop calmement, jusqu'à la table où étais réunis tous les participants à la réunion. Elle se plaça en face de Snape qui avait tourné sa chaise pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.  
**- Je peux vous aider, Miss Mars ?** demanda-t-il, la voix mielleuse.  
A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une choc raisonnait dans la Grande Salle. Snape porta sa main à sa joue droite et regarda la jeune fille, choqué.  
**- Je vous avais dit que si vous lui faisiez du mal, je vous tuerai !** gronda-t-elle, d'une voix sourde, presque caverneuse.  
**- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.** Répondit Snape en lui jeta un regard noir.  
Kara, Kasen et Kyo s'étaient levé et étaient allé entourer la jeune fille à la fin de sa phrase. Le regard d'Isharya s'était assombrit, seul signe visible de sa colère.  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?** demanda Kara.  
**- Si Gabriel n'est pas là, c'est de sa faute.  
****- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait Snape ?** demanda Isharya, alors que Dumbledore sortais accompagné des autres professeurs.  
**- Je l'ai laissé hier soir après qu'il m'ait annoncé quelque chose… j'avais besoin de réfléchir.** Se défendit Severus.  
**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?** interrogea Isharya.  
**- Il m'a prouvé que je n'aurais jamais du avoir confiance en lui…  
****- Il vous a prouvé qu'il avait une totale confiance en vous, en vous révélant son ancien nom.** Cracha Amaël.  
Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la Grande Salle et Isharya empêcha Kyo de se jeter sur Snape et elle lui murmura de laisser faire Amaël. L'aura de la jeune fille, maintenant devenu aussi noire que celle de Gabriel, poussait Isharya à lui faire confiance.  
**- Je croyais que vous étiez bien avec lui.  
****- Ce n'est plus valable… je n'aurais jamais du lui faire confiance.** Répondit Severus.  
**- Cela n'est plus valable !** répéta Amaël, ses yeux virant au rouge, comme lors de l'attaque des Rebelles. **Et moi qui croyais que vous n'étiez pas du genre à vous laisser aveugler par des préjugés… Mais en faites vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, un stupide idiot !  
****- Taisez vous !** cria Snape.  
Le professeur de DCFM remarqua à peine la sortit du reste des occupant de la salle et il resta seul avec Amaël.  
**- Non… rappelez vous pourquoi vous lui avez laissez pénétré vos appartements, pourquoi vous lui avez fait l'amour, pourquoi vous avez passer du temps avec lui et surtout pourquoi vous avez aimé passer du temps avec lui… Regardez moi dans les yeux, professeur, et osez me dire qu'il ne vous manquera pas…  
**Amaël se tu et plongea son regard, redevenu noir, dans ceux de son professeur.  
**- Taisez vous.** Répéta Snape.  
La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres de lui et leva prudemment la main. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'obligea à le regarder.  
**- Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai peur. Parce que se lier à Harry Potter ce n'est pas de tout repos. J'ai la trouille qui disparaisse encore une fois, mais j'ai décidé de profiter de tout. J'ai décidé de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui… alors s'il vous plait, professeur…** (Elle marqua une pause). **Vous savez, je suis sûre que personne ne lui a dit que c'était démodé de mourir d'amour à notre époque.  
**A l'entende du mot « amour », Snape s'était raidi et dégagé du touché de la jeune fille.  
**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?** demanda Severus.  
**- Vous ne savez pas ?** interrogea Amaël avec un sourire amusé.  
**- Mais bon dieu, où voulez vous en venir !  
****- Gabriel vous aime, professeur. Il ne s'est jamais moqué de vous et encore moins en vous donnant son vrai nom. C'était plutôt une preuve de confiance et d'amour… surtout d'amour.  
****- Vous ne croyez quand même pas ce que vous racontez.** Se moqua Severus.  
**- Et vous, vous pensez vraiment que je n'ai pas autre chose à faire que de m'engueuler avec un de mes professeurs et de risquer une punition absolument monumentale ?  
**Snape plongea son regard dans celui de son élève et chercha toute trace de moquerie. Au bout d'une minute, il soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Amaël secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.  
**- Vous devriez aller le voir maintenant, professeur.** Lui dit-elle en passant la porte.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Severus s'arrêta devant la peinture qui masquait l'entrée des appartements de Gabriel et soupira. Après qu'il soit sortit de la Grande Salle, Isharya Kanato, lui avait dit qu'il serait sûrement le seul à arriver à faire sortir Harry de son mutisme. Le Vampire s'était enfermé dans son esprit, bloquant par la même l'entrée de son appartement.  
Snape se laissa glisser contre la peinture et s'assit en tailleur sur la pierre froide. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de fermer les yeux et de se mettre à chercher une trace de l'esprit de Gabriel.  
Il ne su pas combien de temps il resta assit au sol mais à un moment il sentit aspirer. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouver dans un espèce totalement vide où le noir, le rouge et le vert s'entremêlaient. Il resta quelques secondes à admirer l'étrange mélange de couleur avant de se mettre à chercher la représentation mentale de Gabriel, puisqu'il se trouvait dans l'esprit du Vampire. Après son premier pas, des centaines de souvenirs se superposèrent aux couleurs comme autant de cadres photos accrochés à un mur. Il passa devant un « cadre » qui représentait un Harry, de pas plus de dix ans, en train de frotter le sol sous les réprimandes de sa tante. Un autre représentait la rencontre de Potter Weasley et Granger, lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, mais celui qui attira le plus son attention fut celui où Gabriel était assit au sol avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux vert forêt et aux incroyables yeux saphir. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de déballer des cadeaux en riant. Gabriel fronça les sourcils et sortit deux magnifiques katanas de leur papier de soie. Les gardes étaient faites d'un tissage de cuir bordeaux et de soie grise, les lames légèrement incurvées, étaient gravées de symboles arabe et Snape ne pu lire ce qu'il y était écrit, mais il reconnu les katanas que Gabriel ne quittait jamais et qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture quand il sortait. Il entra ensuite dans un autre espace, si sombre qu'il eut l'impression d'être au centre d'un trou noir. Les souvenirs présents dans cette pièce étaient ceux des innombrables morts qu'avait eu à subir Gabriel. Les visages de Hermione, Ron, Calypso, Hagrid ou encore Cédric, Black, son combat avec le Basilic, et même la mort de ses parents.  
Snape secoua la tête et sortit le plus vite qu'il pu de cette espace. Une mélancolie malsaine avait commencé à s'emparer de lui.  
C'est dans la pièce suivante qu'il trouva Gabriel. Sur les murs, d'un argent brillant, s'étalaient les souvenirs qu'il avait en commun avec lui. Il se vit déshabillant ostensiblement Gabriel du regard, le regard encore gonflé de sommeil et encore un autre où ils étaient en train de faire l'amour. Severus se déplaça pour pouvoir voir par quel souvenir le Vampire était absorbé. Il eut un mouvement de recul et se gifla mentalement en se voyant quitter l'appartement de Gabriel après que celui-ci lui ait avoué avoir était Harry Potter.  
**- Gabriel…** appela Severus.  
Comme le brun ne lui répondait pas il s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il fronça les sourcils quand Gabriel n'eut aucune réaction et chercha ce qui pourrait bien pouvoir le faire réagir.  
**- Harry.** Tenta-t-il.  
**- Severus.** Répondit avec étonnement Gabriel.  
**- Je pourrais te parler.  
****- Je crois… oui.  
****- Ailleurs, dans la réalité.** Lui dit Severus.  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et immédiatement la pièce se brouilla. Severus laissa échapper un juron quand il se retrouva sur le sol froid des cachots et il se releva prestement. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans l'appartement quand le tableau eut fini de s'ouvrir. Gabriel était debout, il avait enfilé la robe de sorcier de Snape, et le regardait droit dans les yeux.  
**- Si tu veux m'insulter, ou récupérer ta robe de sorcier fait le vite, s'il te plaît.** Demanda Gabriel.  
**- Je suis là pour m'excuser…  
****- Pour t'excuser ?** répéta Harry, les yeux écarquillés.  
**- Oui, et ne me coupe pas avant que j'aie fini… Mademoiselle Mars a trouvé quelques arguments percutants** (il toucha sa joue avec un petit sourire). **Elle m'a fait comprendre que j'ai passé des bons moments avec toi et pas avec Harry Potter. Elle m'a aussi fait comprendre, et va savoir comment elle sait tous ça, que tu n'avais pas voulu te moquer de moi mais que tu avais toute ta confiance en moi en me confiant ton secret. Et pour finir, je veux bien essayer de continuer avec toi… enfin si tu es d'accord…** fini Severus.  
Gabriel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et s'avança vers son ancien professeur.  
**- Alors tu veux tout oublier ?** interrogea Gabriel.  
**- Non, mais le mettre de coté. Parce que tu n'es plus Harry Potter mais Gabriel Ashlan, non ?  
****- Oui mais il fait parti de moi. Je serai toujours l'insupportable fils de James Potter.  
****- Et moi je serai toujours un ancien mangemort.** Répondit Snape. **Alors si on arrive à mettre ça de cotés, peut-être que…  
**Le Vampire hocha la tête et tendit la main. Doucement il passa sa main le long du visage de Severus avant de le prendre par la main et de le conduire vers sa chambre. L'ancien mangemort se laissa déshabiller sans faire le moindre mouvement et ils se glissèrent dans le lit. Un soupire leur échappa quand leurs peaux nues entrèrent en contact. Severus ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur de Gabriel, qui lui caressait son dos.  
**- Ne fais plus jamais ça, j'ai cru mourir. Frappe moi… cri… pleure… mais ne me laisse plus jamais seul.** Murmura Gabriel, croyant Severus endormi.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Kara redressa la tête quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Kasen passa la tête par l'embrassure de la porte et lui adressa un sourire mi moqueur mi engageant.  
**- Malfoy est au milieu de notre salle commune, complètement terrorisé et il voudrait te parler. J'en fais quoi, tu lui parles ou on le dévore tout de suite ?** interrogea le grand brun.  
**- Crétin !** l'insulta Kara en sautant de son lit.  
Elle attrapa un peignoir et le mit rapidement avant de sortir de sa chambre. Draco Malfoy se tenait prés de la porte d'entrée et semblait puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour garder son sang froid.  
**- Draco.** L'appela-t-elle, en arrivant à ses cotés.  
Le blond laissa échapper un soupire et traversa la pièce pour aller la rejoindre.  
**- Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? Seul à seul.** Demanda-t-il.  
**- Bien sur.  
**Kara se retourna et prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa porte, laissa passer Draco et jeta un regard noir à Kasen qui rigolait tout seul dans son coin. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et invita Draco à s'asseoir.  
**- Vous avez des ennuis ? **interrogea Kara en voyant l'air tourmenté du jeune homme.  
**- Vous avez quel âge ? **demanda Draco.  
**- On peut dire que c'est inattendu comme question. **Rigola la blonde. **J'ai prés de 250 ans.** Répondit-elle avec franchise. **Mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour me poser ce genre de question que vous êtes venus.  
****- Non c'est vrai. Gabriel est venu me parler…  
****- Qu'est-ce que cette andouille a bien pu vous raconter ?** ragea Kara, en faisant les cent pas.  
**- Il m'a dit que vous vouliez connaître la raison pour laquelle j'ai peur des Mercenaires. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis… et vous n'avez pas l'air comme **_**Lui  
**_**- Lui ?** répéta Kara.  
**- Celui qui… celui qui… Et merde ! **jura le blond en frappant du poing sur le lit. **Je n'y arrive pas.  
**Kara se mordit le bout du pouce en regardant Draco. Le blond avait l'air complètement désemparer et elle souffrait de le voir comme ça. Elle avait m'impression que le blond avait besoin d'exorciser ce qui le terrifier pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Elle alla s'agenouiller devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.  
**- Vous me faites confiance ?** demanda-t-elle.  
**- Je… vous n'êtes pas comme les autres.** Lui répondit-il.  
**- D'accord.  
**Kara se redressa et disparu dans la salle de bain. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'une robe verte d'eau. Elle alla ouvrit sa commode et en sortie cinq bougies marron qu'elle plaça de façon à former un pentacle, elle déposa ensuite dans chaque branches de l'étoile une bougie blanche avant d'en tendre une jaune à Draco. Elle le fit s'asseoir au centre en tailleur, la bougie entre les jambes. Le jeune homme tendit ses deux mains comme Kara venait de lui demander et elle les saisit entre les siennes.  
La blonde commença à réciter une incantation et Draco sentit une intrusion dans son esprit. Il essaya d'abord de la repousser mais Kara l'en empêcha  
**- Laissez vous faire, sinon ça ne marchera pas.** Lui dit elle en serrant un peu plus ses mains.

_Kara ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec le double mentale de Draco. Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Il se mit aussi à avancer à l'intérieur d'une grotte. La blonde leva la tête et resta émerveillé par le plafond de la voûte. Un millier de cristaux brillaient et semblaient reproduire un ciel étoilé. Draco s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et lui montra quelque chose du doigt. Kara tourna la tête et s'avança un peu plus. Le décor de la grotte était continué par celui d'une chambre. Elle était très grande mais elle ne pouvait pas en distinguer plus à cause de l'obscurité ambiante. Quelque chose bougea sous les draps et une petite tête blonde en sortit. Un sourire tendre apparue sur les lèvres de la Vampire mais il disparu vite quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Immédiatement l'atmosphère de la pièce changea et devint plus lourde, presque suffocante. Kara identifia la nouvelle personne comme étant un Vampire. L'homme, très grand et blond, s'avança jusqu'au lit de Draco et s'assit sur la bord.  
__- Bonjour Draco… murmura l'homme et sa voix était basse et inquiétante.  
__- Bonj… bonjour, mon oncle… bégaya le petit Draco, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans.  
__L'homme esquissa un sourire mauvais et posa sa main sur le torse du garçon, avant de la faire disparaître entre les boutons de son pyjama._

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Kara sortit brusquement de l'esprit du blond et se retrouva allongée, entre les bougies éteintes, en face de lui. Il ouvrit lui aussi les yeux et essaya de les fixer sur quelque chose pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Kara attrapa son visage et l'obligea à fixer son regard dans le sien.  
**- Oh… par tous les Dieux ! Draco vous n'auriez jamais du accepter de revivre ça ! J'ai été beaucoup trop curieuse, je suis désolé.** S'excusa-t-elle.  
Elle attendit qu'il arrête de trembler avant de l'aider à se relever. Le bond aller sortir de sa chambre quand Kara le retint par le bras.  
**- Vous allez prendre mon lit, je dormirais sur le canapé.  
**Elle conduisit jusqu'au lit et l'obligea à s'allonger avant de le couvrit de la couette.  
**- Vous n'auriez jamais du me laisser vous rappelez tous ça.** Chuchota Kara, en dégageant doucement son visage des cheveux qui le barrait.  
**- J'avais besoin de le montrer à quelqu'un…** enfin je crois…  
**- Vous voulez dire que vous n'en avez jamais…  
****- Parler à personne.** Lui confirma Draco.  
**- Pourquoi moi, Draco ? Vous me connaissez à peine.** Lui dit Kara en se mordant la lèvre, ses yeux fauves exprimant la  
douleur qu'avait fait naître les souvenirs de Draco en elle.  
**- Parce que vous n'êtes pas comme **_**Lui**_. Répondit simplement Draco.  
Kara acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva pour aller dans la salle commune mais une main la retint par le poignet.  
**- Ne me laissez pas seul…** la supplia-t-il.  
Kara se retourna et s'assit, le dos contre la tête de lit, avant de poser la tête du blond sur ses genoux.  
**- Vous restez ?** demanda Draco.  
**- Tant que vous voudrez…** répondit doucement Kara.  
**- Toujours alors…** murmura Draco a moitié endormi, sans mesurer la porter de ses paroles.  
**- Toujours.** Répéta la blonde, les yeux humides.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Oh mon Dieu que c'est mièvre !!! Et : Oh mon Dieu, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster !!! Je suis désolé !!! J'accepte toutes les reviews (on peut toujours espérer) de flagélation !!!  
Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !!!


	6. Séparation

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Se Libérer

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Ecriveuse :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
**  
Titre :** Ikinokoru. ( Survivre).  
**  
Disclamer :** Harry Potter n'est pas à moi ! Même si je demande très fort, personne ne veut me le donner. Par contre tous les Mercenaires du Chaos sont à moi !  
**  
Rating :** M.  
**  
Genre :** Général avec un peu (beaucoup) de l'Amûr ! ;p

**Note : **Une flemme intersidérale de m'occuper de la présentation habituelle, donc je l'ai pas faite !! Et puis de toute façon je préfére comme ça !!

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

**Résumé :** 19 Juin 1996, une date qui a marquée l'esprit de tous les sorciers. Dix ans plus tard, un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard pour prendre ses fonctions, mais surtout pour protéger l'école et arrêter de survivre.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Séparation

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o  
o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent qui va présenter sa petite amie à ses parents, sauf que dans mon cas ma petite amie est un ancien mangemort taciturne, grognon, et est un homme (fait majeur, s'il en ait !), et que je ne le présente à personne mais… ça fait tellement longtemps qu'aucun sorcier n'a pénétré l'Alda et je suis réellement heureux que Severus face partit de ceux là. Les préparatifs ont été très rapide,plus que prévu, et grâce à ça assez de chambre on pu être prévu pour chaque nouveau venu, ce qui fait que tout le monde est encore plus heureux !

D'un autre coté, ça me fait bizarre de quitter Amaël, après tout c'est la première fois que nous allons être séparés depuis que nous sommes liés, et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va faire. Elle a prit, en un peu plus de huit mois, une place énorme dans ma vie et je me surprend à être simplement heureux lorsque je la vois sourire à ses amis, et surtout quand elle reçoit des lettres de son mystérieux ami (je ne suis toujours pas arrivé à lui faire dire qui c'est, à mon grand damne..).

**Journal de Gabriel. Y. Ashlan, Ombre.**

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel posa son journal et sa plume sur la table de nuit et roula sur le ventre. Avec un soupire de contentement, il s'étira de tout son long sur le lit de Severus. Quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, il tourna la tête et regarda son amant avancer vers lui. L'homme l'enjamba et se pencha.

**- Un chat… tu ressembles vraiment à un chat quand tu fais ça… **lui chuchota Severus à l'oreille.

Harry se redressa et colla son dos contre le torse encore mouiller de son aîné et ferma les yeux alors que Severus laissa voyager ses mains sur ses hanches. Un gémissement, proche du ronronnement, échappa à Gabriel et il se retourna pour pouvoir faire face à Snape. Ses mains remontèrent le long des cuisses de son ancien professeur, faisant tomber la serviette qui lui encerclait la taille. Le frisson qui parcouru Snape n'échappa pas à Gabriel et il esquissa un sourire ravi, qui disparu vite quand Snape prit possession de sa bouche. Leurs langues se frôlèrent d'abord doucement avant de se caresser avec plus de fougues. Snape se redressa et défit rapidement les boutons du jean que portait Gabriel, le faisant glisser le long de ses cuisses musclées. Quand ils furent tous les deux nus, Gabriel inversa leur position et se pencha pour mordiller la jugulaire de son amant. Le pouls de Snape s'accéléra et le Vampire s'arracha à la gorge pâle pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Severus. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Gabriel et il se releva précipitamment, remontant son jean et s'éloignant de Snape. L'homme fronça les sourcils et s'enroula dans le drap.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? **demanda-t-il à Harry.

**- Rien, désolé c'est juste moi… j'ai pas la tête à… désolé…. **Marmonna Harry en faisant mine de quitter la pièce.

**- Gabriel ! **gronda Severus, et le Vampire eut l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrières. **Dis moi la vérité. **

Gabriel se retourna pour lui faire face et il lui adressa un sourire tremblant avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil prés de la porte. Il porta la main à ses cheveux et les ébouriffa alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. De son coté, Snape s'était dirigé vers sa commode et en avait tiré de quoi s'habiller, aillant l'impression que ça aiderait son amant à se concentré sur ce qu'il devait lui avouer. Harry se releva d'un coup et entreprit de faire les cents pas au milieu de la pièce avant de parler.

**- Tu as déjà entendu parler d'Union ? **interrogea le jeune homme.

**- C'est les sorciers, c'est comme ça qu'on désigne le mariage, c'est aussi légèrement différent d'un mariage moldu. Si je me souviens bien, il n'est plus beaucoup pratiqué parce qu'il lie de façon superficielle les âmes des époux. **Répondit Severus.

**- L'idée est là. **Confirma Harry. **Par contre c'est beaucoup plus fort pour les Vampires. Les âmes mais aussi les magies du Vampire et du Calice se retrouvent complètement et irrémédiablement enchaînées. **

**- D'accord, je comprends bien le truc, mais ça vient faire quoi dans notre conversation ? **interrogea perplexe, Snape.

**- Ça vient y faire que tout mon être te réclame, Severus. J'ai besoin de ton sang presque une fois par jour. Ta présence me manque dés que tu t'éloignes et dés que quelqu'un t'approche, même si c'est l'un de mes amis, j'ai du mal à me retenir de lui sauter à la gorge. J'ai besoin de te clamer comme mien, sinon ça va dégénérer et je vais perdre le contrôle. **Fini Harry en se tournant vers Snape pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

L'ancien mangemort regardait son amant les yeux légèrement écarquillés comme si il n'arrivait pas à totalement assimiler ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Il se secoua et approcha de quelques pas.

**- D'accord… mais tous les Vampires sont Unis ? **interrogea-t-il.

**- Non, seulement quand le Lien est très fort, d'habitude le lien Calice/Vampire suffit mais il semblerait que je ne puisse définitivement pas faire comme tout le monde. **Rigola amèrement Harry.

**- Ça te dérangerait tant que ça d'être lié à moi ? **questionna Severus en tendant la main pour caresser la joue de Gabriel.

**- Non bien sur que non. **(Il attrapa sa main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser). **Mais c'est à toi de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire. **

**- C'est déjà tout réfléchit, je pense qu'après avoir accepté ton ancienne identité je peux tout accepter.**

Severus eut l'impression que Gabriel s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus et le jeune homme s'éloigna de lui, ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

**- Je préfère te laisser une semaine pour y réfléchir, parce que c'est trop important pour prendre une décision à la va-vite.** Lui expliqua Harry.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard et s'enfuit des appartements de Severus. Le professeur de DCFM eut un petit sourire et fini de s'habiller. Son choix était déjà fait, en acceptant de devenir le Calice de Gabriel et surtout en acceptant qu'il est été Harry Potter qu'il avait prit la décision de tout accepter venant du Vampire, tant que ça ne le blessait pas.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Harry grogna et se releva, massant son coup droit qui avait amortit sa chute. Son regard, avec un temps de retard, se porta sur la petite blonde qui était encore par terre, un peu sonné, et il lui tendit la main.

**- Désolé Kaïlï.** Lui dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre sur pied.

**- Pas grave professeur.** (elle commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner). **Au fait, Amaël vous cherchait tout à l'heure.** L'informa la Griffondor.

**- Tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- Sûrement pour vous dire au revoir.** Répondit la jeune fille en disparaissant au tournant d'un couloir.

Gabriel haussa les épaules, amusé par le comportement changeant de la jeune fille et il reprit son chemin vers le hall, y ayant sentit la présence d'Amaël. Il descendit souplement les marches du grand escalier et il alla rejoindre la jeune fille qui discutait avec Kara et Draco. Ces deux derniers étant devenu inséparable depuis prés de trois semaines, à la joie du Vampire.

**- Professeur !** s'exclama Maë en le voyant approcher.

**- Y paraît que tu me cherches.** Lui dit-il.

**- Vip, je voulais vous voir avant de partir. **

**- Bon nous on va vous laisser.**

Kara tira Draco par la main et ils sortirent dans le parc, discutant joyeusement.

**- Ils s'entendent vraiment bien c'est deux là.** Commenta doucement Harry.

**- Ça leur va bien. Draco Malfoy semble plus serein et Kara sourit tout le temps.** Ajouta Amaël avec un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment les sentiments de la Vampire pour le blond.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers son professeur qui lui semblait quelque peu préoccupé mais elle ne dit rien, préférant rester silencieuse et profiter des derniers moments qu'elle passerait à Poudlard avant longtemps.

**- Au fait, avant que j'oublis…** (Gabriel fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean**). Pour toi.** Lui dit-il lui fourra quelque chose dans la main.

Amaël retourna la paume de sa main vers elle et l'ouvrit pour y trouver un petit serpent d'argent lové, et un petit lion d'or, tous les deux pas plus gros qu'une pièce de monnaie.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda-t-elle intriguée, en retenant de sa main gauche le lion qui gambadait partout.

**- Des talismans. C'est encore des bébés pour le moment mais ils devraient devenir aussi grand qu'une souris environ. Ils te protègeront en cas de problème.** (Amaël haussa un sourcil perplexe). **Ils changent de taille, pour prendre celle, véritable, de l'animal qu'ils représentent. Le serpent étant un serpent d'arbre du cap pouvant atteindre jusqu'à un mètre quatre vingt.** Lui expliqua Gabriel.

**- Mais c'est… où les avez-vous eux, professeur ?** demanda interloqué Amaël.

**- Ça c'est mon secret. Si il t'arrive quelque chose et qu'ils n'ont pas étaient en mesure de te protéger ils iront prévenir quelqu'un. Pour ça, il faut que tu les présentes à quelqu'un de façon formelle. Nom, prénom, et qu'ils la morde, pour s'imprégner de son sang et pouvoir le retrouver plus tard. **

**- D'accord, je peux vous les…** commença la jeune fille.

**- Non pas à moi, ils seraient incapables de trouver l'Alda, par contre tes amis proches… Oh et puis tu devrais leur donner un nom, se sont des mâles.** Conclut Harry. **Je vais y aller je dois vois Isharya.**

Amaël pencha la tête sur le coté, plissant un peu les yeux et acquiesça. Elle avait sentit, tout au long de leur conversation le Vampire se tendre comme si son esprit chercher quelque chose qui lui manquait. Elle lui souhaita bonne journée et alla rejoindre ses camarades de classe qui discutaient assis dans un coin.

Gabriel la regarda s'éloigner puis il pivota et entra dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était relativement vide, au vu de leur avancée, et il la traversa rapidement, saluant de temps en temps quelques élèves qui voulaient lui dire au revoir avant de quitter le château. Il aperçu sa « mère » en train de discuter avec Dumbledore et il attendit qu'il aient fini pour se manifester.

**- Excuse moi, est-ce que je peux te parler ?** demanda-t-il.

Isharya fronça les yeux et acquiesça, elle se leva et après s'être excusée auprès de Dumbledore, elle conduit Harry dans une pièce qu'il reconnu comme étant celle dans laquelle il avait été mené avant la coupe des trois sorciers.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda Isharya en posant ses mains fraîches sur les tempes de Harry.

**- Je voudrais que tu brides mes sentiments. **Demanda le jeune homme.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de la Vampire et elle eut un petit sourire.

**- Ton corps réclame l'Union.** Dit-elle.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, fermant douloureusement les yeux.

**- Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à l'Alda, ou je dois aller chercher Kara pour qu'elle m'aide ?** interrogea Isharya.

**- Si ce n'étaient pas tes mains sur mes tempes, je serais déjà en train de courir après Severus pour l'enfermer dans notre chambre et l'y séquestrer.** Répondit sérieusement Gabriel en r'ouvrant les yeux.

Isharya s'éloigna de lui mais lui attrapa fermement la main et le conduit à travers les couloirs du château, pour chercher Kara, qu'elle avait sentit aux alentours du troisième étage si elle se souvenait bien. Ils arrivèrent devant un pan de mur et après qu'Harry lui ait rapidement expliqué comment faire apparaître la salle sur demande, ils s'y engouffrèrent.

Draco et Kara étaient assis à une table en train de discuter de l'Alda, avec Kasen et Kyo lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Isharya et Harry.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ?** demanda Kasen.

**- Je dois sceller Gabriel et j'ai besoin de Kara.** (elle se tourna vers Draco). **M. Malfoy, pouvez-vous sortir s'il vous plait.** Demanda-t-elle.

**- C'est bon, il peut rester.** Lui dit Harry en coupant le blond dans son mouvement vers la sortie.

Kara qui s'était levée aux paroles d'Isharya fit disparaître le tapis qui se trouvait devant la cheminée et traça au sol, grâce à une craie rose qu'elle venait de faire apparaître, l'idéogramme japonais de l'esprit avant de faire apparaître une bougie argentée. De son coté, Isharya avait fait retiré à Harry son pull et avait tracé sur son torse le même idéogramme mais d'un rouge profond, comparable à la couleur du sang. Harry alla se placer à genoux sur le symbole au sol, et la bougie fut placée devant lui.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?** interrogea Draco, intrigué par les actions des trois Vampires.

**- Chut, regardez juste.** Murmura Kyo.

Kara venait d'allumer la bougie et Isharya avait prit sa main dans la sienne avant de prendre une des mains de Gabriel, tout comme la blonde. Elle commencèrent à murmurer des paroles dont Draco n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens puis peut à peut la magie de Gabriel quitta son corps pour flotter au dessus de lui. Draco fut surprit de constater qu'elle semblait agitée, comme une mer en pleine tempête. Il sentit vaguement les magies de Kara et Isharya venir emprisonner celle du brun puis tout fut terminé. La magie de Gabriel regagna son corps, créant un courant d'air qui fit s'éteindre la flamme de la bougie et il s'écroula, inconscient, sur le sol froid de la salle sur demande. Draco aida Kasen à la porter jusqu'à un canapé et ils l'y allongèrent.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? **redemanda le blond en rejoignant Kara à la table.

**- Les envies de Gabriel devaient trop fortes, nous avons donc du les sceller avant qu'il ne fasse de mal à qui que se soit.** Expliqua Isharya, son regard couvant la forme de son « fils » allongé sur le canapé.

**- Les envies ? **

Draco sembla perplexes et un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amusé se forma sur les lèvres d'Isharya alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui expliquer.

**- Ses envies envers votre parrain, M. Malfoy. Son corps, son esprit et sa magie réclame qu'il accomplisse l'Union avec son Calice, et ses pulsions risquaient de devenir incontrôlables. **

Le blond grimaça, semblait ne pas aimer imaginer son parrain et le Vampire dans le même lit mais sa curiosité le poussa à poser une nouvelle question.

**- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas accompli l'Union alors.**

**- Il doit avoir ses raisons.** Répondit Kara, en lui faisant comprendre d'un regard que sa ne les concernait pas.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Amaël ouvrit la porte du dernier compartiment et laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- **Enfin un de libre…** murmura-t-elle en tirant sa valise dans la pièce.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de la hisser dans les filets en hauteurs avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que le train démarre. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Elle ouvrit les yeux et porta son regard sur sa veste. Avec un sourire attendrit elle fouilla dans sa poche intérieure pour en tirer les deux animaux miniatures. Elle constata avec surprise qu'ils avaient grossis depuis que Gabriel les lui avait offert.

- **Alors comment je vais pouvoir vous appeler ? **

Elle attrapa le petit lion qui jouait avec la queue du serpent et le porta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle secoua la tête quand il lui attrapa le nez entre ses pattes avant.

- **Toi, ce sera Kaaria. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, ça te plais ?** demanda-t-elle.

Le lion fit un tour sur lui-même, faisant rire Amaël puis elle rapprocha le serpent, qui s'était enroulé autour de son majeur. Il tarda sa petite langue vers Kaaria et le lion sauta à ses cotés.

- **Vaana. **

Elle eut à peine le temps de temps de finir de prononcer le nom du serpent que les deux animaux quittaient ses mains. Ils se posèrent au sol comme si ils avaient flotté sur des courants invisibles. Amaël ne pu retenir un cri d'étonnement quand ils se mirent à grossir. La jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux prés des deux animaux, qui devaient bien atteindre chacun les un mètre dix. Elle avança prudemment la main vers le lion, qui la regardait assis, et rigola quand il y frotta sa tête. Le serpent s'approcha et s'enroula autour du corps d'Amaël avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou. La jeune fille retourna s'asseoir sur la banquette, et esquissa un sourire quand le lion bondit à ses cotés. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans un sommeil bercer par les ronronnements du lion, et accompagner d'un agréable sentiment de protection.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel grogna et essaya de repousser la main qui lui secouait l'épaule mais il eut beau se retourner, elle continuait. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer bouler son amant qui osait le déranger en pleine sieste mais la voix de Malfoy qu'il entendit en bruit de fond lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, ou même dans ses appartements. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de ses remémorer les derniers événements avant de pousser une exclamation agacer et de se redresser sur le canapé où il était allongé.

**- Mais tu vas arrêter de me secouer Kasen !** **Par Merlin, tu m'as presque donné la nausée.**

Il chassa la main du brun qui était toujours accrochée à son épaule et il se souvint de scellement de ses envies par Kara et Isharya. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et chercha du regard sa meilleure amie, la blonde était en train de taper sur Kyo alors que Draco discutait avec Isharya.

**- J'ai beaucoup dormi ?** demanda-t-il, en se levant.

**- Pas vraiment.** Répondit Kyo en hochant les épaules.

Le Vampire se décala sur sa chaise pour laisser une place à son frère qui revenait en se massant la cuisse, où Gabriel l'avait pincé. Gabriel se leva et alla rejoindre les autres autour de la table et laissa son regard s'arrêter sur Kara et Draco.

**- Mais dites moi, c'est que vous êtes devenus inséparables.** Commenta-t-il.

**- Ca te dérange, Ashlan ?** interrogea Draco.

Kara lui donna un coup de coude en lui faisant les gros yeux mais elle se retourna vers Gabriel qui riait de bon cœur.

**- Non, au contraire, je suis content… parce que Kara à l'air plus heureuse maintenant et que toi tu ne sursautes plus à chaque fois qu'un Vampire t'approches. C'est aussi agréable pour nous comme pour toi, non ?** fini-t-il avec un sourire.

**- Je suppose que tu dis vrai.** Lui accorda Draco avec réticence.

Isharya secoua la tête en regardant les cinq autres et laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle était simplement heureuse de voir qu'ils pouvaient rester insouciant en dehors des combats. Elle se leva, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

**- Nous devrions y aller.** Leur dit-elle.

Harry se leva immédiatement pour aller la rejoindre et ils quittèrent tous la salle sur demande. Le Vampire se sentit mal à laisse alors qu'ils parcourraient les couloirs du château. Tous les élèves avaient quittés le château pour rentrer chez eux plongeant les couloirs dans un silence pesant. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans le grand hall, il soupira et adressa un sourire à son amant qui discutait avec Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin et Pomfresh dans un coin à l'écart des Mercenaires.

Severus regarda son amant descendre les marches rapidement pour aller se placer devant les quatre groupes, d'environ cinq personnes, que les Mercenaires avaient formés. Le brun sembla leur donner un ordre et dans les secondes qui suivaient les Mercenaires avaient quittés l'enceinte du château. Isharya adressa un signe de tête à Dumbledore et elle quitta le hall suivit des ses généraux et de Draco.

**- Bien… il ne reste que nous.** Murmura tristement Dumbledore en embrassant du regard l'immense salle.

**- Albus, nous devons y aller.** Lui rappela McGonagall en posant une main douce sur son épaule pour le sortir de ses pensées.

**- Oui, évidement. **

Il se détourna et sortit du bâtiment avec réluctance mais il afficha un sourire rassurant. Quand les doubles portes se refermèrent derrière eux, le vieux sorcier posa ses mains et scella l'entrée du château jusqu'à son retour prochain. Ils marchèrent ensuite vers le cercle que les Mercenaires avaient formés prés du Lac Noir, laissant certains Mercenaires les pieds dans l'eau. Severus supposa que ceux là devaient avoir des ancêtres néréides et il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Gabriel, comme lui avait ordonné Isharya.

**- Ne me lâche surtout pas.** Lui murmura le brun en se collant à lui.

Snape grimaça à la marque de sentiments mais il acquiesça. Gabriel lui adressa un dernier sourire puis il ferma les yeux et commença à réciter une suite de mots sans suite que Snape ne comprenait pas. Le décor se brouilla peu à peu, comme si les couleurs se mélangeaient et Severus fut obligé de fermer les yeux pour ne pas se sentir nauséeux. Après les couleurs, se furent les voix des Mercenaires qui se mêlèrent pour formée qu'une seule et profonde voix.

L'ancien mangemort rouvrit les yeux quand le silence se fit à nouveaux. Son regard se posa dans le regard de Gabriel qui le regardait en souriant. Le Vampire lui adressa un sourire espiègle et s'éloigna en courant vers Isharya.

Draco, de son coté, avait levé la tête et regardait avec admiration la voûte du plafond qui se dressait à plus de trente mètres du sol. Ils étaient vraisemblablement arrivés dans une immense grotte donc les murs étaient sculptés à l'effigie des différentes races qui composaient les Mercenaires du Chaos. Kara posa une main sur son épaule, lui faisant tourner sa tête vers lui.

**- Tu penses que ça va aller ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il y a d'autres Vampires ici, et pas tous très gentils.** Expliqua la blonde avec un regard vers l'ouverture tailler dans la roche de la grotte.

Draco suivit son regard et par l'entrée de la grotte pu apercevoir une foule de personnes se croisant. Il eut l'image du hall du ministère de la magie avant qu'il ne soit tiré par la main. Ils arrivèrent sur l'immense place et Draco releva la tête pour pouvoir apercevoir le sommet des arbres, dans lesquels avaient été construit des maisons, mais son regard fut arrêté par le plafond rocheux d'une nouvelle cavité.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **demanda Snape à sa droite.

**- Une grotte.** Répondit Gabriel, un sourcil haussé.

**- Merci, crétin ! Mais pourquoi y a-t-il des arbres dans une grotte ? **

**- Oh, ça.** S'exclama Gabriel, comme si il venait de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas dans une caverne. **C'est juste pour une question de sécurité. Et avant que tu demandes, c'est la magie de toutes les personnes présentes ici qui font que le plafond ne s'effondre pas. **

Il s'éloigna pour aller saluer un centaure qui lui faisait de grands signe depuis un moment avant d'attraper une jeune fille par le bras et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers le groupe de sorcier avant de s'incliner devant eux.

**- Je suis Lan Lei Akemi, 13 officiers de la 3****ème**** Division, dirigée par Gabriel Ashlan. **Se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant face à eux. **On m'a chargé de vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle de cérémonie. Fini-t-elle en se redressant.**

**- Enchantée, Mademoiselle. **Lui dit Dumbledore.

La jeune asiatique lui adressa un sourire et remis une mèche de cheveux mauves derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Elle se retourna et leur demanda de la suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir d'un blanc immaculé et Lan Lei ouvrit une porte et les invita à entrer. La pièce était plutôt petite et en son centre trônaient un canapé et deux fauteuils blanc qui faisaient face à un miroir à pied.

**- Où sommes nous ?** questionna McGonagall en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

**- C'est dans cette pièce que les nouveaux membres passent les douze heures précédentes leur entrée chez les Mercenaires, et c'est ici que sont transformés les Vampires, enfin dans une pièce juste à coté. **Expliqua-t-elle avec des grands gestes, prouvant que ce qu'elle était en train de dire lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

Elle se retourna pour aller chercher une chaise qui était contre un des murs et son regard tomba sur Draco et Snape, prés de la porte d'entrée, qui regardaient la porte argentée face à eux. La jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

**- Vous voulez voir cette pièce ?** Leur proposa-t-elle.

**- Vous avez le droit de faire ça ? **interrogea Snape.

**- Pas vraiment mais comme vous êtes les compagnons de Vampires, ça devrait être possible. **

Le regard de Snape se braqua sur son filleul et il eut la surprise de voir le blond rougir.

**- Compagnon… **répéta Severus, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

**- Euh, c'est que… bah… **bafouilla Malfoy.** Oui, on aimerait bien voir cette pièce.**

Lan Lei plissa le nez et sourie, amusée, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de la pièce. Snape allait murmurer un sort pour éclairer la pièce mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha.

**- Aucun des Vampires ici n'a jamais vu cette pièce autrement que comme ça. Seule Isharya, et c'est même elle qui se charge du ménage…**

Elle fit un geste de poignet et douze bougies s'allumèrent d'une flamme noire et la pièce fut plongeait dans une douce pénombre. Ils purent difficilement distinguer sur les murs de nombreux idéogrammes et runes gravés. Sur le sol, un immense pentacle brillait d'une couleur argent et les sept bougies aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel étaient disposées en cercle à l'intérieur. Une série de bougies noires en marquées les extrémités. Snape plissa les yeux et se tourna vers la jeune asiatique qui tournée sur elle-même, regardant partout à la fois avec un regard émerveillée.

**- Vous n'êtes pas une Vampire, n'est-ce pas ?** conclut-il.

**- Non. **(elle s'immobilisa et pencha la tête sur le côté). **Je suis une Dryade.**

L'ancien mangemort hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce à la suite de Draco. La porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés dans le petit salon s'ouvrit et laissa passer une petite blonde qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de 14 ans, mais les sorciers présents eurent la surprise de voir l'asiatique s'incliner devant elle.

**- Je suis ici pour vous préparer.** Annonça-t-elle.

**- Nous préparer ? **répéta Dumbledore.

**- Vos vêtements. **

**- Il est hors de questions qu'une gamine touche à mes affaires. **S'offusqua Snape.

La petite rousse qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce braqua un regard glacial sur l'ancien mangemort. Ses yeux d'un bleu limpide devinrent rapidement rouges et son corps grandit, faisant que sa robe qui lui arrivait aux pieds lui tombait à peine à mi-cuisse et lui donnant l'apparence d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine années. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Snape et se planta devant lui.

**- Je le nomme Alya Wind, je suis le lieutenant de la 1****ère**** Division. Ah oui, et j'ai accessoirement plus de 1466 ans, ce qui fait environ 36 fois plus que votre propre age, alors le gamin ici c'est vous.** Déclara-t-elle froidement.

**- L'un empêche pas l'autre, personnes ne touchera à mes affaires. **Répondit Snape (il nota vaguement que son interlocutrice devais être une elfe, et de la famille royale si on en jugée à son nom et ses pouvoirs à changer d'apparence).

**- Mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis !** conclut Alya.

Elle fit un mouvement de poignet et tous les sorciers furent habillés d'un long kimono immaculé et brodé d'un dragon noir. L'ancien mangemort sembla ulcéré pendant une seconde puis il essaya de retransformer ses vêtements, sans succès. L'Elfe haussa un sourcil moqueur quand il échoua et se tourna vers les autres.

**- Le dragon est l'emblème de la 3****ème**** Division. Ce qui veut dire que tout le temps où vous serez à l'Alda, vous serez sous la protection de Gabriel.**

**- Protection.** Bafouilla Pomfresh, étonnée.

**- Oui, nous voudrions éviter que vous soyez pris pour des intrus, et si par le plus pur des hasards, mais nous en doutons, vous causiez des ennuis ce serez à Gabriel d'en répondre.**

Les sorciers acquiescèrent et ils retournèrent à leurs discussions, laissant Alya et Snape se fusiller du regard. Draco soupira et entra son parrain vers Kara pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise qui causerait des problèmes à Gabriel.

Un bruit s'élève de derrière la porte brune à droite du canapé et Alya alla se placer devant.

**- Isharya est en train de vous présenter, alors quand je passerais cette porte vous me suivrez **_**tous**_ Leur expliqua-t-elle, en fixant Snape.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Alya s'avança, suivie des sorciers, et de Lan Lei qui fermait la marche. Lupin eut l'impression d'arriver sur la scène d'un amphithéâtre, dont les gradins étaient taillés dans la roche grenat de la grotte. De son coté, Snape marqua un temps d'arrêt mais ce repris bien vite, allant s'aligner derrière Isharya Kanato, comme les autres. Il écouta vaguement les paroles de la Vampire, son regard fixé sur son amant, vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir blanc et d'une tunique à col mao blanc, également blanche avec un dragon noir brodé, qui lui tombé sur les cuisses. Il entendit son nom prononcé par Isharya et fronça les sourcils.

**- Avance d'un pas.** Lui ordonna Draco, après lui avoir donné un coup dans les cotes.

L'ancien mangemort s'exécuta et se traita d'idiot d'être absorbé par l'observation de son amant, mais il ne put nier que le Vampire était particulièrement beau ainsi. Il tourna, pour la première fois, la tête vers les gradins et constata que prés d'un quart des personnes présentes portait la même tunique que son amant. La cérémonie de présentation continua puis Gabriel attrapa Snape par le bras et le traîna jusque dans l'immense hall qu'ils avaient traversé une heure plus tôt et ils montèrent jusqu'à une des maisons suspendues. Harry ouvrit la porte, poussa Severus à l'intérieur et la referma avant de s'appuyer dessus, reprenant sa respiration.

**- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Ashlan ?** s'exclama Snape en le foudroyant du regard.

Le Vampire ne répondit pas mais Severus crut apercevoir une lueur rouge dans son regard avant d'être plaqué contre le mur et que les crocs de Gabriel ne frôle son cou. Il soupira et pencha la tête pour donner son accord à son amant. Gabriel le remercia d'un grognement et enfonça ses canines dans son cou. Snape ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de la morsure. Il soupira de mécontentement quand Harry s'éloigna de lui et le jeune homme l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de le mener jusqu'à un lit.

**- Repose toi.** Lui dit Harry en l'aidant à s'allonger, le Don de Sang lui ait prit beaucoup d'énergie.

**- Tu vas faire quoi toi ?** interrogea Severus, les yeux déjà fermer.

**- Je dois aller voir Isharya** (il pressa la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon) **après avoir pris une douche.**

Il jeta un dernier regard à Snape et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il retira sa tunique avant d'aller régler la température du jet d'eau et il se plaça devant le miroir, entouré de bois de balsa (1) comme le reste de sa salle de bain. Il caressa du bout des doigts la chaîne tatouée sur sa hanche droite et qui emprisonnait une des pattes du corbeau, ailes déployées, qui s'étendait dans son dos. Il soupira et retira rapidement ses derniers vêtements avant de se glisser sous l'eau. Il ferma les yeux et frissonna lorsque l'eau fraîche frôla son sexe tendu. Il s'appuya sur les carreaux du mur derrière lui et maudit vaguement Severus, qui l'obligeait à en venir à de telles extrémités, alors que sa main glissait sur son torse jusqu'à son sexe. Il laissa ses doigts caressa toute la longueur de sa verge, excitant un peu plus ses sens, avant de faire des mouvements de va et viens. Il eut l'image fuguasse du corps de Snape sous lui mais il la chassa bien vite, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus toucher son amant sans risquer d'accomplir l'Union de force. Ses ongles s'accrochèrent aux robinets et il cambra les reins alors qu'une plainte sortait de sa gorge. Il se laissa glisser au sol et respira profondément pour revenir sur terre.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Amaël ouvrit les yeux quand le train s'arrêta en gare de Londres. Elle paniqua en ne voyant nulle part le serpent et le lion puis se calme rapidement en les sentant aux creux de son cou. De toute évidence, ils avaient reprit leur taille miniature pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle enfila sa veste et attrapa la poignée de sa malle à deux mains. Elle la traîna plus ou moins facilement jusque sur le quai et s'arrêta. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et essaya d'apercevoir sa meilleure amie qui devait venir la chercher. Une mèche échappée de sa natte vint lui barrer le visage et elle soupira en ne voyant Nerëa nulle part.

- **Tu cherches quelqu'un ? **interrogea une voix masculine.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

- **Shayan, t'es bête, tu m'as fait peur ! **s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et rétrécit sa malle avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Amaël lui adressa un regard interrogatif et il lui attrapa la main.

- **Nerëa m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Elle était coincée avec ses petits frères. **Lui expliqua le châtain alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la zone de transplanage. **Et puis elle a dit que ça te ferait sûrement plaisir.** Ajouta-il avec un petit sourire.

Amaël leva les yeux au ciel. Sa meilleure amie avait la fâcheuse habitude de trop parler. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient tout les deux sur la piste de transplanage, la jeune fille se promis, quand même, de remercier Nerëa pour ce petit moment passer avec Shayan.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Amaël regarda avec amusement Nerëa jouer avec ses deux petits frères avant de poser son regard sur Shayan. Le jeune homme regardait, lui aussi, Nerëa pendant que la plus petite de la famille jouait avec ses bracelets.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? **demanda Akila alors qu'Amaël se penchait par-dessus l'épaule de Shayan.

- **Dis tu me le prêtes, ma puce ? **

La petite hocha la tête et courut vers Nerëa. La jeune fille grogna quand Akila lui sauta sur le ventre. Shayan lui s'était retourné et faisait face à Amaël.

- **Je peux t'aider à faire quelques choses ? **interrogea-t-il.

- **Yes… mais si on allait dans le grenier ce serait mieux. **

Elle lui attrapa la main et la guida à travers la maison jusqu'à l'escalier qui descendait du grenier. Ils le montèrent et Amaël ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître une grande pièce. Shayan laissa son regard courir du lit à un bureau qui se trouvaient dans le coin droit, tout comme une petite bibliothèque et un vieux fauteuil en cuir. De l'autre coté de la chambre, une vitre légèrement opaque laissait voir une salle de bain. Amaël désigna le fauteuil à Shayan avant de tirer une feuille de la poche arrière de son jean et de la déplier. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une étagère où différentes bougies et plantes magiques trônaient. Après un coup d'œil rapide à la feuille, elle attrapa deux bougies jaunes et une petite branche d'olivier. Après avoir passer la branche d'olivier sous l'eau, Amaël alla s'asseoir, par terre, devant Shayan.

- **Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? **demanda-t-il.

- **Oui. En fait tout à l'heure le professeur Ashlan m'a offert deux talismans de protection. Pour faire bref, si quelqu'un m'attaque ils me protégeront et si ils n'arrivent pas à me protéger, ils iront prévenir quelqu'un, et… j'aimerai que se soit toi… et Nerëa. **Ajouta-t-elle alors que sa meilleure amie entrait dans la chambre.

- **Tu lui as proposé ? **interrogea Nerëa en prenant une troisième bougie jaune sur l'étagère.

- **A l'instant. **

Nerëa lui adressa un signe de tête et se laissa tomber en face d'elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Shayan et avec un sourire malicieux lu tira la jambe gauche, le faisant glisser au sol. Le châtain lui adressa un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Amaël.

- **J'accepte. **

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire heureux et alluma les trois bougies, puis cassa en deux la branche d'olivier. Elle en tendit un morceau à Nerëa et Shayan.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? **demanda Nerëa.

- **Vous devrez juste brûler la branche d'olivier après que je vous ai présenter le talisman dont vous aller être le « parrain ». **

Amaël fouilla dans une de ses poches et en extirpa les deux petits animaux qui devaient mesurer environ quatre centimètres maintenant.

- **Trop mignon ! **s'exclama Nerëa.

Le serpent tourna la tête vers elle et après avoir dardé sa langue bifide, il glissa de la main d'Amaël et avança jusqu'à Nerëa.

- **C'est Vaana. Et lui c'est Kaaria. **Ajouta-t-elle alors que le petit lion courrait vers Shayan.

- **Enchanté Vaana, moi c'est Nerëa. **

- **Kaaria…** murmura Shayan en faisant grimper le petit animal dans sa main. **Moi je suis Shayan. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. **

Amaël laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres puis elle ferma les yeux. Sa voix s'éleva doucement, récitant la formule que Gabriel avait écrite sur la feuille et qu'elle avait apprise par cœur. Immédiatement Shayan et Nerëa se turent et écoutèrent la mélodie qui s'échappait de la bouche d'Amaël, comme hypnotisés. Quand la voix de la jeune fille s'éteignit, elle leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient brûler les branches d'olivier. L'odeur dégagée par la combustion du bois attira l'attention de Vaana et Kaaria. Amaël, Shayan et Nerëa s'étaient relevés. Amaël ne pu retenir un petit rire quand les deux animaux grossirent d'un coup et que ses amis laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o  
o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Gabriel regardait son amant discuter avec Lan Lei, tout en mangeant son repas quand il eut une sensation bizarre comme lorsque un fil rompt. Il porta sa main au niveau de son cœur et essaya d'endiguer les sentiments tumultueux qui commençaient à le submerger mais il n'y arrivait pas.

**- Eh Riel' ! Ca va ? **lui demanda Kyo en lui jetant un drôle de regard.

**- Je crois… **répondit le Vampire. **Pourquoi Severus discutent avec Lan Lei ? **interrogea-t-il.

Kasen se retourna vers lui étonné qu'il y ait tant de jalousie dans ses propos et il jeta un regard interrogatif à son frère. Gabriel jeta un regard mauvais à la Dryade et s'élança sur elle, au moment où l'image d'une sphère composée des magies d'Isharya et de Kara s'imposait à son esprit.

**- Le scellé ! **cria Kara qui avait suivit la conversation de loin.

Kasen eut juste le temps d'attraper Gabriel par le bras et de le plaquer difficilement au sol. Lan Lei avait reculé de plusieurs pas et regardait son Capitaine, apeurée.

**- C'est rien. Vous devriez sortir.** La rassura Snape. (il se tourna ensuite vers Kyo et les trois autres Mercenaires qui maintenaient Gabriel au sol). **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

Personne ne lui répondit et il regarda Kara s'approcher de Gabriel et après s'être excusée, elle assomma Gabriel que les cinq Mercenaires avaient de plus en plus de mal à contenir.

**- Amenez le dans sa chambre.** Ordonna la blonde. (elle se tourna vers Snape). **Le sceau vient de se briser. **

**- Quel sceau ? **

**- Celui qui contenait les pulsions de Gabriel, et qui vous a laissé une semaine pour réfléchir à votre décision. **

**- Mais quelle décision, par Merlin !** s'énerva l'ancien mangemort.

**- A propos de l'Union. **Répondit Kasen qui était en train de masser le poignet foulé de son frère.

**- Tout ça pour ça ! **(Snape écarquilla les yeux). **Mais je lui avais déjà donné ma réponse.**

**- Et bien vous devriez aller le voir. Maintenant.** Répliqua Kara en retournant vers Draco qui avait assisté à la scène de loin.

Snape haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour, prenant la direction des appartements de son amant. Il gravit les marches en se demandant à qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir changer avec l'Union mais fit par se dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance et qu'il le découvrirait petit à petit.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, Gabriel était assit sur son lit, se massant l'arrière du crâne et regardant autour de lui avec un air perdu.

**- Tu as fait un esclandre dans le réfectoire. Kara a été obligé de t'assommer.** Expliqua Severus en s'avançant vers lui.

Gabriel sursauta au son de sa voix et pencha la tête sur le coté en le regardant. Son regard était fixe mais semblait attendre quelque chose, et Snape remarqua que le Vampire semblait se contrôler si il en jugeait à ses muscles tendus.

**- Ma réponse n'a toujours pas changée.** Déclara-t-il simplement après quelques secondes de réflexion.

**- Merci.** Murmura Harry en l'attirant à lui..

Il l'embrasa doucement puis le baiser se fit plus sauvage, emplie d'une satisfaction bestiale. Harry obligea Snape à se s'allonger et se mit à onduler au dessus de lui. Il mourrait d'envie de prendre tout de suite son amant, sans prendre le temps de le préparer mais il avait envie qu'il en garde un souvenir aussi mémorable que lui.

Il retourna mordiller le cou de Severus, y laissant la marque de son passage avant de descendre suivant le chemin des clavicules, des pectoraux, et des abdominaux de Snape, lui ayant déjà fait disparaître leurs vêtements de façon magique. Il s'arrêtant pour jouer avec le nombril de l'ancien mangemort, se délectant de voir les muscles se contracter. Les mains de Severus vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque, la caressant doucement et faisant naître d'agréable frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le Vampire laissa ses lèvres frôler le sexe tendu de Severus, avant de déposer de légers baisers sur toute sa longueur. Le soupire de satisfaction de Snape encouragea Harry et, avec un sourire malicieux, la prit entièrement en bouche. Snape se camba et des gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, qu'il mordait pour ne pas faire plus de bruits.

Alors que Snape se sentait proche de la délivrance, Gabriel remonta le long de son corps brûlant, y déposant d'innombrables baisers qui l'attisèrent un peu plus. Il attrapa le Vampire par le cou et l'embrassa violement, lui transmettant toute sa frustration. Gabriel lui rendit son baiser plus calmement, l'obligeant à le relâcher.

**- Tu es toujours…** commença-t-il.

**- Sûr ? Totalement.** Répondit Severus. **Et si tu oses me laisser comme ça, je te tue !** le prévint-il.

Gabriel esquissa un sourire narquois et se plaça tout contre lui, avant de l'embrasser.

**- Tu serais bien emmerdé si tu me tuais maintenant…** souffla sensuellement Gabriel en s'enfonçant en lui.

**- Comme tu dis…** répondit Snape.

Le professeur de DCFM se cambra pour mieux sentir le sexe du Vampire en lui et Gabriel commença à bouger lentement. Le Vampire plongea son visage dans le cou de Snape et recommença à mordiller sa jugulaire. L'homme ne pu que planter ses ongles dans les épaules du Vampire et lui offrir un peu plus son cou en rejetant la tête en arrière.

**- Tu es prêt ?** interrogea Gabriel.

**- Oui.**

Harry l'embrassa furtivement et le mordit. Severus comprit immédiatement pourquoi il était écrit partout qu'une morsure de Vampire était vraiment intense. Le plaisir avait été décuplé, comme si il arrivait à ressentir celui de Gabriel, l'odeur de sang et, celle plus lourde et entêtante, du sexe lui faisaient tourner la tête.

L'air autour d'eux était devenu compact, comme solidifié par le plaisir et l'amour qu'ils dégageaient. Severus sentit sa magie, d'un vert jade, quitter son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit rejoindre en fines volutes, celle d'un noir intense de Gabriel, au dessus de leurs deux corps enlacés. Tout dans la chambre tremblaient comme si un violent vent s'était mit à souffler, les murs de l'Alda semblaient eux aussi emplis par cette même force.

Dans l'Alda tout sembla se figer alors que les deux magies emplirent le lieu. Les Mercenaires levèrent les yeux et fixèrent les volutes vertes et noires qui flottaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils laissèrent, à leur tour, une partie de leur magie quitter leur corps et aller s'entrelacer avec celles des deux amants, comme autant de bénédictions à leur Union. Les sorciers présents redressèrent la tête vers la voûte sculptée du réfectoire et ils regardèrent avec admiration les couleurs se marier. Le rouge, le pourpre, l'anthracite se mariaient avec l'ocre, l'or et le bleu. Mais plus que le chatoiement de couleur, ce qui les impressionna fut la puissance indescriptible qui se dégageait de cette étrange fresque, il leurs sembla que même les murs de l'Alda suintait de magie pure. Les spirales de magies restèrent suspendues dans les airs pendant de longues minutes avant de regagner le corps des Mercenaires. Moment qui correspondait exactement à celui, où dans leur chambre, les deux amants venaient d'atteindre la délivrance.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Les Mercenaires levèrent tous leurs mains gauches, suivant l'exemple d'Isharya et une boule d'énergie à la couleur de leurs magies, apparurent.

**- A Gabriel !** Lança Isharya

**- A Gabriel !** répétèrent les Mercenaires.

Le cri de bénédiction emplis tout les couloirs et se répercuta longtemps alors qu'ils jetaient en l'air les sphères qui reposaient au creux de leurs mains. Elles explosèrent, haut dans la grotte, donnant l'impression d'assister à un magnifique feu d'artifice improvisait.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?** interrogea Draco alors que les conversassions revenaient doucement.

**- Gabriel vient de s'Unir à son Calice.** Répondit Kara en tournant doucement la tête vers lui.

Draco nota vaguement les yeux à demi fermés de la blonde et ses traits marqués par une sorte de plaisir d'une pureté absolu avant de se détourner. Il se dit que l'idée même que son parrain était lié à quelqu'un et cela de façon irrémédiable, était quelque chose de complètement surréaliste.

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o … o0o0o0o

Un nouveau chapitre de terminé… bientôt la fin… dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, parce que celui là m'a vraiment fait galéré… BisoOs à tous et à plus…

(1) : Le bois de Balsa est un type de bois très clair.


End file.
